Fairy End
by Jakobs-Snipper
Summary: (Accion como genero principal) Un nuevo peligro cae sobre Fiore, los caprichos de un ser ancestral sobre los dioses de la armonía y la discordia llevan a las fuerzas del mal a caer en un mundo totalmente nuevo y sus objetivos enemigos son claros, podrá FairyTail hacer frente a los guerreros del caos y al dios de la discordia ?
1. Chapter 1

**_Saludos a todos los lectores este no es mi primer fic pero si lo es usando a estos personajes en concreto, quiero decir que este fic lo escribí por motivos mas bien personales y puede que a mas de algún lector le molesten uno que otro suceso como puede que haya otros a quienes les encante, asi que con eso los dejo y creo que el titulo del fic deja en claro la temática XD_**

 _ **Disclaimer: Fairy Tail y Dissidia FF no me pertenecen, pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores**_

Fairy End Cap 1: Nuevo conflicto

-Cosmos... La diosa de la armonía... Chaos... Dios de la discordia, estas dos entidades desde tiempos desconocidos mantenían un conflicto eterno con un ser superior a ellos moviendo los hilos de ambos para mantener el equilibrio de la armonía y la discordia, en un mundo conformado por distintos fragmentos de mundos diferentes siempre se libraba la batalla a muerte entre los guerreros elegidos por ambos dioses una y otra vez, pero ahora al borde de un nuevo conflicto las reglas han cambiado para Caos y sus guerreros-

Ubicacion: Reino de Fiore, Bosque

-Un total de 12 entidades se ven rodeadas por un espeso bosque, esto claro no los emociona, sabían la razón por la cual habían sido convocador, pero tenían la curiosidad de saber el porque estaban en un mundo diferente y quienes serian sus adversarios, pero antes de que cualquiera formulara una pregunta una voz se hace presente en la mente de los 12- Escuchen, mis guerreros de la discordia -Esa voz grave e imponente era sin duda alguna de Chaos- esta vez Cid de los Lufenian ah cambiado el conflicto, este mundo es mucho mas amplio en comparación al cual ustedes están acostumbrados a librar la disputa entre dioses, pero el fin es el mismo, y esta vez quienes deben conocer la verdadera oscuridad no son difíciles de reconocer, llevan una marca en su cuerpo -Mostrando en la mente de sus subordinados una extraña y característica marca- son libres de actuar como quieran, el fin es claro, yo apareceré cuando llegue el momento -Ya habiendo dejado de hablar dejando clara su ausencia-

Tch, estos dioses y el Lufenian... -Se quejaba una voz, una claramente de hombre aunque algo afeminada mirando de reojo a sus "camaradas"-

Bien si somos libres de actuar como queramos, entonces no estoy obligado a estar en su compañía por el momento -Dijo una voz mas grave cuyo cuerpo desaparece en un destello de electricidad-

No importa que mundo sea este... -dijo una voz de mujer madura, y terminando otra voz grave perteneciente a otro de los guerreros dicha frase- Todos los mundos tienen como principio y final el Void -Ambos desapareciendo también-

Tenemos lo que necesitamos saber de nuestros enemigos -Afirmo una voz mas masculina, firme pero calmada- solo debemos esperar a toparnos con alguno y el resto vendrá a nosotros -Comenzando a caminar-

Todos ustedes puedes hacer lo que les venga en gana, si se hacen notar entonces de seguro algo obtendrán, especialmente tu podrás divertirte todo lo que quieras -Dijo una voz autoritaria mirando a un muy peculiar guerrero de la discordia, el cual era el mas desquiciado de los 12- si este mundo no es el nuestro...Aun, entonces si hacemos acto de presencia... -Comenzando a levitar a lo que alcanzaba la vista solo había bosque- entonces ellos vendrán a nosotros -sosteniendo un cetro en sus manos aquel de los guerreros de la discordia con un solo movimiento de su cetro hasta donde llegaba su vista crea una enorme explosión-

Ubicación: Ciudad de Magnolia

-Una ciudad bastante grande, conocida por gran parte del continente no por comercio ni fama de un buen lugar para vivir, si no porque esta ciudad era la localización de lo que se llamaría un "Gremio de magos", en efecto ese mundo donde cayeron ahora los guerreros de Chaos estaba literalmente lleno de magia, por lo que no era dificil el deducir la existencia de magos de todo tipo, y en esa ciudad se encontraba el gremio de magos mas problemático y con mas fama de incontrolable, el nombre de ese gremio es FairyTail. El habiente en ese lugar siempre era animado, o tal vez incluso demasiado animado pero para ellos el luchar "Amistosamente" entre ellos era cosa de todos los días, con creencias como "El problema de uno es problema de todos", y asi ellos vivían y siempre derrotaban a sus oponentes con muchos daños de por-medio, eran bastante famosos por destruir ciudades completas y luego verse obligados a pagar por los daños, pero en ese momento una misión disponible llegaría que cambiaría las cosas-

-En el panel de misiones del gremio una nueva llega y los primeros en ir a ver el nuevo trabajo son un joven de cabello rosa y bufanda blanca- Muévete Gray ! -Dijo el pelirosa forcejeando con un joven de cabello oscuro y de torso desnudo para llegar primero al panel- Lo mismo digo Natsu idiota ! -Ambos corrían cabeza a cabeza pero en in instante se detienen en seco al ver que una chica pelirroja y vistiendo una armadura toma el cartel de la misión recién llegada-

Erza ocurre algo ? -Pregunto el peliblanco a la chica pelirroja al ver que en los ojos de esta había una expresión de asombro y mucha duda-

Dice que la ciudad Magarett fue completamente destruida -Mirando a sus dos compañeros, palabras que se escucharon por todo el lugar llevando al silencio de todos los presentes-

-Una chica de cabello azul, de poca edad se acerca a Erza con mucha preocupación- Como puede ser ? Si LamiaScale esta en esa ciudad, y Chelia... -llevando su mirada al suelo esta siente la amistosa mano del chico pelirosa en su cabeza- Entonces no perdamos tiempo, Wendy ve a buscar a Lucy, debemos partir pronto -Aclaro Erza a sus camaradas-

-Pronto el grupo de magos que irían a ver el asunto de la ciudad y el gremio destruidos se formo con el mago DragonSlayer de fuego llamado Natsu Dragneel, el mago Ice Make Gray Fullbuster, La DragonSlayer de cielo Wendy Marvel, La maga celestial Lucy Hearthfilia y la maga de equipamiento Erza Scarlett. Desde que dejaron Magnolia habían pasado dos días de viaje, los cuales tuvieron contratiempos debido a la extraña "enfermedad" de los DragonSlayer al subir a vehículos, pero finalmente el grupo de 5 magos acompañados también por los respectivos gatos de los DragonSlayers llegan donde debía estar la ciudad Magarett, viendo con sus propios ojos que era totalmente cierta la destrucción de la misma-

-Preocupado el joven mago de hielo corre entre los escombros calcinados buscando rastros de quien sea- Hay alguien aqui !? -mirando hacia todos lados- Estas aquí Lyon !? Lyyoooon ! -Sin obtener respuesta-

Tendremos que separarnos y buscar cualquier pista que nos pueda llevar al origen de este desastre, si encuentran algun herido sobreviviente entonces llévenlo con Wendy rápido -Con las instrucciones dadas por Erza el grupo se dividió en 5 uno por su lado, pero mientras los magos de Fairy Tail buscaban algo que los ayudara a descifrar este misterio, otro gremio eran engullido por la oscuridad...-

Ubicación: Gremio Blue Pegasus

Preguntare una vez mas, la verdad no me importa sin responden o no, habrá quienes elijan su propia vida por la vida de otros -Decía una voz de hombre pero notablemente femenina, hombre de largo y plateado cabello vestido con atuendo extravagante y revelador que a su alrededor flotaba una cantidad de 9 orbes de luz- pero tengan un ultimo vestigio de bello drama si eligen morir al menos

-En el suelo yacían los magos de aquel gremio e incluso su mago mas fuerte, de aspecto bastante extraño, pero con un rostro por demás decir "masculino"- Como podría hacer algo asi...tal vez ellos y yo no compartimos lasos de gremio, pero en mas de una ocasión han sido mis camaradas, como podría yo Ichiya entregar la ubicación de Fairy Tail !? -En un intento de ataque este se alza sobre su enemigo lanzando un potente puñetazos- MEEEEEEEEEEEEN ! -Sin embargo siendo detenido por dos largos tentaculos amarillos, los cuales terminaban en dos pequeñas cabezas con filosos colmillos, tentaculos que estaban unidos al cuerpo de una mujer, la cual vestía con una cantidad mínima de ropa adjunta a una capa, de largos y enmarañados cabellos blancos y labios de intenso rojo-

Espero solo hables por ti Kuja -Dijo la mujer de poca vestimenta- El Void no espera y no hace promesas vacías -Con unos ojos totalmente carentes de misericordia, su compañero suspira con algo de molestia- Eso ya sera por parte tuya Cloud of Darkness, pero un mejor desarrollo seria que abrieras las puertas del Void para nuestros principales enemigos en lugar de actores secundarios sin importancia -Dijo el narcisista con gestos dramáticos-

-La mujer guardo silencio por unos momentos y luego se digno a responder- Bien por esta vez, entonces no queda mas que hacer aquí -Aun sujetando a Ichiya de su brazo esta lo levanta y luego fuertemente lo azota en el suelo y luego lo lanza a una pared atravesando la misma, ambos guerreros de Chaos salieron del gremio pero no sin antes de que Cloud of Darkness se detuviera dando media vuelta mirando al gremio y...- Fusilade Particule Beam ! -Un total de 50 orbes de energía de color negro-rojizo salen de las bocas de los tentaculos amarillos de la mujer impactando todos contra el gremio causando su colapso irremediable- Que acaso deliberadamente fallaste todos tus disparos ? -Pregunto Kuja curioso notando que nadie e el interior del derrumbe había muerto- Como dijiste es mejor si abro las puestas del Void primero para nuestros objetivos -aclaro la mujer-

Mientras tanto en la destruida Magarett

-La DragonSlayer de cielo acompañada por su gata rosa Chelia caminaban por los bosques cercanos a los restos de la ciudad con la esperanza de poder encontrar el paradero de algún miembro de LamiaScale, cuando pronto la chica escucha en las cercanías unos pasos y sintiendo la presencia de un débil poder mágico- Puedes sentirlo Chelia ? -Pregunto a su gata acompañante a lo que la misma respondió asintiendo con la cabeza, ambas fueron rápido a donde se sentía aquel débil poder mágico, para desgracia de la DragonSlayer claro sus esperanzas se vieron recompensadas con una imagen muy fuerte al ver a uno de los miembros de Lamia Scale en condiciones graves, pero no era cualquier miembro-

Che... -Era efectivamente su amiga de aquel gremio- Chelia ! -Rápidamente usando sus poderes curativos, sin embargo el estado de la chica GodSlayer era grave, su cuerpo estaba casi lleno de quemaduras de segundo grado, uno de sus brazos y una de sus piernas también se encontraban rotas- Chelia resiste, quien te hiso esto !? -Aun esforzándose en curar las heridas de su amiga y logrando que esta poco a poco lograra figurar alguna palabra- Están... buscando a Fairy...Tail -Entre quejidos de dolor-

"Los guerreros de otro mundo ya comienzan a hacer acto de presencia en el reino de Fiore, ya han cobrado a sus primeras victimas solo para encontrar a sus verdaderos enemigos destinados e impuestos por los dioses, quienes serán los próximos en caer ante los guerreros de la discordia o podrán oponer una real resistencia ? En el próximo capitulo: Sirenas y Tigres "

 ** _Bueno este es el primer capitulo de este fic, no se si sera muy largo o no, depende de como haga las proximas peleas o las mas importantes mas bien, pero creo que para leer una buena dosis de acción estará bien aunque uno que otro personaje se muera XD, bueno con eso me despido de momento, sigan la historia, comenten, toooodo lo que quieran y nos vemos hasta la proxima_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Saludos a todos los lectores este no es mi primer fic pero si lo es usando a estos personajes en concreto, quiero decir que este fic lo escribí por motivos mas bien personales y puede que a mas de algún lector le molesten uno que otro suceso como puede que haya otros a quienes les encante, asi que con eso los dejo y creo que el titulo del fic deja en claro la temática XD_**

 _ **1 Disclaimer: Se que esto debería estar en la categoría de Crossover, pero por ese lugar de Fanfiction no pasan ni las plantas rodadoras**_

 _ **2 Disclaimer: Fairy Tail y Dissidia FF no me pertenecen, pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores**_

Fairy end

Cap 2: sirenas y tigres

-Al día siguiente de que el maestro Makarov había enviado al equipo de Natsu a investigar sobre la destrucción de la ciudad Magarett, el maestro había tenido la idea de que otros gremios podrían estar en peligro y debían permanecer alerta, enviando un mensaje designando 3 magos donde uno iría a BluePegasus, otro a MermaidHeel y otro a SaberThoot, siendo específicamente algunos de los magos mas capaces en el área de la batalla considerando el como una ciudad que tenia a un gremio tan capas como LamiaScale fue destruida tan fácilmente-

Ubicación: Llanuras, camino a BluePegasus

-Uno de los miembros de FairyTail quienes desconocían la situación actual de BluePegasus caminaba por los campos abiertos, el mago DragonSlayer de hierro acompañado con su gato negro- No puedo creer que el viejo me enviara a mi a tratar con esos payasos de BluePegasus, estos trabajos son para Salamander ! -Mientras que el gato negro Panther Lily solo se limitaba a escuchar a su compañero pensando en que al menos ya estaban a un par de pasos del gremio- Tranquilízate Gajeel, ya casi llegamos

-Sin embargo al adentrarse en los bosques y encontrar el gremio, no solo vieron con sus propios ojos que este estaba totalmente destruido, si no que también el poder mágico de los magos del gremio era casi nulo, de inmediato Gajeel y Lily comenzaron a buscar entre los escombros encontrando primero a Ichiya- Oye resiste ! -Mientras el dragón de acero tomaba al mago caído en sus brazos- Quien demonios iso esto !? -Gracias a la falta de delicadeza de Gajeel al tratar a un hombre herido, este logra despertar- Eran... muy fuertes -Entre quejidos de dolor y fatiga- Eran tan solo dos... pero nos vencieron a todos hasta el punto de casi matarnos, por eso destruyeron el gremio justo sobre nosotros -Llegando al punto de toser sangre- Están buscando a FairyTail, tienes que alertar a tus camaradas de que todos corren grave peligro -Levantando su mano y dejándola caer cayendo inconsciente-

\- Gajeel y Lyli no perdieron tiempo y entre los restos del gremio de BluePegasus logran encontrar a otros magos de este: Hibiky, Ren, Nichiya y al maestro del gremio Bob, todos en estado critico y del resto de los integrantes del gremio no se encontraron rastros-

Mientras tanto en camino a MermaidHeel:

-A aquel gremio que era únicamente de mujeres, fue enviada una de las magas mas reconocibles magas de FairyTail, la usuaria del Satan Soul Mirajane Strauss quien al limite de su vista lograba ya divisar el gremio de MermaidHeel- *Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre todo esto, aunque estoy ya a punto de llegar siento que algo no esta bien* -Pensaba Mira quien instantes despues ve claramente una explosión que ocurre desde el interior del gremio y ve elevarse rápidamente dos cuerpos, uno se encontraba herido, cansado y con una ira notoria en sus ojos mientras que el otro cuerpo se encontraba casi ileso con apenas suciedad y cortes superficiales en su ropa, la chica que se encontraba luchando era Kagura Mikazuchi y su enemigo un hombre de largo y blanco cabello que portaba una katana de descomunal tamaño-

En el combate:

-En pleno aire y con su espada desenfundada Kagura se veía totalmente a la defensiva en contra de su enemigo, pero en un impulso y con todas sus fuerzas, Kagura ataca adaptando su forma fuerte, la misma que fue capas de destruir la armadura defensiva de Erza en los juegos mágicos, sin embargo al lanzar el corte mortal...- Heaven's Light -El espadachín de cabellos plateados en un rápido movimiento pone todo su peso en un corte ascendente el cual chica contra el ataque de Kagura, este ni siquiera se inmuta ante el impacto pero Kagura estaba ahora totalmente abierta a un ataque directo que resulta en...- Octaslash -La descomunal katana emite un pequeño brillo purpura y el espadachín enemigo lanza 8 cortes certeros de lleno en todo el cuerpo de la maga espadachina, terminando con el octavo corte especialmente mas fuerte que el resto creando una pequeña pero poderosa onda expansiva que envía a Kagura a tierra- Esto se acabo, pero la muerte de una de las supuestas magas mas fuertes de este extraño reino de seguro se propagara rápidamente y FairyTail vendrá a nosotros directo a su muerte -Con un ultimo ataque desde las alturas este comienza a caer rápidamente, si llegaba a acertar entonces Kagura seria atravesada por la hoja de la katana y la fuerza usada en el ataque destruiría todo el gremio, de cualquier manera la espadachina de MermaiHeel estaba perdida- Muere, Hell´s Gate

-Sin embargo antes de que Kagura recibiera el golpe final, la grave voz de una mujer se escucho fuerte a poca distancia- Demon Blast ! -Una potente cantidad de energía es disparada hacia el enemigo de Kagura, este claro por la clara presencia de aquella mujer logra desviar el ataque con su inmensa espada, quien elevando su vista con ojos vacíos y despiadados se dirige a su agresora- Si lo que querías era acertar un ataque sorpresa, entonces no te hagas presente de una manera tan notoria

Tu... tu eres... -Intentaba hablar la espadachina de MermaidHeel quien agonizaba- Mirajane Strauss, de FairyTail -Por supuesto estando tan cerca de su victima, el nombre de dicho gremio resuena en la mente del enemigo- Entonces tu eres uno de los objetivos que tenemos -Apuntando su espada hacia Mirajane- pero has cometido un error al venir aquí sola, aunque también puedo asumir que no tienes idea de quien soy o de porque... -Y en un solo instante el filo de la katana volvió a posar su punta en Kagura, atravesando una de sus piernas para que este terminara su oración- Hago todo esto -Siguiendo un desgarrador grito de dolor por parte de la chica-

-Mira de inmediato se lanza a la ayuda de Kagura Mikazuchi a una enorme velocidad dirigiendo un potente ataque con sus garras hacia su adversario quien de un simple salto evado el ataque y sale por el techo destruido quedando flotando en el aire- Con todas ellas muertas sin duda tendran mas razones para venir, te diré algo que no olvidaras -Mientras en su mano hacia aparecer un orbe negro que poco a poco comenzaba a desprender destellos y rayos al rededor del brazo de ese hombre- Somos 13 en total contando al dios de la discordia, y mi nombre es Sephiroth -Con un solo movimiento de su brazo aquel orbe desaparece y el cielo sobre Mirajane se abre dando paso a una enorme roca oscura similar a un meteorito- Si sobrevives a mi Black Materia entonces te tocara vivir algo mucho peor -Desapareciendo en un destello la enorme roca descendía hacia donde se encontraba Mira quien sin dudarlo toma su forma mas poderosa, Santan Soul: Sitri. La maga demoníaca con todas sus fuerzas vuela hacia la roca oscura logrando romperla en pedazos con uno de sus golpes a toda velocidad y potencia, pero al romperla esta explota en una destellante luz, la manga de FairyTail había logrado destruir la roca y salvarse a si y lo que había a su alrededor, pero había quedado lastimada de gravedad-

Ubicación: Frente a SaberThoot

-Del mismo modo que Mirajane, el DragonSlayer de segunda generación que usaba el rayo como su magia corría hacia el gremio encontrándose a lo lejos ya que de este provenían enormes explosiones, puede ver como claramente como ina inmensa serpiente sale del interior del gremio, esa era la conocida 13ava puerta del zodiaco en posesión de Yukino Agria, sin embargo a los ojos de Laxus tan fácil como apareció esa bestia facil se fue explotando como si nada, eso seguido de característicos relámpagos negros, ases de luz y corrientes sombrías-

Dentro del gremio:

-Por un lado..- Hakuryu no... -Y por el otro...- Eiryu no... -Acabando ambos magos al unisono- HOOOOUKOOOOO ! -Los ataques de aliento de los DragonSlayer de la luz y la sombra se unen en un solo poderoso ataque que iba dirigido a uno de dos agresores dentro del gremio, el cual destacaba por una piel oscura, cabello largo negro, vestimentas anaranjadas y una espada negra imponente que parecía no para cortar si no para aplastar. Ese enemigo podría usar su fuerte espada para contra atacar con auqel gran poder que se dirigía hacia el, pero...- Jecht... -Clavando la espada en el suelo y despidiendo un aura negra-anaranjada- RUSH ! -Con sus dos manos bloqueando ambos rugidos y sus piernas de un solo impulso este llega hasta los DragonsSlayer tomando sus rostros, su aura en ese momento se vuelve tan potente que una gran cantidad de fuego sale de sus manos a gran presión dando directo a los rostros de ambos magos y terminando con una explosión de fuego que envía con un gran impulso a ambos dragones a chocar contra una pared, mientras que por otro lado...-

RAIJIN NO KEN ! -El GodSlayer del rayo luchaba solo contra uno de los dos invasores, que destacaba por un largo y rubio cabello, cuernos prominentes, una larga capa purpura y una armadura dorada con característicos diseños de calaveras, y en una de sus manos sujetando un cetro con el cual aparentemente no le era dificil bloquear los ataques del mago de rayos negros, este siendo obligado a retroceder...- 120mm KOKURAIHOU ! -Un inmenso ataque de relámpagos negros concentrados se dirigían al enemigo, quien con la punta inferior de su cetro toca el suelo y luego con su mano libre hace aparecer una esfera de fuego azul- "Flare !" -La bola de fuego que poseía el tamaño de un hombre adulto choca contra el ataque de Orga ambos neutralizándose, Orga en un rápido movimiento aparece a espaldas del enemigo propinando un potente golpe imbuido en electricidad negra, el cual es bloqueado por el ante brazo del enemigo quien no puede evitar ser impulsado hasta dar con una pared siendo sacado del gremio por la fuerza del golpe, Orga se sentía bien por haber logrado tal hazaña, pero desconocía que había caído en una trampa al ver en el suelo que se forma rápidamente un circulo mágico que hace aparecer un total de 15 esferas las cuales detonan creando una potente pero controlada explosión, el lugar en el cual se había formado fue justo donde el adversario había tocado el piso con su cetro- "Dreary Cell", realmente pensaba que no había anticipado su movimiento ? -Sintiéndose victorioso, pero su vista reafirma lo contrario al ver que hacia el se dirigía otro ataque de relámpagos concentrados igual al anterior y de la misma forma contrarestandola con su bola de fuego azul- Parece que en todos los mundos mis enemigos nunca saben cuando deben rendirse e inclinarse esperando perdón -Viendo como el humo se disipaba, Orga estaba lastimado pero no de gravedad, para el guerrero de Chaos no seria dificil, o al menos es lo que el creía, pero este no contaba con una cosa al no poner atención a lo que le rodea, pero logrando escuchar claramente el hechizo de un nuevo agresor-

RAIRYU NO HOUKOOOO ! -El ataque aliento del DragonSlayer del rayo golpea directamente al oponente de Orga, sin embargo el enemigo habiéndose percatado por el claro grito de aquel ataque, logra a duras penas bloquear el ataque usando su cetro, pero sin poder evitar que el ataque de Laxus explotara justo frente siendo arrastrado varios metros por la explosión- Valla valla -Decia Laxus mientras hacia sonar sus nudillos- Parece que esto no sera una perdida de tiempo como esperaba

"La lucha entre Laxus y SaberThoot contra los dos guerreros de la discordia estalla, podrá uno de los magos mas fuertes de FairyTail conseguir la victoria ? Mientras los dragones gemelos de SaberThoot se encuentran en la misma situación. En el próximo capitulo: Rugir de luz y oscuridad"

 _ **Bueno nuevamente reitero mi conocimiento sobre el posicionamiento de este fic como historia regular y no como Crossover, sin embargo parte de escribir los fiction (aunque este sea mas por mero placer) es que sean leidos, y por los Crossover con Dissidia no se pasa nadie asi que por eso lo cambie de lugar, bueno dicho eso espero les guste la historia, comenten que todo sirve, sigan y asi nos vemos hasta la proxima :D**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Fairy End: FairyTail x Dissidia 012 FF_**

 **1 Disclaimer: Se que esto debería estar en la categoría de Crossover, pero por ese lugar de Fanfiction no pasan ni las plantas rodadoras**

 **2 Disclaimer: Fairy Tail y Dissidia FF no me pertenecen, pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores**

Cap 3: Rugir de luz y obscuridad

-Laxus usa su "Cuerpo de Rayo" y se lanza al ataque, con gran velocidad y sin contenerse como siempre lanza demoledores golpes electrificados en contra del guerrero de la discordia, pero este sin siquiera usar habilidades mágicas bloquea con su cetro los golpes de Laxus, claro este si sentía la fuerza del DragonSlayer de segunda generación, sentía cierto retroceso de su cuerpo al enfrentar físicamente al mago de rayos- Que hábil muchacho -Ambos deteniéndose- Puedes salvar tu vida si solo te inclinas ante mi y me sirves, no tiene caso que mueras con ese potencial -Pero Laxus sin una sola palabra usa su técnica "Erupción de rayo" atacando desde abajo al enemigo- Soy Laxus Dreyar de FairyTail, no creas que puedes doblegarnos asi de fácil -El humo creado de los rayos persistió unos segundos, pero la voz del enemigo se escucha detrás de este- Yo soy el emperador Mateus Palamecia, y aun no existe ser que no pueda doblegarse ante mi -Con el humo disipado Mateus forma un rombo en el aire con la punta de su cetro- Ligth Crown -Un circulo aparece formándose con aquel rombo de luz y del centro una ráfaga de proyectiles de destrucción son disparados directo a Laxus quien con su cuerpo de rayo logra evadir los disparos que no parecen sesar-

-Mientras evade los disparos del emperador Laxus contra ataca con su "Explosión de rayo", Mateus incapaz de defenderse sin cesar su ataque descae el circulo mágico y desvía el golpe de electricidad con un fuerte movimiento de su cetro, ahora concentrando una fuerte cantidad de energía en la punta superior de su cetro apuntando a Laxus- Dinamite ! -Una esfera de energía concentrada es disparada a Laxus, quien logra evadir el ataque pero no lo suficientemente lejos como para notar el poder de atraccion del ataque, Laxus era fuertemente atraído hacia la esfera de energía que se encontraba en el suelo, justo al entrar en el rango de daño la esfera explota generando una gran explosión, saliendo del humo con daño claramente visible en su cuerpo, pero no letal-

Raijin no Ryōiki ! -Ese grito fue escuchado por ambos luchadores y Mateus se ve rápidamente rodeado por un domo de relámpagos negros, despues de todo Orga aun no había sido descartado de la lucha, ahora em guerrero de la discordia enfrentaría al DragonSlayer y al GodSlayer-

-Aturdido por el ataque de Orga, Mateus baja su guardia y solo tomo unos pocos momentos para que...- Raijin no Kaden Ryūshi Hō ! -Y por su parte Laxus...- Narumikazuchi ! -Creando una inmensa explosión de rayor amarillos y negros, las dos técnicas mas fuertes de ambos magos chocan directamente, pero...- Star... -Fue escuchada la voz del guerrero de la discordia detrás del humo que rápidamente de disipo mostrando a Mateus rodeado por un escudo en forma de pirámide, con su cetro girando rápidamente sobre el creando un circulo mágico a sus pies, seguido de un segundo circulo aun mas grande- FAAAALL ! -Ese hechizo llamado "StarFall", los círculos mágicos desaparecieron bajo el emperador abriendo el cielo sobre Orga y Laxus y una lluvia de pequeños meteoros como balas rodeándolos rápidamente a los magos del rayo recibiendo posteriormente el impacto final de un meteoro que fueron incapaces de evadir, lo que quedo despues del impacto fue solo un gran agujero sin restos siquiera- No esperaba que aun siguieras con vida, pero las cucarachas son bastante difíciles de matar -a sus espaldas una chica que vestía unas ropas asiáticas al igual que el estilo de su cabello, se trataba de minerva quien se veia lastimada y apenas podía mantenerse de pie con su mano extendía, en un ultimo momento había usado su "Magia del dios de la guerra" para encerrar a ambos magos, de modo similar al que iso con Lector hace tiempo-

En otro lado de las cercanías al gremio:

-La lucha entre Sting y Rouge contra Jecht se mantenía pareja, debido al uso del DragonForce de los dragones gemelos, claro solo unidos eran capaces de luchar a duras penas al mismo nivel que bestial guerrero de Caos-

Eiryū no Renjakusen ! -Atacando Rouge desde las sombras mientras que Sting...- Hakuryū no Bakudama ! -Ambos ataque se dirigían a Jecht de frente- Jecht Block ! -Con un solo movimiento de su brazo crea una barrera únicamente con su energía bloqueando los ataque de ambos DragonSlayer creando una explosión frente a el, rápidamente Sting aparece a la derecha de Jecht propinando un golpe certero en su rostro que solo lo hace retroceder un paso, lo cual el guerrero de la discordia veía como un logro para el joven mago, sin darse cuenta que sobre el...-Eiryū no Kagitsume ! -Recibiendo de lleno la patada de Rouge en su cabeza, pero reaccionando lo suficiente como para tomar la misma pierna de Rouge y usándolo para golpear a Sting, luego lanzandolo para que que ambos chocaran- Que fue lo que dijo su compañero hace unos momentos ? Creo que había dicho algo de que cuando acabara conmigo no seria capas de recordarme, pero despues de romperle el cuello de un solo golpe ahora yo soy quien no recuerda su nombre -Refiriéndose claramente a Rufus, tal era la fuerza física de Jecht que habia sido capas de vencer a Rufus de un solo puñetazo en la cara, mención que no fue dificil hacer enfurecer a los dos magos de SaberThoot, Rufus aun seguía vivo pero si no eran capaces de atenderlo entonces moriría inevitablemente, pero para eso primero debían vencer a Jecht y solo había una opción, el DragonForce-

-Uno al lado del otro los dragones gemelos concentraban una gran cantidad de energía para un ataque combinado, no estaban seguros si podrían vencer a Jecht, pero al menos si lo harían retroceder siendo Rufus y sus otros compañeros del gremio la prioridad y auxiliarlos pronto, ambos con uno de sus brazos extendidos hacia atrás preparando un cañonazo masivo de luz y sombras, Jecht por su parte toma su espada preparándose para el golpe quien claramente subestimaba a los DragonSlayer-

Seieiryū Senga ! -Así en inmenso rayo de luz y sombra es disparado hacia el guerrero de la discordia quien con un fuerte movimiento de su espada logra detener el rayo continuo, pero habiendo subestimado la fuerza de ese ataque inevitablemente retrocede hasta el punto en el que le es imposible mantenerse sobre el suelo siendo despedido por los cielos por el impacto del ataque, pero aun habiendo sido arrojado de ese modo su cuerpo estaba casi ileso-

-El poderoso rayo de los dragones habia sido claramente visto por Mateus y Minerva, y el emperador con un largo suspiro despues...- Debo ir por el, ustedes no morirán hoy al parecer, tienen una oportunidad para decidir si desean vivir bajo mis pies o morir aplastados por los mismos -Comenzando a elevarse hasta que en cuestión de minutos el guerrero de Caos Mateus Palamecia ya se habia perdido de vista, no paso mucho tiempo para que todos los sobrevivientes se reunieran contemplando que ahora su gremio estaba en ruinas, pero algo mas importante era atender a los pocos sobrevivientes que eran Yukino, Rufus, Laxus, Orga y claro los dos Exceeds. En esos mismos momentos Wendy atendía las heridas de su amiga Chelia, Mirajane llevaba a Kagura Mikazuchi al gremio de FairyTail y Gajeel junto con Lily llevaban a los escasos sobrevivientes encontrados de BluePegasus-

Sherria ! -Llamaba Wendy a su amiga intentando hacerla reaccionar poco a poco hasta lograrlo, la chica de cabello fuxia no tardo demasiado en recobrar nuevamente la conciencia y poder hablar mas fluidamente- Dime quien iso esto !? -Se hacen llamar los guerreros de Caos, llegaron preguntando por la marca de un gremio, la marca de FairyTail, nosotros nos negamos ya que todos en el gremio percibimos la fuerte energía maligna de los dos sujetos que llegaron -En esos momentos el rostro de Wendy no entraba en si de asombro- Dices que solo dos hicieron todo esto ?

-Sherria asintió con la cabeza en gran tristeza- los recuerdo claramente... -Ahora con mayor seriedad que tristeza- Uno era un payaso el cual siempre estaba riendo y posee una variedad muy basta e irracional de magia, el otro vestía una gruesa armadura celeste y portaba una espada dorada, su casco tenia una visera que aun asi no dejaba ver sus ojos que poseía una magia defensiva muy poderosa, el fue capas de derrotar por si solo a Lyon y al señor Jura -Intentando mantenerse calmada Wendy carga con su hombro a su amiga para reunirse con el resto del equipo- De momento buscaremos a la señorita Erza y a los demás para que nos cuentes lo ocurrido

\- Tan pronto como Wendy y Sherria se reunieron con el resto del grupo esta prefirió contar a todo el gremio en general lo ocurrido, despues de todo ella sabia la magia que utilizaban 2 de los enemigos y debían saberlo si uno fue capas de vencer a uno de los 10 magos santos, al mismo tiempo que llegaron el grupo de Natsu luego llego Gajeel, Mirajane y Laxus con los respectivos sobrevivientes de los gremios atacados-

"El relato de Sherria sobre los guerreros de Caos que destruyeron la ciudad Maggaret pone a todo FairyTail en un estado de temor, claro otros solo esperan a que los enemigos aparezcan, mas de un miembro del gremio queda con un profundo resentimiento al saber de la caída de importantes amigos. En el próximo capitulo: El Bufón y el eterno vació"

 _ **Tal vez se lo pregunten, si ese es el caso dire que el romance aqui sera casi nulo, es una historia mas bien para dar paso a la accion y a algo de tragedia, tal vez haya alguno que otro momento cariñoso entre personajes de FairyTail pero no seran abundantes, bueno con eso me despido, comenten, sigan la historia, toooodo lo que ustedes quieran y nos vemos hasta laaaaa proxima :D**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_airy End: FairyTail x Dissidia 012 FF_**

 **1 Disclaimer: Se que esto debería estar en la categoría de Crossover, pero por ese lugar de Fanfiction no pasan ni las plantas rodadoras**

 **2 Disclaimer: Fairy Tail y Dissidia FF no me pertenecen, pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores**

Cap 4: El bufón y el eterno vació

-En el gremio de FairyTail recibían a los recién llegados enviados en las misiones asignadas por Makarov y a los supervivientes encontrados quienes no tardaron en ser atendidos por Wendy y Sherria con su magia curativa, pronto no tardaron en abordar a distintos de los recién llegados de entre ellos Erza hacia Kagura- Dime Kagura, que ocurrió con Miliana !? -La que era la maga mas fuerte de MermaidHeel ahora mismo no podía siquiera ver a Erza a la cara, ese gesto era mas que suficiente como para dar a entender a Titania que para su amiga de la infancia era demasiado tarde-

Bien Sherria, podrías relatarnos lo que ocurrió con LamiaScale y toda la ciudad ? -Pedía Makarov amablemente- Si no quieres hacerlo lo entenderé, pero necesitamos saber hasta que punto llega la fuerza de nuestros perseguidores si fueron capaces incluso de vencer a los mejores magos de otros gremios -Sherria negaba con la cabeza en sentido de que estaba dispuesta a cooperar y contar la historia- Esta bien, todo ocurrió hace unos pocos días, el señor Jura había ido al gremio pidiendo permiso a sus superiores en el consejo y...

Ubicación: LamiaScale, flashback

Entonces las ciudades alrededor solo han desaparecido y ya ? -Preguntaba Jura seriamente a Lyon y a Juka quienes se encontraban con el en ese momento, el resto del gremio se veía animado por la visita del mago mas fuerte del mismo, Sherria se encontraba en aquel momento platicando con otros miembros, pero se mantenía atenta escuchando la conversación que tenían con Lyon- Así es, los pueblos cercanos a la ciudad han desaparecido de la noche a la mañana, tampoco hemos encontrado sobrevivientes de lo que sea que haya ocurrido, pero hay algo extraño -Dejando cierto silencio llamando la atención de Jura- En los últimos días han desaparecido 5 pueblos alrededor, los restos de 3 de esos pueblos habían sido claramente destruidos por un fuerte poder mágico, pero los otros dos simplemente parecen haber desaparecido, no hay rastros de que se haya usado algún hechizo en el área, simplemente todo el pueblo parece haber sido borrado de la nada

-Yuka comenzaba a sudar muy notoriamente, algo que es claramente notado por Lyon y Jura, por Sherria también claro- Hay algo que sepas que no nos hayas dicho Yuka ? -Asintiendo con la cabeza- Hace unos pocos días despues de regresar de una misión, me encontraba viajando a pie en dirección hacia aquí, cuando sentí un enorme poder mágico, entonces corrí en dirección hacia el y vi uno de los poblados que había sido destruido en ese momento, y sobre el lugar sobrevolaba un sujeto con maquillaje y traje de bufón con cabello rubio y un rostro totalmente fuera de si, cuando lo vi supe que no podría luchan contra alguien asi, había sentido un gran temor solo con su presencia, pero lo mas que me llamo su atención, en su dedo este manifestaba una llama que tenia la forma de la marca de FairyTail -En ese momento todos quienes escucharon el nombre de FairyTail voltearon la mirada hacia Yuka, y luego mas bruscamente al escuchar la puerta del gremio abrirse de una patada viendo a un bufón de rubios cabellos y a un enorme sujeto vestido con una armadura celeste y una espada dorada-

YOOOHOOOOUUU -Exclamaba el bufón con una pequeña reverencia de presentación- Saludos damas y caballeros, venimos aquí de buena manera a preguntar sobre un grupo de personas, mi nombre es Kefka Palazzo, y aquí a mi lado Exdeath -Señalando a su acompañante de armadura- Y estamos buscando a cierto grupito de personas que tienen una marca muy peculiar... -Mostrando con una llama la marca de FairyTail, en ese momento Lyon y Jura miraron a Yuka quien asintió con la cabeza dando a entender que ese era aquel bufón que se había visto en lo que antes era un poblado- No tenemos nada que decirles a ustedes sobre eso, pero si tenemos algo que decir sobre los lugares que han destruido a los alrededores, como miembro del consejo mágico los llevare a un juicio ! -Preparándose para el combate junto con el resto del gremio quien toma la misma disposición, este tomando la iniciativa alzando dos de sus dedos al aire creando 3 enormes pilares de roca que golpean al enemigo, sin embargo tras la cortina de humo que deja el ataque los pilares se derrumban dejando ver un escudo carmesí creado por la espada de Exdeath- Me pregunto si alguno de tus ataque podria siquiera rasgar las defensas de mi tan monótono aliado -Decía burlesco el bufón- El Void tal vez espere eternamente, pero yo no soy tan paciente -Desciendo su escudo su espada comenzó a girar entre sus manos, alrededor de todos los magos del gremio reunidos se crearon 4 esferas plateadas que comenzaron a girar lentamente y luego aumentando su velocidad creando una fuerte energía eléctrica- Grand Cross ! -Las 4 esferas convergen entre si liberando toda la energía destructiva reunida, provocando la destrucción del gremio y la dispersión de todos los miembros quienes habían logrado resistir al ataque, a las afueras de la ciudad habían caído Yuka, Sherria y Lyion viendo frente a ellos a Kefka-

-Sin perder la mas pequeña oportunidad es Yuka quien primero ataca- Hadō Buretto ! -Disparando proyectiles mágicos de sus manos, pero a modo tan precipitado que son fácilmente evadidos por Kefka, quien en pleno aire con un solo chasquido de sus dedos...- Trine ! - 3 triángulos azules aparecen alrededor de Yuka los cuales impactan en el área de su corazón, cerebro y cuello, con un ataque lo bastante potente como para casi detener sus funciones vitales, un golpe letal que Sherria rápidamente se dispuso a curar rápidamente, ahora su compañero estaba fuera de peligro pero inconsciente-

Pagaras por eso ! -Con un rápido movimiento de sus manos el mago de hielo de LamiaScale ataca- Ice make: Dragonfly ! -Creando un gran numero de libélulas que rápidamente se dirigen a un golpe certero, pero el guerrero de Caos sin embargo no esquiva estas- Extra-Crispy Firaga !  
-Disparando 6 proyectiles de fuego desde sus dedos que interceptan a las libélulas causando el obvio derretimiento de estas, pero el bufón descartaba a uno de sus enemigos que ahora se encontraba sobre el- Tenjin no Dogō ! -Exhalando el aliento de GolSlayer de cielo el golpe resulta certero dejando a Kefka tirado en el suelo "aparentemente inconsciente"- Bastante creído para tan poca fuerza -Declara el mago de hielo confiado de que la pelea había acabado, tanto el como Sherria se acercaban al cuerpo cuando este repentinamente salto hacia lo alto y...- Scatter Spray Blizzaga ! -Disparando un enorme bloque de hielo-Waggle-Wobbly Firaga !  
-Disparando dos enormes bolas de fuego despues, las bolas de fuego evidentemente eran para Lyon, estas de ser pequeñas pasan a ser del tamaño de un hombre adulto, mientras que el bloque de hielo dirigido a Sherria se detiene frente a ella rompiéndose y fragmentándose en pequeños proyectiles impactando en su cuerpo-

Ice Make: Monkey ! -Creando un mono de hielo gigante logrando protegerse del ataque de las bolas de fuego mientras que Sherria por su parte curaba sus heridas, reincorporándose rápidamente con Kefka aun en el aire- Tenjin no Boreasu ! -Lanzando dos grandes corrientes desde sus manos, sin embargo estas son evadidas a pesar de su tamaño- Tu puntería es peor que tu desarrollo corporal ! -Sin percatarse de que a su espalda Lyon había conseguido llegar hasta su altura- Ice Make: Sword ! -Propinando un corte limpio y certero en el cuerpo del Bufón, claro con la consecuencia inesperada de que la espada se rompe al finalizar el corte, una prueba de la dura resistencia del cuerpo de Kefka quien gracias al golpe fue directo a impactar contra el suelo, y ahora ambos magos lanzando sus mas fuertes conjuros, por su parte Sherria...- Amatsu no Murakumo ! -Creando una tempestad de corriente negra, y por su parte Lyon...- Ice Make: Snow Dragon ! -Creando un imponente dragón de hielo y nieve, ambos conjuros impactarían justo en el blanco esta vez seguramente acabando con la pelea, sin embargo...- Maelstrom ! -Un gigantesco remolino aparece frente a los conjuros de los magos de LamiaScale neutralizandolos, inmediatamente frente a Kefka y los magos aparece Exdeath, Lyon y Sherria se sorprenden al ver a aquel enemigo sin ningún rasguño- Tomate la pelea en cerio Kefka, es mejor eso a que te dejes llevar -Entre quejidos de molestia el bufón se pone de pie revelando que la herida del corte de Lyon ya no se encontraba- Cual es el punto de que Mateus dijera que podría divertirme si no me dejas eh !? Pfffff bien como sea, tu intromisión me ah quitado todos los ánimos, pueden enviarlos a tu precioso Void -Y exdeath respondía fríamente - Con mucho placer... -Creando un circulo de luz a sus pies el cual instantáneamente desaparece junto con el y reapareciendo justo frente a Lyon, Exdeath crea en ese momento una enorme esfera negra alrededor del cuerpo de Lyon cubriéndolo por completo que rápidamente desaparece junto con la esfera-

-Sherria ya no podía continuar, no al ver el alcance de los poderes de aquellos dos sujetos, sabiendo que al igual que Lyon no había duda de que el resto de sus camaradas habían sido consumidos por Exdeath la chica no tardo en caer presa del pánico y emprender vuelo usando su magia, pero al estar en pleno aire logro ver de lo lejos a Kefka con una inconmensurable cantidad de poder destructivo entre sus manos- HYPERDRIVE ! -Disparando de una sola ves esa cantidad de poder reunido golpeando a Sherria por completo, pero el impacto había sido tan grande que esta sale disparada kilometros de distancia-

Fin flashback

Desconozco el como es que no me encontraron, había caído inconsciente y cuando desperté estaba demasiado lastimada como para poder caminar a la ciudad y fue arrastrándome, cuando llegue todo había desaparecido por completo -Comenzando a caer en el llanto- Lo lamento... no pude hacer nada por mis compañeros... -Todos ya se habían dando cuenta del alcance del poder de los guerreros de la Discordia, y las tragedias que habían traído consigo, pero en FairyTail había plena confianza de que podrían vencerlos, por lejos el mas emocionado era Natsu-

Ubicación: Valles rocosos

-Por un lado se encontraba el mago mas fuerte de todo FairyTail, Gildartz Clive- Así que tu eres uno de esos sujetos que se dice buscan a los miembros de FairyTail eh ? -Dirigiéndose a un hombre que vestía una ostentosa armadura y sostenía una gran alabarda de doble filo en una de sus manos- Como el juez maestro, yo Gabranth debo poner a prueba a nuestros enemigos, saber si son lo bastante débiles para morir o lo bastante fuertes como para ser una amenaza real y morir de todos modos -con esas palabras la siempre tranquila cara de Gildartz cambia a una expresión de odio total- Ni se les ocurra, mi hija es parte de FairyTail y ellos son mi familia...!

"Una batalla real entre un miembro de FairyTail contra un guerrero de la discordia, ambos en igualdad de condiciones, sin embargo el estilo de combate de Gabranth es por demás inusual, podrá la magia de Gildartz hacer frente al juez maestro ? En el próximo capitulo: Gildartz vs Gabranth"

 _ **Con esto hago entrega de un nuevo capitulo y bueno con eso me despido, comenten, sigan la historia, toooodo lo que ustedes quieran y nos vemos hasta laaaaa proxima :D**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Fairy End: FairyTail x Dissidia 012 FF_**

 **1 Disclaimer: Se que esto debería estar en la categoría de Crossover, pero por ese lugar de Fanfiction no pasan ni las plantas rodadoras**

 **2 Disclaimer: Fairy Tail y Dissidia FF no me pertenecen, pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores**

Cap 5: Gildartz vs Gabranth

-Ninguno de los dos guerreros perdió el tiempo y el puño del mago mas fuerte de FairyTail choca contra las espadas de Gabranth las cuales ahora formaban una alabarda de dos hojas, ambos notando claramente como su adversario poseía maestría en combate cuerpo a cuerpo, pero un golpe del "Crash" de Gildarts era tan mortal como ser apuñalado por el arma del guerrero de Caos quien con un rugido de guerra da un rápido giro creando una fuerte y cortante corriente de viento alejando a Gildarts-

No ganaras jamas ! -Poniendo su arma en posición vertical un aura roja y brillante lo cubre, sin embargo el amgo de FairyTail no esperaría a ver que tan impresionante seria la magia de su enemigo, este con un fuerte impulso se posiciona frente a Gabranth y lanza un exitoso golpe al estomago del guerrero de Caos haciéndolo impactar contra un muro de rocas- Parece que no tengo tiempo para confiarme, por mas hábil que seas en combate, esta claro que tu magia requiere una preparación muy especial o de lo contrario intentarías vencerme rápido -Haciendo sonar los nudillos de su mano real, ante tal declaración Gabranth solo deja salir una risa- Y notaste eso solo con un par de intercambios de ataques ? si que eres hábil -Reincorporándose con esfuerzo retoma su posición nuevamente con el aura roja brillante- Te dije que no te dejaría hacerlo ! -Con otro rápido movimiento frente a el Gildarts dirige el golpe al rostro, pero de ultimo momento este es bloqueado por la alabarda de Gabranth y recibiendo una patada ganando distancia seguida de una rapida arremetida de la empuñadura del guerrero de Caos alejándolo 7 metros retomando su posición preparando su poder mágico-

-Esta vez usando su magia de desmoldaje Gildarts toca el suelo fragmentandolo en dirección a su enemigo provocando que este perdiera el equilibrio, inmediatamente el mago de FairyTail arremete contra Gabranth con un fuerte golpe en su rostro lanzandolo por los aires, sin embargo nunca considero que eso podría haber sido una mala idea ya que...- Que es lo que...? -Un gran y rojizo destello cubre el cielo por un momento y al terreno de batalla vuelve a caer el guerrero de la discordia quien esta vez emitía un intenso poder mágico y sobre su cabeza llevaba un casco, su alabarda también estaba dividida en dos como lo estaban antes de comenzar el combate- Ya has perdido mago...

-Gildarz no perdió tiempo y ataco a su enemigo con todo su poder, pero este...- Hatred ! -Alrededor de Grabranth se forma una linea circular que comienza a atraer a Gildarts, de ese modo una gran cantidad de energía seria liberada d eun solo golpe dañando todo su cuerpo-Haja Kensē: Itten ! -Negando el ataque de su adversario un fuerte rayo mágico se dispara de la mano real de Gildarts atacando a Gabranth, pero este con un grito y un fuerte movimiento de su alabarda desvía el ataque enviándolo a lo lejos pero la explosión del ataque es tal que logra verse claridad desde tantos kilometros- Innosence ! -Con sus dos hojas el guerrero de Caos lanza 4 cortes de energía directo a Gildarts con una fuerza tal que el rastro de la magia en esos cortes parecía distorsionar la imagen que dejaban en su camino- Haja Kensē: Itten ! -Nuevamente el mago de FairyTail niega el hechizo de su enemigo disparando otro fuerte rayo de energía destructiva, seria claramente el mismo resultado, pero en lugar de desviarlo con su arma..-Execution ! -Con un corte tan fino y poderoso que el tajo llega a verse en el mismo espacio, el ataque de Gabranth rechaza el de Gildarts mientras el hechizo de Gabranth seguía su curso hacia el mago de FairyTail el cual no impacta directamente, pero la explosión de ambas magias colisionando genera tal poder destructivo el cual si logra alcanzar a Gildarts quien haciendo uso de todo su poder mágico usa su magia de fragmentasion dividiendo toda esa energía liberada hasta que dejara de ser peligrosa, pero quedando descubierto para un ataque directo de los puños del enemigo directo en su estomago-

Te lo dije, ya ah perdido -Y con el mago de FairyTail aturdido por el golpe- Fulminating Oblivion ! -Y de sus manos disparando una inconmensurable cantidad de fuego negro y rojo mientras sus hojas flotaban alrededor de sus manos, con un impacto tan fuerte como para hundir a Gildartz en las paredes rocosas- Aun no eh terminado, Ruin Unflinching ! -Lanzando a la distancia un total de 3 golpes que a simple vista se veían simples, pero frente a los ojos de Gildarts el espacio frente a el se fractura con una liberación de energía lo bastante potente como para hacerlo atravesar todo el cañón rocoso en el que se encontraban, el mago de FairyTail no tardo en abrir sus ojos y ver a su enemigo nuevamente frente a el- Este es el ultimo, Frost... -Levantando su dedo, sin embargo antes de terminar su conjuro una mano lo detiene- Alto Gabranth, Si vas matarlo ahora entonces que nos diga donde esta el resto de sus camaradas -Decia una imponente voz de un hombre de contextura alta y fornida, vistiendo una armadura azul oscuro con el área del pecho en color amarillo y con una larga capa y un casco que apenas si dejaba ver sus ojos- Golbez... El es demasiado fuerte como para simplemente dejarlo vivir porque nos diga el donde se esconden sus compañeros me parece un juicio muy poco favorable en contra de nuestro dios Caos, ademas los suyos vendrán a nosotros despues de saber que uno de sus compañeros murió en nuestras manos -Sin embargo Golbez no soltaba la mano de Gabranth- De no usar todo mi poder el me habría vencido, incluso tuve que usar mis conjuros mas poderosos para enfrentarlo, quieres mantener vivo a alguien asi ? -Golbez en ese momento suelta la mano del juez, pero una voz femenina es quien responde a la pregunta, apareciendo al lado de sus dos camaradas con un aleteo de plumas negras vistiendo un largo vestido rojo emplumado de negro en sus bordes al igual que dos alas del mismo modo- No, pero el que los suyos sepan sobre nuestro poder bajara lo suficiente su moral como para que no se resistan demasiado, dudo que alguien mas valga la pena como para usar nuestros máximos poderes no creen ? -Golbez asentía con la cabeza y ante un voto de 2 contra 1 el juez solo se limita a acatar la decisión- Bien Ultimecia y Golbez, sera a su manera, ademas ya recuerdo con exactitud las características de sus poderes, fácilmente podremos rastrearlo -Asi la mujer del vestido rojo con un movimiento de su mano hace desaparecer a sus dos camaradas y a si misma dejando al mago mas fuerte de FairyTail derrotado mas no muerto ni agonizando-

Si el resto de su gente es tan poderoso como ese sujeto entonces si nos veremos forzados a usar nuestros máximos poderes, y entre nosotros guerreros tan problemáticos como Kefka, Garland y Gilgamesh tal vez se excedan demasiado y los excesos nunca son buenos -Caminaba Golbez en medio de Gabranth y Ultimecia- Ese sujeto pudo ser capas de vencerte Gabranth, tener que usar la ExBurst tan pronto me parece insultante para nuestras filas -Decía la bruja Ultimecia arrogante-

Mientras tanto en el gremio de FairyTail...

-En medio del gremio dos figuras aparecen sorprendiendo a todos los presentes, se trataba de Gildarts derrotado y quien lo cargaba era el conocido por el gremio mago del consejo Doranbolt, todos los presentes se reunieron ante quien sabían era el mago mas fuerte del gremio- Que fue lo que ocurrió !? -Dirigiéndose el Maestro Makarov- Me tope contra un sujeto muy fuerte, lo único que me ah golpeado mas fuerte que ese sujeto de la discordia ah sido Acnologia -Entre la multitud Natsu Dragneel queda al frente del mago- Pudiste derrotarlo verdad ? Por eso estas aquí ! -Sin embargo la respuesta no llego a los oídos del DragonSlayer de fuego, el silencio otorgaba una respuesta negativa, Gildarts había sido vencido, pero mas haya de sentir miedo o frustración solo unas palabras salen de Natsu- Estoy encendido ! -La emoción de una pelea asi no solo se reflejaba en el rostro del pelirosa, también en la de algunos de sus camaradas- Esa emoción sera de gran ayuda al momento de combatir, no olviden que no perdemos ante nadie, PORQUE SOMO FAIRYTAIL ! -Las palabras del maestro dieron un efecto inmediato sobre todos los miembros y también animando a los sobrevivientes de los gremios aliados, solo quedaba esperar a que las fuerzas de Caos aparecieran-

"Las noticias sobre los atentados a los gremios no tardan circular por el continente, llegando a los oídos no solo de ciudadanos inocentes, si no también a los oídos de un gremio independiente y a los de un mago oscuro inmortal. en el próximo capitulo: Caos y Zeref"

 _ **Con esto hago entrega de un nuevo capitulo y bueno con eso me despido y por como va la historia esta claro cuanto quiero a los personajes de FairyTail XD,Bueno en fin comenten, sigan la historia, toooodo lo que ustedes quieran y nos vemos hasta laaaaa proxima :D**_


	6. Chapter 6

**_Fairy End: FairyTail x Dissidia 012 FF_**

 **1 Disclaimer: Se que esto debería estar en la categoría de Crossover, pero por ese lugar de Fanfiction no pasan ni las plantas rodadoras**

 **2 Disclaimer: Fairy Tail y Dissidia FF no me pertenecen, pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores**

Cap 6: Zeref y Caos

-Las recientes actividades de Caos y los guerreros de la discordia habían en gran medida llamado la atención de cierto mago ex-prisionero que había fundado un gremio ilegitimo dedicado a erradicar gremios oscuros, por una larga y estéril tierra rocosa Jelall buscaba el origen del poder mágico del responsable de los sucesos ocurridos siendo tan abrumador como el poder mágico que podría emitir el mismísimo Zeref- *Me pregunto que clase de ser es capas de cubrir todo Fiore con su poder, incluso la constante presencia de Zeref es opacada por este poder oscuro y desconocido, pero una presencia no tardo en ponerse frente a los ojos de Jelall, una imponente armadura y una aun mas imponente espada ondeando una capa larga y azul asi como un casco con dos enormes cuernos que dejaba relucir el resplandor de dos ojos amarillos-

Tu eres uno de los que sirve a esa fuerza oscura que ah estado arrasando esta tierra ? -Pregunta Jellal al hombre armado frente a el- Sirvo a Caos y Garland es mi nombre, mas adelante se encuentra el lugar de descanso que nuestro Dios ah creado en este mundo, si deseas pasar a una audiencia con el eres libre de hacerlo, sin embargo ahora mismo Caos se encuentra acompañado de otro visitante de este mundo cuyo poder es casi tan grande como el suyo -Esa noticia puso en alerta máxima a Jelall, una descripción asi solo podría ser de un solo ser- Esa persona de la que me hablas, a su alrededor solo podía percibirse la muerte ? -El silencio de Garland a la pregunta solo era una clara afirmación, Jelall estaba asi dispuesto a esperar a ver a lo lejos la llegada de Zeref, podría bien intentar pasar a la fuerza, pero siendo inteligente eso implicaría luchar contra Garland y no seria una pelea fácil ni mucho menos corta, solo le quedaba esperar- Porque deseas entrar al santuario de Caos ? -Una pregunta que llego de sorpresa por parte del guerrero de la discordia- Tu dios esta en compañía de un ser maligno y muy poderoso que debe ser destruido a toda costa - Entonces pronto no tendrás ese propósito para cumplir -Dejando una gran duda en el mago de Crime Sorciere- Que quieres decir ? -Enterrando su espada en el suelo y cruzando sus brazos- Pronto la gran voluntad decidirá si ambas entidades viven o el mago oscuro Zeref ah de morir en manos del dios de la discordia

Mientras tanto en el trono de Caos apodado Edge of Madness...

Entonces...cual es tu propósito al venir aquí ? -Preguntaba imponente un ser de apariencia demoníaca, con enormes cuernos carmesí, alas extendidas, una larga cola y un total de 4 brazos, su rostro destacaba por sus ojos totalmente rojos y fieros colmillos- Puedo verlo en todo tu ser, tienes un poder inmenso pero no es un poder que tu desees, y ese poder no es suficiente como para eliminarme, estas tan inmerso en tu sufrimiento como inmortal que crees que ni siquiera yo podría destruirte

-El mago oscuro Zeref ponen en posición sus manos creando un orbe en sus manos- Veremos si eso es realmente cierto -Caos se levanta de su trono y...- Shi no Kyū... -Disparando un orbe de muerte de sus manos mientras que Caos...- Soul of Oblivion -Disparando un descomunal rayo de energía destructiva en el cual no estaba toda la fuerza del dios de la discordia, ambos ataque se cancelan el uno al otro mostrando la clara igualdad entre las dos entidades- Si estas aquí desafiándome debe haber algo en este mundo que deseas preservar, de seguro algo que es capas de provocar tu muerte -Justo en el clavo Caos acierta, y es consciente de eso al ver el rostro de sorpresa en el rostro del mago oscuro- Shi no Nami -Creando una oleada de aura de muerte que cubría toda el área de combate del trono de Caos, el dios de la discordia era cubierto por el aura negra de muerte la cual fue alejada de un simple y fuerte aleteo de las alas de Caos- Scarlet Rain ! -Uniendo sus manos orbe su cabeza al rededor de su cuerpo se creo una gran cantidad de orbes de fuego y estos fueron disparados hacia Zeref, terminando el hechizo con una ultima esfera de fuego caótico del dios de la discordia que tenia la capacidad de impacto de un meteoro a menor escala, pero al disiparse el humo del ataque- Ese fuego no es común verdad ? -Preguntaba Zeref quien se veía claramente lastimado, algo que hace muchos años no había ocurrido- Estas llamas son mi propia creación, mortales e inmortales pueden perecer ante mi, no olvides que soy un dios de otro mundo, y a mis ojos tu maldición es claramente producto del castigo de un dios -Y asi el fuego de la discordia comenzó a crecer a los pies de Zeref- Si lo que deseas es la eterna oscuridad, entonces te concederé tu deseo -Sin tener el tiempo suficiente como para contra atacar- El mago oscuro se ve envuelto por el fuego formando una esfera la cual se vuelve complemente negra y disminuye su tamaño quedando en una de las manos de Caos y sin siquiera sentir algo de cansancio por ese combate el dios de la discordia aplasta la esfera con sus manos hasta hacerla desaparecer en la nada, una batalla en la cual no fue en ningún momento necesario dejar su trono-

-Afuera del trono de Caos Jelall ya no sentia el poder mágico de Zeref, una gota de sudor recorría su rostro esperando que Caos no llegara a aparecer frente a el ahora mismo- Entonces entraras tu ahora ? -Decía Garland confiado, sin embargo Jelall solo dio marcha atrás tranquilamente mientras el guerrero de Caos solo veía como se alejaba del territorio-

3 Dias despues...

-FairyTail estaba dispuesto a entrenarse para poder luchar contra las fuerzas de Caos, todos con una diferente motivación, una revancha, proteger a sus eres queridos, traer justicia a los amigos caídos, pero claro no todos los miembros del gremio lucharían, solo los mas capaces, asi como los sobrevivientes de los gremios aliados también intentaban fortalecerse para la lucha, y por supuesto los mas entusiasmados eran los miembros de FairyTail mas capacitados para pelear, tales como Natsu Dragneel y Gajeel Redfox- Parecen bastante emocionados verdad Wendy ? -Hablaba la chica rubia Lucy Hearthfilia a su compañera de equipo y de gremio- Bueno ellos siempre se emocionan cuando saben que van a luchar contra oponentes fuertes, y nosotras no podemos quedarnos atrás, también debemos ser de utilidad cuando los guerreros de Caos lleguen a nosotros -Con ojos decididos al igual que todo el resto quienes escuchaban sus determinadas y valerosas palabras-

Dime Erza, tal vez ya se la respuesta, pero tu buscaras al sujeto que ataco MermaiHeel verdad ? Quieres vencerlo por lo que le hiso a Miliana -Preguntaba Mirajane a su compañera de clase S del gremio- Si el fue capas de vencer a todo un gremio solo entonces tengo mucho que hacer, combatir con todas mis fuerzas desde el principio cuando lo enfrente y de ser necesario usar el segundo origen -Y de su rostro tan serio y amenazante pasa a una sonrisa mas amistosa- Ademas creo que es lo mismo para todos, para proteger a quienes llamamos amigos y a toda nuestra familia, eso es lo que somo y eso es FairyTail

-El tiempo no tardo en pasar, FairyTail tenia plena confianza de que podría vencer y los integrantes de otros gremios tenían confianza de que vengarían a sus familias caídas, sin embargo las fuerzas de Caos ya comenzarían a movilizarse- Pronto todos los hilos que manejan a nuestros enemigos serán cortados y ellos caerán sin ver como este mundo es consumido por la discordia antes de que se nos lleve a otro plano -Afirmaba con una sonrisa confiada Mateus Palamecia rodeado de sus aliados sirvientes de Caos- no tengo ni la mas absoluta duda de que lo único que no esta a nuestro alcance, sean los caprichos de los mismos dioses

"Las fuerzas de la discordia ya llegarían y el golpe del mal caería implacable sobre las vidas de FairyTail y compañía, sin embargo antes de destruir sus cuerpos y sus mentes antes el objetivo sera su voluntad de luchar, el primero en caer lo hara en manos del propio Caos. En el próximo capitulo: Fiore en caos"

 _ **Con esto hago entrega de un nuevo capitulo y bueno con eso me despido y de seguro a los fans de Zeref no les agrado nada que alguien se lo bajara pero a mi criterio Caos es mas fuerte XD, con eso sigan la historia y comenten que toda opinión es bienvenida, toooodo lo que ustedes quieran y nos vemos hasta laaaaa proxima :D**_


	7. Chapter 7

**_Fairy End: FairyTail x Dissidia 012 FF_**

 **1 Disclaimer: Se que esto debería estar en la categoría de Crossover, pero por ese lugar de Fanfiction no pasan ni las plantas rodadoras**

 **2 Disclaimer: Fairy Tail y Dissidia FF no me pertenecen, pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores**

Fairy End cap 7: Fiore en caos

-Bajo los pies del gremio de FairyTail se encontraba el Maestro Makarov frente al mas grande secreto que solo los maestros del gremio conocían, el punto de esto era una llamara de la primera maestra Mavis Vermillion para discutir sobre Caos y sus guerreros planeando ya una estrategia- Primera, porque ah decidido discutir en privado esto conmigo primero en lugar de hablarlo con todo el gremio ? -Una pregunta justa de Makarov, pero estos enemigos no eran nada como lo que antes habían combatido- Esta batalla sera mucho mas dificil que las que Fairy Tail ah tenido, y siendo tu el líder y protector de todos en el gremio, es prioritario discutir contigo sobre un plan de combate, tal y como lo hicimos en los grandes juegos mágicos, solo que esta vez estoy segura de que no habrá ningún error en mis cálculos mas que la propia fuerza de nuestros enemigos, sin embargo sabemos que fueron capaces de destruir a los gremios aliados, a sus maestros y vencer a sus mas fuertes magos y no solo eso, debo suponer tambien que no tardaran en llegar aquí -Diciendo todas sus especulaciones con seguridad, despues de todo cualquier amenaza capas de vencer a magos tan formidables e incluso casi lograr vencer al mismo Gildartz era algo para tener muy en cuenta, pero había una ventaja, el que ya conocían la identidad y los poderes de 8 de los 12 guerreros de la discordia- Entonces ya ah decidido quien luchara contra quien ? No creo que sea prudente siquiera dejar que aluno de los miembros tanto de nuestro gremio como de los gremios caídos luchen en un uno a uno contra alguno de esos monstruos, quienes lucharan serán...

Y 3 dias despues de eso...

-El maestro Makarov había llamado a una reunión a todo el gremio incluyendo a los miembros de los gremios caídos por los ataques de los guerreros de Caos, era momento de imponer el plan de combate, que magos enfrentarían a cual enemigo- Dado que solo nosotros los miembros de FairyTail podemos ver el espíritu de la primera, yo seré quien hable en su lugar para dar detalles del plan de combate -Decía el maestro Makarov- Basandonos en los enemigos a los que conocemos primero hemos planeado la mejor distribución de equipos para esta ocasion, primero el guerrero llamado Sephiroth sera el objetivo de Erza y Kagura Mikazuchi -En ese momento los ojos de las dos magas mencionadas se encontraron con una grand determinación y ansias en ellos- El guerrero llamado Exdeath sera el objetivo de Gray y Juvia -Y la maga de agua no tardo en abrazar e intentar acosar y seducir al mago de hielo haciéndolo sentir muy incomodo y nervioso entre otras cosas- Kefka Palazzo sera el objetivo de 3 magas, Wendy Marvel, Shellia Blendy -Fue imposible para Shellia el sentirse temerosa, sin embargo ese bufón caótico había sido responsable en parte de la destrucción del gremio de LamiaScale, y Wendy como buena amiga querían ayudar en todo lo que les fuera posible- el Emperador Mateus Palamecia sera enfrentado por todos los miembros presentes del gremio de Saberthoot -Los mencionados no podían pedir nada mejor, Mateus fue uno de los dos que habia destruido el gremio por completo- el llamado Gabranth sera el objetivo de Gildarz, despues de todo el merece una revancha -Este no hiso ningún gesto llamativo, pero es algo que quería ya que ahora sabia como enfrentarlo- Jetch sera el objetivo de Natsu Dragneel y Gajeel Redfox -Un oponente que ninguno de los dos DragonSlayer conocían, pero sabían que era lo bastante fuerte como para que se sintieran emocionados- El llamado Kuja sera el objetivo del Raijinshu -Así el trió compuesto por Bickslow, Evergreen y Freed tenían claro su objetivo, claro ellos lo que querian era luchan contra Mateus y cobrar la derrota que había sufrido Laxus- Y por ultimo Cloud of Darkness sera objetivo de los magos de BluePegasus apoyados por Lucy Hearthfillia -Lucy no se sentía segura, no por BluePegasus, pero no sabia nada sobre el objetivo- El resto de los guerreros los asignaremos a los magos restantes capaces de combatir -Así magos como Laxus y Mirajane se ven en posición de esperar a ser asignados a combatir a otros guerreros, siendo estos también clase S y reconocidos por su fuerza, era posible que lograran combatir por su cuenta- Cuando llegue el momento nos comunicaremos entre nosotros con la magia de Warren, de esa forma podremos organizarnos en caso de que alguno de los puntos de combate necesiten apoyo

-Las cosas parecían ir sobre ruedas, los aliados se sentían seguros de su victoria y confiaban en la capacidad de sus compañeros para combatir, todo estaba listo para comenzar, pero fue hasta que un fuerte temblor azoto no solo la ciudad de Magnolia, si no todo Fiore, en diferentes puntos al azar en el reino se levantaron inmensas espadas carmesíes con un cráneo en su guarda, esas espadas eran por su color claramente pertenecientes al dios de la discordia aunque aun nadie lo conocía en persona, pero solo alguien como el haría su aparicion de esta forma, desde el suelo saliendo en el centro de todas las ciudades, pero la aparicion en magnolia fue mas especial, al rededor de la ciudad mientras los magos veían con cierto temor, la tierra se levantaba formando montañas, la lava comenzaba a brotar tomando una demoníaca forma con alas, y frente a esa formacion de ardiente lava se logran ver 12 cuerpos, los 12 guerreros de Caos imponiendo su presencia y su poder el cual era increíblemente fácil de sentir debido a su magnitud, Makarov no tardo en dar la orden de formar un Panel, asi Warren podría fácilmente ubicar las ubicaciones aliadas y enemigas para que todos pudieran comunicarse entre si-

No seria dificil aplastar toda esta ciudad, pero una victoria sin plasmar el terror en las mentes de estos patéticos magos antes de morir no seria una victoria satisfactoria, dividir y conquistar -Y asi todos los guerreros de la discordia empuñaron sus armas- Todo sera devorado por la mas absoluta oscuridad, mis guerreros... -Hablaba Caos- Garland, Mateus, Cloud of Darkness, Golbez, Exdeath, Gilgamesh, Kefka, Sephiroth, Ultimecia, Kuja, Jecht, Gabranth, es lo mismo que se ah hecho antes, pero esta vez todo sera mucho mas fácil, sin sobrevivientes -Y asi los 12 guerreros partieron a Magnolia llegando a 12 ubicaciones diferentes una lo suficientemente separada de la otra como para que los distintos conflictos no se alteraran entre si, claro no fue dificil para FairyTail y compañía el interceptar a cada uno de los guerreros de Caos, Erza y Kagura fueron las mas impacientes al momento de salir a buscar a su objetivo, despues de todo la muerte de Miliana las había conectado, tanto como compañera de gremio como amiga de la infancia que fue para ambas poderosas magas, pero bastaría el trabajo de ambas espadachinas para vencer a Sephiroth ?-

-Después de la salida de Erza y Kagura, el equipo completo de Sabertooth fue siguiendo la señal de Mateus Palamecia, era momento de cobrar lo ocurrido con el gremio y vengar a los caídos, el grupo estaba conformado por los dragones gemelos Sting y Rouge, el GodSlayer Orga, el mago de moldeo Rufus y por ultimo Minerva, y el grupo no tardo en encontrar al emperador Palamecia- Han venido en busca de salvación bajo mi dominio en lugar de morir como insectos bajo mis pies ? -Preguntaba con gran arrogancia Mateus quien se mantenía flotando en el aire- 5 contra uno, difícilmente podría llamar a esto una pelea justa -Declara Orga deseoso por ser el primero en arremeter contra el enemigo, pero Mateus no se complica en responder- Es cierto, aun si peleo con los ojos cerrados y con una mano atada a mi espalda seria siendo injusto para ustedes, pero no tengo porque luchar de forma justa -Y levantando su cetro un gran circulo mágico de formo alrededor de los 5 magos de Sabertooth y...- Dreary Cell ! -una gran cantidad de esferas de energía destructiva e inestable aparecen dentro del circulo rodeando al equipo de Saberthoot y explotando- Uno debe tener siempre asegurada la victoria mucho antes de combatir, el venir hacia mi y esperar el solo luchar ya lo ah guiado a la derrota -Sin embargo al disiparse el humo el emperador solo logra ver los cuerpos ilesos de sus enemigos y a sus pies gruesas capas de hielo- Lo recuerdo bien, ya luchamos contra tu magia una vez, ahora podremos hacerle frente -Decía victorioso Rufus habiendo creado a tiempo una barrera de hielo para todos usando su magia-

"El primer combate en desarrollarse sera el de Sabertooth contra el emperador Mateus Palamecia, los magos ya conocen en parte las habilidades de su enemigo, pero bastara solo eso y su trabajo como compañeros para vencer al guerrero de la discordia ? En el próximo capitulo: El maligno gobernante"

 ** _Dejo un nuevo capitulo y espero que lo hayan disfrutado como yo al escribirlo, con esto me despido y ya saben, dejen review, sigan la historia, toooooooodo lo que ustedes quieran, y asi sin mas nos leemos hasta laaaa proxima :D_**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Fairy End: FairyTail x Dissidia 012 FF_**

 **1 Disclaimer: Se que esto debería estar en la categoría de Crossover, pero por ese lugar de Fanfiction no pasan ni las plantas rodadoras**

 **2 Disclaimer: Fairy Tail y Dissidia FF no me pertenecen, pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores**

Cap 8: El maligno gobernante

-Impulsivamente despues de haber salido con vida y sin rasguños del ataque de Mateus, el equipo de Sabertooth se lanza al ataque siendo los primeros en partir Sting y Orga siendo impulsivos, los golpes de luz y los relámpagos negros chocaban únicamente contra el cetro del guerrero de Caos quien con cada golpe que bloqueaba retrocedía un paso mas, en eso Rufus aprovecha el momento para obtener una mayor ventaja usando su "Lluvia de sabiduría antigua", siendo no lo bastante fuerte como para detener del todo al emperador pero si para relantizarlo, y en ese momento...- _Hakuryū no Bakudama_! -Y la esfera de luz del DragonSlayer rubio golpeo de lleno al guerrero de Caos empujándolo por el terreno aunque solamente dañando su armadura, pero no logrando reaccionar lo bastante rápido para...- _Raijin no Ken !_ -Recibiendo un puñetazo de relampagos negros justo en el rostro, Orga sonreía confiado tras acertar ese golpe, pero notando al instante que no había logrado mover a Mateus ni un milímetro, este con su cetro en mano toca el pecho de Orga y...- Dinamite! -Una esfera giratoria y anaranjada sale de la punta del cetro de Mateus golpeando consecutivamente al GodSlayer mientras lo empujaba antes de explotar-

No sean arrogantes solo por siquiera lograr rasgar mis ropas, ustedes 5 apenas si lograrían hacer que me esfuerce, solo poseen la experiencia de haber luchado contra mi y eso es lo único que les ah dado cierta ventaja -Apuntando su cetro a los 5 magos enemigos este crea un rombo frente a si mismo- _Ligth Crown_ -El rombo asi es rodeado por un circulo mágico y desde el centro se disparan cientos de proyectiles aunque pequeños poderosos aun mas si acertaban varios a los objetivos, estos impactan alrededor de todo el equipo de Saber, sin embargo al disiparse el humo rápidamente no se encontraba nada en la vista de Mateus, esto solo podía significar la magia de la mujer de ese equipo, alguien que antes había sido vencida facilmente ahora había logrado la hazaña de evadir un ataque tan masivo y lo que es mas, Mateus no tenia idea de donde aparecerían- *Gusanos molestos* -Un pensamiento que recorrió su mente antes de que en plena nada un raño de luz apareciera, notándose tenuemente una distorsión en el espacio, la magia de luz de Sting quien salia del espacio de la magia de Minerva, pero era el único que habia salido y su ataque no había logrado impactar- No esperas ser siquiera un reto tu solo verdad ? -Pregunta Mateus arrogante, pero el chico frente a el solo deja salir una sonrisa burlesca- _Eiryū no Hōkō!_ -El conjuro se escucha sobre la cabeza de Mateus, se trataba del DragonSlayer de sombras quien también solo el había salido de la magia de Minerva- Ridiculo ! -Mateus desvía el ataque con un movimiento fuerte de su cetro, pero no habia acabado hay, ahora logrando ver también frente a el al GodSlayer y al mago de moldeo quienes- _Memori Meiku: Moyuru Daichi no Gō !_ -Rufus por su lado usando un conjuro de fuego generando una gran cantidad de llamas que alcanzan a Mateus y por su lado Orga...- _Raijin no Ryōiki !_ -Las llamas de Rufus se ven opacadas por los relámpagos negros del GodSlayer, un ataque consecutivo de tal forma que de algún modo Mateus debió haber salido lastimado, ahora Minerva también saliendo de su propia magia esperaba solo ver el resultado de esa combinación de ataques-

Ustedes... parece que por su forma de pelear...-Se escuchaba una voz clara y sin titubeos detrás del denso polvo- deben estar acostumbrados a vencer a oponentes fuertes de un solo golpe cuando se encuentran al borde de la muerte -Lograba verse poco a poco mas claramente- Pero esos hechizos no son los mejores que tienen verdad ? Pues pierdan la esperanza de una vez... -Su cuerpo ciertamente se encontraba golpeado, mas no inservible o demasiado lastimado, sobre su cabeza el cetro giraba formando una barrera que pudo protegerlo de la mayor parte del impacto- No conseguirán un milagro inexplicable en mi contra -Viéndose imponente el emperador aun seguía de pie, los miembros de Saber estaban perplejos, pero algo en sus palabras era cierto, el equipo no había usado sus mejores hechizos en ese ataque y ese fue su error de seguro y lo pensaban en sus mentes, pero aun asi...- Es como diría el, me estoy encendiendo ! -Fueron las palabras de Sting que despertaron nuevamente a todo el equipo- Es cierto, no podemos dejarnos vencer ni por este sujeto ni por FairyTail -Expresa Rouge, todos sienten nuevamente la confianza absoluta de que derrotarían a Mateus-

Lo recuerdo, recuerdo el poder de este sujeto cuando ataco nuestro gremio, pero también recuerdo la derrota que sufrí en los grandes juegos mágicos -Se expresaba Rufus- No podría por supuesto ver a la cara al mago de hielo si me dejo vencer por este enemigo -Y en ese momento...- Señorita! -Grita Rufus y en ese momento solo un segundo basto para que Minerva cambiara de lugar con Mateus usando su magia de espacio y...- _Kogoeru Kokurai no Tsurugi!_ -La espada de hielo y relamapagos es disparado intentando golpear directamente al emperador quien responde con un hechizo de tanto ataque como defensa- _Flare!_ -Una inmensa bola de fuego estática sale de la mano de Mateus y esta bloquea el ataque de Rufus, un hechizo que tenia un alto poder de impacto y de protección, pero claro a costa de que era inmóvil, pero no quitaba que el guerrero de Caos pudiera impulsar su hechizo con sus propias manos, dándole un empujón con su mano obligando a retroceder a los 4 magos varones- _Thunder Crown!_ -tocando el suelo con su cetro un circulo mágico aparece alrededor de los 4 magos varones moviéndose rápidamente atrapando y paralizando a los 4... o mas bien a 3 de 4, ya que los ataque eléctricos no son del todo efectivos en contra de Orga, pero eso era suficiente como para enfocar su atención unos segundos en el GodSlayer y en la maga espacial quien usa rápidamente uno de sus conjuros- _Ih Ragdo!_ -Formando un símbolo con sus manos enfocando su hechizo en las manos y pies de Mateus restringiendo su movilidad, Orga sin perder tiempo arremete con todas sus fuerzas golpeando fieros puñetazos imbuidos con relámpagos negros que poco a poco comenzaban a dejar marca en el rostro del emperador quien con solo liberar su poder mágico crea una onda expansiva lo bastante fuerte como para mandar a volar a Orga y a Minerva- _Dreary Cell !_ -Enfocándose únicamente en Orga y Minerva un circulo mágico aparece alrededor de ambos magos paralizandolos un instante seguido de la aparicion de numerosas esferas de energía mágica concentrada la cual impacta de lleno en sus cuerpos dejándolos de rodillas, solo para ver al levantar la mirada que estaban rodeados por minas explosivas de color naranja en el suelo y de color purpura flotando- _Land mine, Midair Mine_... espero en sus débiles mentes tengan presente lo que ocurrirá si tocan alguna de estas, a menos que estén dispuestos a soportar el dolor...-Caminando a través de las minas explosivas, claro estas no explotaban en contacto con su propio cuerpo- De todos modos los obligare a moverse -Quedando frente a Minerva y con un movimiento de su cetro este golpea la cabeza de la maga seguido de una explosión en la zona golpeada y repetidamente continuaba la acción hasta que la sangre en la cabeza de Minerva se evaporaba por las explosiones, esperando claro algún movimiento de parte de los otros magos, ya que el efecto de su _Thunder Crown_ no era eterno, este ya había terminado, permitiendo a los DragonSlayers atacar con sus ataques de rugido, sin embargo estos habían sido reducidos gracias a los múltiples impacto contra las minas explosivas de Mateus, aunque logrando llamar su atención por un momento-

-Todo comenzaba a desesperarse mientras que Minerva recibía golpe tras golpe tras golpe y explosiones, pero la mujer aun con orgullo de ser una maga fuerte desvía con su amiga uno de los golpes del cetro, gracias a esa distracción de los dragones gemelos al estar tan cerca de el usa su poder generando un pulso de fuerza mágica golpeando su estomago y elevándolo para usar su hechizo mas fuerte- _Yagdo Rigora!_ -Moviendo sus manos haciendo aparecer una imponente estatua de enormes complexiones, diseños y patrones, figura seguida de una potente explosión la cual consumió el cuerpo de Mateus en una fugaz luz antes de que la maga cayera agotada por el daño recibido, sin embargo cuando la luz se extinguió se podía ver claramente en la expresión de Mateus que este había recibido daño, una oportunidad que habían logrado conseguir gracias al ataque de Minerva quien ahora aun consciente es incapas de moverse debido al daño recibido-

 _Raijin no Kaden Ryūshi Hō !_ -El grito del conjuro de Orga alerta a Mateus quien hace girar su cetro creando una barrera, movimiento previo a uno de sus conjuros mas poderosos- No importa cuanto lo intenten, no podrán romper mi barrera antes de que mi _StarFall_ caiga sobre ustedes ! -sin embargo el GodSlayer aun no cedía, su conjuro seguía activo y ahora alguien mas se única a la ráfaga- _Araburu Fūga no Yashiro!_ -El conjuro de Rufus crea unas fuertes corrientes de viento las cuales envuelven a los relámpagos negros de su compañero generando una mayor capacidad destructiva, pero aun asi la barrera no parecía agrietarse y el cetro giraba cada ves mas y mas rápido con ahora el primer circulo mágico bajo sus pies- *Gusanos molestos, no hay manera de que atraviesen mi defensa* -Y en ese momento...-

 _Eiryū no Ringa !_ -El DragonSlayer de sombras arroja una gran cantidad de sombrar en forma circular, asi como tambien Sting...- _Hakuryū no Hōrī Buresu!_ -Así los 4 hechizos de los magos de Sabertooth mantenían su ataque continuo sin ceder- Seres ignorantes, su ataque es inútil ! -Pero ante su burla Rouge responde- Eso lo sabemos... -Llamando la atención de Mateus- Sabemos que destruir tu barrera es algo imposible, pero que crees que ocurrirá si seguimos atacando hasta que tu hechizo de complete y esa defensa desaparezca ? -LA furia fue clara en el rostro del guerrero de Caos, la convicción de los magos aun sabiendo que recibirían el golpe de un meteorito era tan grande como para no retroceder y asi cuando apareció el segundo circulo mágico de Mateus y ambos desaparecieron, el cielo dejo ver los círculos dejando caer sobre los magos un meteorito, pero dando un cuádruple golpe conjunto de los hechizos de los magos de Saber directo golpeándolo de lleno y en ese momento el meteorito que caía sobre los magos de Saber comenzaba a deshacerse antes de impactar- Interesante, todo indica que el no debía recibir ataques aun con el hechizo activo o de lo contrario este se cancelaría, es algo que recordare -Y tan pronto como Rufus termino de hablar y el equipo de Saber sentía haber vencido, el cuerpo del emperador cae al suelo flotando, humeante por el ataque su rostro no era el mismo, sus ojos eran blanco del todo y sus dientes se habían vuelto colmillos-

"En otro lugar de la ciudad se desarrollaban los distintos y diferentes combates, el mago de hielo y la maga de agua pertenecientes a FairyTail no tardaron en encontrar a su objetivo, una lucha confiando en que podrían traer de regreso a sus amigos. En el próximo capitulo: El eterno Void"

 ** _Dejo un nuevo capitulo y espero que lo hayan disfrutado como yo al escribirlo, con esto me despido y ya saben, dejen review, sigan la historia, toooooooodo lo que ustedes quieran, y asi sin mas nos leemos hasta laaaa proxima :D_**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Fairy End: FairyTail x Dissidia 012 FF_**

 **1 Disclaimer: Se que esto debería estar en la categoría de Crossover, pero por ese lugar de Fanfiction no pasan ni las plantas rodadoras**

 **2 Disclaimer: Fairy Tail y Dissidia FF no me pertenecen, pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores**

Cap 9: El eterno Void

-Tal y como se había planeado, Juvia y Gray habían recorrido la ciudad hasta llegar al sitio de aterrizaje de Exdeath, llegando a los limites de esta llegando a unos prados adjuntos a un río, los habitantes de Magnolia no lograban comprneder lo ocurrido, pero era claro que no se trataba de un espectáculo del gremio tan problemático de FairyTail, era una lucha a muerte con otros seres, el alboroto que causo la pelea contra Mateus fue la clara advertencia y no solo eso, otros encuentros se desarrollaban a lo largo de la ciudad, y el mago de hielo y la hechicera de agua habían alcanzado a su rival- Entonces tu fuiste quien destruyo todo el gremio de LamiaScale !? -Pregunto Gray Fullbusster con clara rabia en sus ojos, el guerrero de la discordia solo comenzó a reír y continuo riendo- Todos esos magos han vuelto a donde pertenecen, la madre de toda la vida y el fin de todo, el Void recibe a todos y yo soy quien cumple su voluntad, asi que no sientas remordimiento, pronto tu... -Y creando un circulo oscuro con su mano, de este sale un rostro muy importante para Gray, sin embargo al verlo tanto Juvia como el no pudieron decir una sola palabra, era el rostro muero de Lyon, el cual tan fácil como fue mostrado regreso a la oscuridad- Pronto te reunirás con tus amigos en el Void !

-Gray no espero un segundo mas y con un rápido movimiento uso su hechizo de lanzas de hielo contra el enemigo quien sin siquiera inmutarse movió su espada formando un escudo carmesí frente a el bloqueando sin dificultad el ataque de Gray- Débil... _Vacum Wave!_ -Exdeath disparo dos enormes proyectiles blancos desde sus manos, uno para Gray y uno para Juvia- _Ice Make: Shield !_ -Usando su magia de hielo el mago crea un gran escudo el cual logra resistir los impactos del ataque de Exdeath, y por supuesto frente a su amado Juvia no se quedaría atrás en el combate, alejándose del escudo de hielo rápidamente esta...- _Water Slicer!_ -Su ataque de cuchillas de agua a super alta presión que era capas de cortar rocas o incluso metal eran dirigidas al heraldo del Void en múltiple direcciones, habiendo visto el modo tan directo en el cual Exdeath había bloqueado el ataque de Gray, era poco probable que pudiera bloquear desde distintas direcciones, claramente un error subestimar a Exdeath quien nuevamente girando su espada, pero de un modo totalmente diferente al detener su movimiento por un instante perfecto este genera una barrera que cubre todos los ángulos de su cuerpo, magia llamada...- _OmniBlock_ , movimiento de perfecta defensa, sin embargo atacaste pensando en que no podría bloquear en distintas direcciones, sabrás que no existen imposibles para el poder del Void y pagaras por tu ignorancia ! -Y apuntando a Juvia abriendo y cerrando rápidamente su puño- _Void Blackhole !_ -Frente a la maga de agua se abre una grieta oscura que con fuerza la arrastra a su interior, a tan poca distancia seria dificil evadir la atraccion del agujero, en ese momento Juvia solo por temor usa su _WatherLock_ en el agujero logrando obtener unos valiosos pocos segundos para salir del alcance del ataque de Exdeath, pero para entonces Gray Fullbuster ya estaba apuntando con una bazooka de hielo al guerrero de Caos y disparando- El resultado no cambiara ! -Y nuevamente formando su escudo carmesí Exdeath bloquea exitosamente el ataque del mago de hielo y volviendo a dispara su _Vacum Wave_ a ambos magos, ambos esta vez evadieron el ataque separándose y rodeando a Exdeath- _Water Cane!_ -Formando un látigo de agua la hechicera ataca a Exdeath por un lado y Gray por el otro con...- _Ice Make: Ice Hammer!_

-Ambos magos compartían la misma idea, habían notado que en todo el combate Exdeath no había dejado su posición inicial y solo movía sus manos, asi que si lo forzaban a bloquear sus ataque podrían tener una oportunidad cuando este lograra bloquear, sin embargo...- _Reverse Polarity !_ -Tomando el pomo de su espada con sus manos y clavandola en el suelo un circulo de luz rápidamente aparece a los pies del guerrero de la discordia e inmediatamente este desaparece, esta vez Exdeath había logrado evadir el ataque, quedando a poca distancia de ambos magos moviendo en el aire su espada conectando un fuerte corte al mago de hielo y disparando un proyectil blanco desde su otra mano a Juvia golpeándola también-

-Ambos magos se reincorporaron rápidamente- Maldición, si que es bastante rudo! -Expreso Grey limpiando algo de tierra de su cuerpo, siendo que como siempre ya se encontraba desnudo de la cintura hacia arriba mientras la maga de agua a pesar de la dificil situación no podía evitar sonrojarse, pero no era el mejor momento para admirar el cuerpo de Gray con Exdeath frente a ellos- De seguro creen que mis habilidades son mayormente defensivas verdad ? Realmente piensan que pueden siquiera tocarme con sus ataques si logran superar mi defensa ? -Expresaba el heraldo del Void mientras sostenía el pomo de su espada con sus manos- les mostrare lo que puede hacer el poder de Void ! -Y activando su Reverse Polarity este se posiciona justo frente a Gray, y con un movimiento de su espada un circulo mágico con un pentagrama en su interior ambos de color brillante amarillo aparece- _Delta Attack !_ -Apuñalando el centro del circulo con su espada un gran ataque sale de este, Gray quien había logrado usar su escudo de hielo, aun asi este no fue suficiente como para resistir ese taque recibiendo aun asi el golpe del _Delta Attack_ de Exdeath- *Que bueno que eso no me golpeo tan directamente o habría resultado mal herido -Fue lo que cruzo la mente del mago de hielo, pero no tenia tiempo de sentirse seguro al ver nuevamente a Exdeath frente a el y nuevamente...- _Delta..._ -Sin embargo en ese momento el heraldo del Void fue golpeado por dos destructivas corrientes de agua a gran presión, había logrado impactar el _Water Nebula_ de Juvia- No te permitiré lastimar a Gray-Sama ! -Y nuevamente usando su _Water Slicer_ contra Exdeath sorprendido por el golpe este logra bloquear el ataque con su escudo carmesí, pero quedando abierto a su espalda a un ataque de Gray que quien con dos cuchillas de hielo en sus antebrazos dispuesto a un golpe letal este se acercaba determinado sin contenerse, sin embargo la espada aun cubriendo el hechizo de Juvia cambia su forma generando un huracán a su alrededor protegiéndolo de ambos ataque a su vez que Gray estando mas cerca es golpeado por la magia _Hurricane_ de Exdeath recibiendo los cortes de la espada y el viento que generaba a alta velocidad-

-Furica Juvia logro atrapar a Exdeath en su _WaterLock_ , movimiento que para Exdeath era inútil, una medida desesperada para prolongar lo inevitable y para proteger a alguien que seria consumido por el Void dentro de poco, sin embargo este pronto de vio azotado contra el suelo por la maga de agua enviándolo al río que había en el área, usando su Doble Onda la maga logro crear dos enorme olas a partir del río golpeando a Exdeath con ellas impidiendo su movilidad- Gray-Sama, ahora ! -Y recibiendo la férrea voluntad de luchar de su compañera...- Entendido ! -Con su magia creando una enorme lanza lanzandola hacia las olas- _Ice Make: Gugnir !_ -Pero a medida que la lanza se acercaba, Juvia podía sentir algo, o mas bien la falta de algo, no sentía a Exdeath resistirse en medio de las olas turbulentas, solo podía significar una cosa, pero ya era tarde para preverlo- _ALMAGEST !_ -Rodeado de energía oscura como una esfera la lanza de hielo es totalmente deshecha por Exdeath quien envuelto en su energía avanzaba rápidamente hacia Juvia, al contactar con ella la esfera explota liberando a Exdeath y con el una fuerte cantidad de poder destructivo que impacta de lleno en la maga de agua-

-Con su _Reverse Polarity_ Exdeath se eleva a los cielos rápidamente fijando como objetivo a Juvia y a Gray quien preocupado por ella se había dirigido a auxiliarla, no había mejor momento para un ataque ultra destructivo- _Maelstrom..._ -La espada comenzó a girar lentamente frente a Exdeath adquiriendo velocidad, poco a poco hasta que el viendo comenzó a formarse en el eje de rotación, Gray y Juvia solo podían esperar acaso el golpe final de ese hechizo?- No hay escape ! -Al alzar su mano a los cielos el remolino apareció a los pies de ambos magos, un poder destructivo el cual llega incluso a taladrar el suelo, dos cuerpo comenzaron a resquebrajarse poco a poco, no podían distinguirse bien las dos figuras que se quebraban hasta que el polvo se disipo por completo y Exdeath logro ver que había sido por completo engañado al ver que las dos figuras que se disipaban eran figuras hechas de hielo y un gran agujero a sus espaldas, al voltear la mirada a sus espaldas solo escucho dos conjuros al unisono-

 _Ice Make Unlimited: Issei Ranbu !_ -El conjuro de Gray y el de Juvia...- _Water Cyclone !_ -Ambos conjuros se unieron en un único ataque golpeando por completo el cuerpo de Exdeath, un ataque devastador que logra agrietar por todos lados la armadura del heraldo del vacío, la unión de ambos elementos en armonía asi como la unión de ambos magos de FairyTail habían conseguido ese golpe colosal, sin embargo mientras caía el cuerpo del heraldo de la discordia disminuía su velocidad de caída mientras su armadura se agrietaba poco a poco, finalmente este quedo suspendido en el aire mientras su armadura se caía a pedazos- El Void los desea en su interior, pero yo como el portador de su voluntad puedo elegir los medios y puedo asegurarles que no sera rápido...

"La lucha contra el heraldo del vacío estaba aun lejos de terminar a favor de los magos de FairyTail, sin embargo entre tantas luchas una de ellas era la del Raijinshu, una lucha no solo por FairyTail y Fiore, si no por restaurar el honor de su admirado Laxus. En el próximo capitulo: Orquesta"

 ** _Dejo un nuevo capitulo y espero que lo hayan disfrutado como yo al escribirlo, con esto me despido y ya saben, dejen review, sigan la historia, toooooooodo lo que ustedes quieran, y asi sin mas nos leemos hasta laaaa proxima oh y si se lo preguntan, usar los honorarios como el "sama" me es algo dificil :D_**


	10. Chapter 10

**_Fairy End: FairyTail x Dissidia 012 FF_**

 **1 Disclaimer: Se que esto debería estar en la categoría de Crossover, pero por ese lugar de Fanfiction no pasan ni las plantas rodadoras**

 **2 Disclaimer: Fairy Tail y Dissidia FF no me pertenecen, pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores**

Cap 10: Orchesta

-El dramático y artístico guerrero de la discordia se encontraba flotando en el aire, nadie había ido aun a enfrentarlo, mientras observaba con cierta maravilla el cielo negro-carmesí que cubría todo el continente, era digno de una fiera y monumental interpretación, pero claro una buena obra siempre debía tener tragedia, y quieres compartirían esa tragedia aun no llegaban al escenario en el cual Kuja esperaba- Creo que siendo el actor principal, puedo darme el lujo de un pequeño preludio antes de comenzar el verdadero acto -Buscando con su mirada, buscando... hasta que encontró algo favorable, a poca distancia se veía una mujer y a un niño corriendo intentando ponerse a salvo, y este con una sonrisa de satisfacción desplegó 8 orbes de los los cuales se unieron formando un circulo, y de este fueron disparados 3 anillos de capacidad destructiva en dirección a inocentes civiles, estos a pesar de que vieron el ataque no dejaban de ser solo seres humanos, por lo que un golpe de esos acabaría con sus vidas, pero...-

 _Formación X !_ -5 muñecos de madera aparecieron frente a los civiles bloqueando el ataque por completo, y sobre esos muñecos se divisaron 3 figuras que fueron iluminadas por un relámpago en el cielo, el Raijinshu había llegado por su objetivo- Quisiste herir a personas inocentes solo porque habíamos tardado en llegar ? -Pregunto Freed al guerrero de Caos, y en ese instante los 3 magos de FairyTail brillaron con sus ojos claramente furiosos- La desgracia es totalmente imparcial, puede llegar desde a una madre y a su hijo hasta a un trió de hadas con delirios de grandeza y exceso de confianza, pero a ese trió de hadas la desgracia llegara en forma de mucho dolor y sufrimiento ! -Ya se habían acabado las palabras...- _Yōsei Kijū: Leprachaun!_ -De la mujer del trío de hadas con su abanico en mano esta disparo una gran cantidad de balas mágicas desde este, balas las cuales no fueron difíciles de evadir para el guerrero de la discordia solo para ver en el aire también a la maga de FairyTail con alas de hada en su espalda claramente reales- Una vez mas, _Leprachaun !_ -Y nuevamente las balas mágicas fueron dirigidas hacia Kuja quien nuevamente logro evadirlas aun en el aire usando sus 8 orbes de luz-

 _Yami no Ekurityūru: Itami !_ -A su derecha el guerrero de Caos logro ver al mago de cabello verde lanzando un conjuro por medio de su espada, y al mago que manipulaba los muñecos a su izquierda este disparo una ráfaga de proyectiles con estos mismo, pero...- _Energy Strike !_ -Los orbes de Kuja crecieron en pequeña medida y con 4 en cada lado estos interceptaron los ataques de ambos magos de FairyTail pasando de largo entre estos pero regresando a su conjurados a una velocidad que por la espalda golpea a Freed y a Bikslow- Aun si no pueden evitar ser tan patéticos, no olviden que yo hice caer a todos los magos de ese gremio tan repugnante llamado BluePegasus... -Manteniéndose en el aire- No creen que me están subestimando demasiado ? -Una palabrería solo para ganar tiempo, esperaba a que los 3 magos se reunieran en un solo lugar, un comportamiento predecible entre compañeros idiotas era el correr hacia los heridos por preocuparse por ellos, y eso a los ojos de Kuja fue lo que hiso la mujer hada intentando auxiliar a sus dos compañeros- _Remote Flare !_ -Los orbes desaparecieron totalmente del lado de Kuja y estos re-aparecieron rodeando a los magos de FairyTail, que con un color rojizo-cobre, estos golpearon y explotaron en los magos, sin embargo causando claramente un intenso dolor, en términos de daño aquel conjuro no era realmente poderoso, por lo que el daño en los 3 miembros de FairyTail había sido mínimo-

Mas bien tu eres el que nos subestima ! -Exclamo Freed apuntando con su espada- _Yami no Ekurityūru: Tsubasa !_ -Las runas de Freed aparecen en su espalda generando un par de alas, implacable el mago de FairyTail arremete con su espada contra el narcisista guerrero de la discordia, un encuentro aéreo en el cual la espada y los orbes chocaban incansables, pero claro Bikslow y Evergreen no dejaría a su compañero llevarse toda la pelea por lo que ambos no tardaron en subir a los cielos a apoyar a su compañero- Adelante My Babies ! _Formacion Baryon !_ -Los muñecos de Bickslow formaron asi un circulo disparando un potente y único rayo de energía apuntando obviamente a Kuja, este estando distraído entre bloquear y contra atacar en su lucha contra Freed, este solo en un único segundo logra bloquear el ataque del mago de los muñecos con 3 de sus orbes, pero recibiendo daños y quemaduras de importancia en una de sus manos- No debes olvidar que la reina de las hadas también esta aquí ! -Mirando sobre el se encontraba la mujer hada- _Yōsei Bakudan: Gremlin !_ -Rodeando el cuerpo de Kuja con polvo de hada, este crea una poderosa explosión a su alrededor, los 3 magos se reunieron esperando ver buenos resultados del trabajo en equipo, pero solo vieron el humo disiparse por el rápido movimiento de los orbes de Kuja quien se encontraba solo con rasguños leves- Los insectos no dejaran de serlo aun si se unen en contra de un enemigo mas grande, haría falta apenas un enjambre completo de ustedes hadas tristes para tener la oportunidad mínima de abatirme ! -Los orbes en un solo segundo se detuvieron y el aire alrededor del narcisista guerrero había cambiado totalmente- sin embargo siempre considere tener que llegar a usar mis mas bellos ataque en este asalto caótico -Y encogiendo de gran manera y disparando uno de sus orbes, este solo en un instante creció rápidamente girando a una velocidad tan grande que arrastraba los cuerpos de los 3 magos a su interior, no había logrado hacerlo por completo, pero si logro atrapar uno de los pies de Evergreen y uno de los brazos de Bickslow, y entonces...- _Seraphic Star !_ -La esfera aumento su velocidad triturando sin piedad las partes atrapadas de los magos antes de liberar su energía en una explosion controlada dañando a los 3 magos dejándolos en el piso, la mas afectada habría sido Evergreen ya que uno de sus pies había sido aplastado dificultando su movilidad en tierra, o seria el caso si como la tan auto-proclamada reina de las hadas, esta no tuviera alas-

Se ven realmente patéticos, ese es tan solo uno de mis ataques poderosos pero dos de ustedes 3 ya se ven lamentables sosteniendo sus heridas, pero no permitan que el espectáculo acabe con un golpe como ese -Así mientras los orbes flotaban a su alrededor- Ah sido apenas el fin del acto de apertura... -Y los orbes se detuvieron en seco- Ahora la siguiente escena sera la que traiga la tragedia a su trió de incompetencia ! -los 6 orbes se dirigían de modo directo hacia los 3 magos de FairyTail- Pues si es una obra entonces como villano seras tu quien caerá... _Yami no Ekurityūru: Kyozetsu !_ -Freed con un rápido manejo de su magia había logrado crear una runa entre sus camaradas y los orbes reflejando el ataque, el cual si buen fue evitado, este no golpeo a Kuja- Usas en mi contra algo que puedo controlar perfectamente ? Tal parece que has caído en la desesperación suficiente como para no pensar en tus acciones -Sin embargo cubierta por Freed y Bickslow estaba Evergreen, al mantenerse de ese modo fue facil lanzar su ataque de modo mas sigiloso- _Kaminari no yōsei !_ -El rayo de hada por poco había logrado conseguir un golpe certero en el cuerpo del guerrero de Caos, dejándolo cubierto del humo de la explosión, el cuerpo de Kuja se encontraba temblando, su ira había alcanzado un gran nivel suficiente como para lanzar un ataque sin piedad sobre los 3 magos que aun se encontraban en el suelo- _FORCE OF SIMPHONY !_ -Sus orbes se unieron bajo sus pies y con forme a fuertes movimientos de las manos de Kuja, numerosas esferas de considerable tamaño caían con cada convergencia de los orbes de luz, aunque los 3 magos habían intentado usar sus hechizos defensivos, el poder destructivo de ese ataque era demasiado grande, por lo que los gritos de dolor por el golpe no se hicieron esperar, asi como un rápido movimiento de los orbes del guerrero de la discordia los cuales disiparon por completo el humo de las explosiones, habiendo visto su ataque había dado resultado pero...-

-Freed estaba aun de pie pero con una forma totalmente diferente, una armadura oscura cubría su cuerpo, el hechizo de _Yami no Ekurityūru: Zetsuei_ , mientras que Bickslow en un estado mas dañado había logrado usar sus muñecos para protegerse a si mismo y a Evergreen a costa de los mismos- Crees que puedes protegerlos en el estado en el que se encuentran ahora !? Puedes elegir salvarlos o no, pero te aseguro que los 3 juntos no saldrán vivos de aquí ! -lanzando sus orbes a toda velocidad ciertamente Freed era el único con la condición física necesaria para poder evadir el ataque, pero como mago de FairyTail dejar morir a los suyos era algo impensable, el no huiría y no pensaría en su propia vida antes que en las de sus compañeros, pero Kuja le habría dado realmente la opcion de escoger o acaso...?-

-En ese momento en el interior del gremio de FairyTail y todos quienes ostentaban la marca habían logrado sentirlo, su conexión era tan fuerte y tan única entre ellos como la familia que eran que incluso algunos derramaron las primeras lagrimas de la batalla debido a la gran perdida, algo que nunca había ocurrido aun con enemigos tan poderosos ocurrió ahora. _Ultima..._ uno de los grandes ataques de Kuja que había creado una nube sobre Bickslow y Evergreen liberando sobre ellos una lluvia de orbes de luz destructivos, cuando el humo se disipo por completo Freed solo cayo de rodillas ante los cuerpos de sus camaradas ya sin vida mientras que Kuja reía con triunfo y arrogancia- Eres incapaz de siquiera ponerte de pie ahora verdad ? Y aun mas incapaz de combatir, pero no dejes que una perdida menor te impida manchar tu alma con sed de sangre y venganza, ven y muéstrame una tragedia aun mas hermosa ! -Y tal como esperaba el guerrero de la discordia, el rostro de Freed ansiaba la muerte de su enemigo, quería venganza, y al desplegar sus alas rúnicas quedando a la altura del guerrero de Caos, ambos chocaron sus armas resonando con cada impacto-

Y en el gremio...

-El DragonSlayer de segunda generación Laxus estaba perdido en sus propios pensamientos por lo ocurrido, era algo que siempre creyó estar listo para afrontar, siempre haciéndose el duro de corazón solo para acabar melancólico, pero habría tiempo para melancolía despues de ganar no solo por el mundo, si no también por los caídos, asi Laxus no quiso esperar mas aun en contra de las instrucciones de la primera maestra y del maestro Makarov y salio del gremio al campo de batalla, se aseguraría de que no hubiera mas bajas sin saber claramente lo que estaba por venir, mientras que en otro lugar de la ciudad de Magnolia las espadas de dos fuertes hechiceras estaban a punto de resonar con los impacto contra el guerrero de Caos que ostentaba la enorme katana-

"Ante Erza y Kagura se encuentra Sephiroth, con una sonrisa totalmente vacía e inexpresiva aun sabiendo que el había acabado con la vida de alguien irreemplazable para ambas mujeres, sera el deseo de venganza mas fuerte que la razon ? En el próximo capitulo: Angel de una ala"

 ** _Dejo un nuevo capitulo y espero que lo hayan disfrutado como yo al escribirlo, con esto me despido y ya saben, dejen review, sigan la historia, toooooooodo lo que ustedes quieran, y asi sin mas nos leemos hasta laaaa proxima :D_**


	11. Chapter 11

**_Fairy End: FairyTail x Dissidia 012 FF_**

 **1 Disclaimer: Se que esto debería estar en la categoría de Crossover, pero por ese lugar de Fanfiction no pasan ni las plantas rodadoras**

 **2 Disclaimer: Fairy Tail y Dissidia FF no me pertenecen, pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores**

Cap 11: Angel de un ala

-Mientras que Freed enfurecido y vengativo buscaba la caída de Kuja, en otro lado de la ciudad otra mujer guiada por la venganza hacia uno de los guerreros de la discordia había encontrado a su objetivo, Kagura y Erza habían llegado hasta Sephiroth y aunque la maga mas fuerte del extinto MermaidHeel quería lanzarse con todo en contra del guerrero de Caos, esta fue detenida por Erza- No te precipites Kagura, no olvides que ya caíste en sus manos una vez, sin embargo ahora estamos juntas en esto y comparto en parte tus sentimientos, si vamos a derrotar a Sephiroth entonces lo haremos juntas -Aunque su voz era calmada, en sus ojos se veia la clara impaciencia por hacer pagar a aquel hombre por lo que había hecho a Milliana y a todo su gremio, Sephiroth claro ya se había percatado de su presencia, encontrándose en pleno aire este bajo para estar al alcance de ambas magas-

Asi que la sirena lastimada trae ahora un hada consigo, como si un cordero trajera a otro justo al matadero -Con una sonrisa fría igual que sus ojos- Podrás morir con la culpa de saber que aun arrastras a otros a su muerte, Kagura Mikazuchi ? -Viendo que ambas magas ya se preparaban, Kagura desenvaino su espada y Erza vistió su _Armadura de Alas Negras_ \- Bueno realmente no importa, ustedes que creen haber sufrido tanto aun no han probado ni el mínimo de desesperación que pueden soportar, y aun si lo hicieran, puedo decir con solo ver sus ojos que aun con tanto sufrimiento, ninguna es capas de arrebatarle la vida a alguien mas aun si ese alguien los ah hecho sufrir -Mientras Sephiroth hablaba, las hechiceras reunían su poder para partir a máxima velocidad y con todo su poder acabar con el guerrero de un solo golpe- Creyendo cosas como que matar es de cobardes, sin embargo, creen que un cobarde bañaría su espada con la sangre de tantas hechiceras ? -Sin dejar de sonreír, esas palabras fueron suficientes para que Erza y Kagura se lanzaran al ataque, el impacto hiso temblar el suelo y sosteniendo su larga katana con ambas manos, Sephiroth fue capas de detener el ataque de ambas guerreras, ambas aumentaron su velocidad al arremeter continuamente despues del impacto inicial, sin embargo la defensa de Sephiroth se veía impenetrable aunque la _Archenemi_ de Kagura estuviera desenvainada impactando contra la enorme katana-

Desvanescanse, _Octaslash !_ -La gran katana se baño el tenue luz purpurea y este ataco un total de 8 veces con el filo de su espalda, una velocidad aunque grande, ambas magas fueron capaces de bloquear los cortes, sin embargo requirió la fuerza de ambas para bloquear cada corte y al recibir el ultimo ambas fueron empujadas bruscamente contra una cada destruyéndola en el proceso, despues del impacto Erza vistiendo ahora la _Armadura de la Velocidad_ , fue la primera en salir del polvo, fue claro para Sephiroth el aumento en la agilidad de la maga de FairyTail, siendo atacado continuamente por las espadas gemelas que acompañaban la armadura, estas fueron bloqueadas perfectamente, pero a punto para recibir el _Archenem_ i de Kagura con su Forma Cortante evadiendola por poco solo perdiendo unos cuantos cabellos plateados, pero si viéndose obligado a retroceder, levantando la vista rápidamente viendo como Kagura con un fuerte movimiento volvió a arremeter, este evadió el ataque de un salto solo para encontrar a Erza quien vestía la Armadura del Purgatorio la cual era una de las mas fuertes armaduras de la maga de FairyTail-

-Sephiroth fue empujado bruscamente contra el suelo, al levantarse y ver que ambas hechiceras no se detendrian, este volvio a la iniciativa y las combatientes aun no se percataban que el daño que tenia Sephiroth era nulo y ni hablar de cansancio- _Heaven's Light !_ -Con un gran impulso y con su espada este acerto un fuerte corte en sus enemigas y ganando superioridad aerea, y claro viendo a ambas mujeres intentando recuperarse del golpe letal...- _Hell's Gate!_ -Cayendo en picada un ataque como ese Erza sabia que no podria detenerlo, usando nuevamente su Armadura de la Velocidad esta tomo a KAgura y se alejo lo mas posible del ataque, el cual aunque no impacto de lleno en ambas mujeres, si causo una considerable destruccion en el terreno suficiente como para que Erza se tropezara y cayera al suelo con su rostro torpemente- Quedense asi como merecen, con sus rostros en el suelo, sus cuerpos sentiran el filo de mi espada, pero al menos podran engañar a sus ojos

-Kagura fue la primera en ponerse de pie con su _Archenemi_ en sus manos, esta no se estaba conteniendo pero con toda su fuerza aun no era rival para Sephiroth por si sola, dejaba que sus emociones nublaran su juicio y que la venganza se llevara lo mejor de ella y era claro para Erza, y claro los ataques de Kagura tenían un punto, no había modo de defenderse de los ataques de Sephiroth, por lo que el nuevo cambio de Erza fue el _Yōtō Benisakura_ , la apariencia que dejaba todo en el ataque, Sephiroth vio sin preocupación alguna la arremetida de Erza quien estaba mas que dispuesta a salir herida con tal de apoyar a Kagura- Así que ambas deciden atacar con todo olvidándose de defender, pues veamos cuanto tiempo se mantendrán asi -Y la gran katana del guerrero de la discordia se baño de una tenue luz verde- _Scintilla_ -Apuntando su espada de frente este creo una gran cantidad de veloces cortes de energía que provenían de su espada, los cuales golpean directamente a las magas y terminando con un fuerte movimiento de su arma apuntando a los cuellos de ambas mujeres, el estruendo es grande como la sorpresa de Sephiroth cuando Kagura y Erza lograron detener el ataque de la espada, ambas con toda su fuerza hicieron retroceder al guerrero de Caos bajando su defensa, a toda velocidad ambas mujeres acertaron un limpio y poderoso golpe con sus espadas en el cuerpo de Sephiroth antes de caer al suelo por el daño recibido, una pelea de espadas realmente dura para ambas hechiceras-

Te encuentras bien Kagura ? -Pregunto Erza a su compañera ambas aun sin levantarse del suelo- Físicamente estoy bien, pero aun siento el pesar de haber perdido a mis amigas y a mi gremio, pero ahora han sido vengados -Erza compartía el sentimiento de retribución, al menos por la perdida de milliana, ambas magas se pusieron de pie mirando el cuerpo de Sephiroth el cual aun no caía al suelo, no se sentía ningún tipo de poder mágico de el y fue en ese momento cuando hasta el mismo dios de la discordia desde su trono se puso de pie al sentir el poder del ángel de un ala, asi como todos los otros guerreros de la discordia voltearon la mirada, sorprendidos no por la acción de Sephiroth, si no porque era irreal que dos simples humanas a sus ojos hubieran logrado llevarlo hasta ese punto-

-La presión se elevo a tal punto en el área de combate que Erza y Kagura no podían sostenerse, la chaqueta de Sephiroth se destruyo quedando de torso desnudo y su espalda adornada con una enorme ala negra emplumada, este agito su katana apuntando a unas casas cercanas y estas fueron limpiamente cortadas a la mitad verticalmente- si han tenido la determinación suficiente como para lograr sacar lo mejor de mi, entonces debe quedarles algo para seguir resistiéndose inútilmente, o acaso creyeron que caería por un simple golpe desesperado ? -Elevando su mano con una esfera negra en esta, su mano comenzó destellar y luego fue recubierta con corrientes de energía- _Black Materia_ -Al empuñar su mano y bajarla, del cielo comenzó a caer una gran masa, como un meteorito el cual estaba justo sobre ambas magas- Pues is les queda algo de esa voluntad de pelea, entonces úsenla eh intenten salvar este lugar, claro si es que pueden -Sephiroth ni siquiera había volteado a ver a la cara a sus enemigas, no tenia porque hacerlo, ellas caerían aunque no lo supieran, y con todas sus fuerzas ambas magas saltaron al meteorito, apuntando sus armas a un solo punto, sin embargo nunca fue parte del plan de Sephiroth que ambas mujeres no fueran capaces de romper la _Black Materia_ , porque despues de usar tanto poder mágico, Erza tal vez contaba con su segundo origen en caso de emergencias aun si Sephiroth no sabia de eso, Kagura por su parte seria la primera en caer-

 _Heartless Angel_... -Bajo los pies de Kagura quien ya había aterrizado a duras penas junto a Erza, se formo un gran circulo de luz verde y brillante- KAGURAAAA ! -Erza intento salvar a la espadachina pero fue totalmente inútil, al ver que estaba perdida, esta tomo a Erza y la lanzo lejos del rango del ataque, la luz se convirtió en un pilar que baño totalmente a Kagura dejando solo su cuerpo desgastado- _Hearthless Angel_ , no es una tecnica con el fin de herir, pero si puedes sentirlo notaras que su energía se encuentra casi en 0 absoluto, apenas si es capas de respirar y por tanto no sera capas de moverse -Erza quedo totalmente inmóvil, su cuerpo estaba tan tenso por la imagen, por alguna razón no fue capas de moverse y salvarla de inmediato, solo vio a Sephiroth apuñalar el cuerpo de Kagura justo en la ubicación del corazón y luego la levanto bañando toda la hoja con la sangre de la hechicera- Al igual que lo hice con las otras pateticas hechiceras de ese gremio, me asegurare de que no haya un recuerdo físico por el cual llorar -El guerrero de la discordia fue totalmente implacable y sin misericordia este lanzo el cuerpo agonizante de Kagura por los cielos y con un movimiento de su hoja que realizo con todas sus fuerzas, una serie de haces de luz redujeron a simples, a diminutos y casi invisibles pedazos el cuerpo de Kagura, solo en ese momento Sephiroth volteo a ver a Erza a la cara con una sonrisa satisfecha, eso encendió toda la furia de Titania como una potente erupcion volcánica y esta de abalanzo contra el guerrero de la discordia, fue entonces que Sephiroth noto cierto aumento en la fuerza de Erza, habría sido producto de la ira o acaso ella escondía algo ? En efecto Erza estaba usando el segundo origen, algo desconocido para el guerrero de la discordia lo que fue suficiente en ese momento para superarlo en fuerza bruta y acertar un feroz puñetazo en su rostro-

Y en otro lugar de Fiore...

-Seguida por una neblina oscura y rojiza, una mujer de largos y blancos cabellos con un revelador, realmente revelador atuendo y con dos extraños tentaculos unidos a su espalda, aquella mujer sirvienta de Caos, Cloud of Darkness había sido interceptada por el equipo de BluePegasus mas Lucy- Esta vez sera nuestro turno, las alas del pegaso disiparan esta oscuridad -Y con su pose característica al final, el que se conocía como el hombre mas fuerte de BluePegasus...- MEN !

"Cloud of Darkness es interceptada por sus antiguas victimas, ella no lo toma ni siquiera como una mala broma, ellos conocían bien el miedo que podía llegar a infundir al portadora de la oscuridad, pero Lucy no lo sabia aun. En el próximo capitulo: Las nubes del Void"

 ** _Dejo un nuevo capitulo y espero que lo hayan disfrutado como yo al escribirlo y a quienes disfrutan ver a los personajes morir aqui pues bueno espero lo hayan disfrutado tambien como yo lo hice al escribir lo de Kagura XD, con esto me despido y ya saben, dejen review, sigan la historia, toooooooodo lo que ustedes quieran, y asi sin mas nos leemos hasta laaaa proxima :D_**


	12. Chapter 12

**_Fairy End: FairyTail x Dissidia 012 FF_**

 **1 Disclaimer: Se que esto debería estar en la categoría de Crossover, pero por ese lugar de Fanfiction no pasan ni las plantas rodadoras**

 **2 Disclaimer: Fairy Tail y Dissidia FF no me pertenecen, pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores**

Cap 12: Las nubes del Void

-El equipo de BluePegasus o al menos los magos restantes de dicho gremio exceptuando a su maestro, apoyados por la maga celestial Lucy Hearthfilia habían ya llegado a su objetivo, la guerrera al servicio de Caos que destruyo el gremio de BluePegasus junto con Kuja, la llamada Cloud of Darkness- Tal parece que ver perder a tantos de ustedes frente a sus ojos es suficiente como para desperdiciar sus inútiles vidas, pero el Void los recibirá a todos y engullirá todo lo que son -Expreso la guerrera de la discordia viendo desde arriba a los magos que la combatirían, y claro precipitadamente Ichiya y su Exceed Nichiya fueron los primeros en encararla- Hoy el perfume de la bella victoria y la justicia caerá sobre ti y tus aliados, un mal tan grande que se ah llevado a tantos de mis camaradas a quienes considere mi propia familia -Y acabando ambos con su pose característica- Es totalmente imperdonable, MEN ! -Por supuesto Hibiki y Ren estaban maravillados con las palabras de su superior, Lucy por otro lado era la única que se sentía un tanto avergonzada por esa actitud frente al enemigo-

Valientes palabras, pero... -Y sus dos tentaculos amarillos produjeron una pequeña aunque visible descarga electrica carmesí- No puedo siquiera tomar algo asi en cerio de un ser tan estúpido, _Fusillade Particle Beam !_ -Los tentaculos de Cloud of Darkness desde su espalda dispararon una ráfaga de bolas de energía en múltiples direcciones pero todas apuntando a los objetivos que eran Lucy y los magos de BluePegasus, todos lograron evadir dicho ataque pero viendo con cierto temor que los poderes de Cloud of Darkness no dejaban nada de lo que tocaban, el suelo que fue golpeado por los orbes dejo solo la marca de estos, ni una explosión o resto de impacto, como si hubiera sido desintegrado-

-Lucy fue la primera en contra atacar invocando a sus espíritus celestiales Scorpio y Sagitario, una lluvia de flechas y un cañonaso de arena se unieron en un ataque hacia la mujer nebulosa- Tus intentos son inútiles -Expreso Coud of Darkness y con un rápido movimiento de sus tentaculos amarillos casi invisible al ojo humano esta bloqueo todas las flechas y el golpe de arena- Oye oye oye, realmente fue capas de bloquear tan facilmente nuestro ataque !? -Pregunto Scorpio en general a sus aliados- Oye Sagitario, alguna vez has escuchado de una coso similar a esta ? -Pregunto nuevamente esta ves a su camarada espíritu, este solo negó con la cabeza y claramente inquieto ante la presencia de la guerrera de Caos quien sabia que la magia de la hechicera de FairyTail representaba una molestia mayor al ser capas de aumentar el numero de objetivos a destruir-

-Aprobechando la situación Ren Akatsuki a espaldas de la guerrera de Caos con su levitación de aire y con uso de su hechizo de _Aereo_ , encerrándola en un domo de aire privándola de oxigeno- No me gusta el tener que maltratar a una mujer, o seria el caso si no fuera una mujer como tu -Sin embargo Cloud of Darkness no parecía inmutarse ante la falta de oxigeno, este no considero el hecho de que su enemiga no era humana en lugar de un ser proveniente de un vacío infinito, pero para entonces Ren ya tenia uno de los tentaculos estrangulando su cuello con fuerza- _Explosión de la Fuerza !_ -Fue el hechizo que se escucho a los pies de Cloud of Darkness viendo a uno de los magos de BluePegasus, se trataba de Hibiki con su magia _Archive_ , algo que no había sido capas de percatarse y por ende recibiendo el golpe y cayendo al suelo, pero no tardando en reincorporarse viendo frente a ella nuevamente una tormenta de arena y flechas sobre ella- _Wide Angle Particle Beam_ -Formando una pared brillante con su energía atomizando las flechas y al arena pero aquel muro siguió avanzando hacia los aliados y era mas que claro para ellos que si esos conjuros los golpeaban entonces no tendrían ni oportunidad de defenderse- Debo detenerlo de alguna forma ! -Haciendo regresar a Scorpio y a Sagitario la maga celestial uso otra de sus llaves doradas- Ahora, Aries ! -El espíritu de aries apareció como ella acostumbraba con una disculpa, e inmediatamente esta uso su _Muro de Lana_ intentando bloquear el avance del muro de energía, pero del mismo modo toda la lana fue desintegrada al contacto a medida que esta avanzaba, como un milagro a los pocos centímetros de tocar a Aries dicho muro desapareció dando a entender el limite de rango en aquel ataque-

Ustedes creen luchar por causas justas como la justicia, pero es solo mera auto complacencia, quienes han perdido a quienes llamaban "Sus seres queridos", ustedes solo desean vengarse aun si lo cubren como un acto de justicia -Un modo de ataque mas personal, el recalcar la muerte de sus camaradas, los de BluePegasus apretaron sus puños ofendidos, significaba acaso de Cloud of Darkness tenia razón?- Recuerdo que incluso algunos de sus aliados imploraban por sus vidas, incluso ofreciendo traicionarlos para salvar sus propias vidas, acaso creen que ellos estarían luchando en mi contra como lo hacen ustedes de haber estado en su lugar ? -Nuevamente Ren y Hibiki atacaron, el mago de aire con sus _balas de aire_ y el mago de archivo con su _explosión de fuerza_ , los conjuros fueron nuevamente bloqueados por el hechizo del muro energético, pero la guerrera de Caos hace minutos que había perdido de vista y la atención de los otros dos magos de BluePegasus, irónicamente aunque los de aspecto mas ridículo, uno de ellos era el mago mas fuerte de dicho gremio, desde las alturas Nichiya cargaba a Ichiya y ambos venían en picada, con la clara diferencia de que los músculos de Ichiya eran exponencialmente grandes- POR EL PERFUME DE LA VICTORIAAAA !

 _Anti-air Particle Beam_ -4 pequeñas pero notables luces aparecieron a los pies de Cloud of Darkness, en norte, sur, este y oeste, las 4 luces dispararon un rayo energético hacia arriba claramente con intención de protegerse y acabar con ambos ridículos enemigos, una de sus piernas fue atravesada sin resistencia e hiriendo una de las alas de Nichiya, pero la trayectoria del golpe mas demoledor del mago de BluePegasus aun no cambiaba, pero a pocos centimetros un destello apareció entre el puño y el rostro, como una pequeña pared circular- _Wrath Particle Beam_ -Unidos por su fiera amistad de hombre, por la belleza y muchas otras cosas en común, el corazón de Ichiya y su gatuno amigo fue atravesado por un rayo energético, un claro hechizo de contra ataque de capacidad ofensiva y defensiva que acabo con la vida de dos miembros mas de BluePegasus-

-Los recientes cadáveres solo se desplomaron al suelo, Ren y Hibiki vieron con una fuerte depresión seguida de una explosiva cólera la caída del hombre que mas admiraban, Lucy quedo casi en shock al igual que Aries, esta rápidamente corrió a los cuerpos pero era tarde, sus corazones habian sido limpiamente desintegrados-

Así es mejor, dos objetivos menos y son los objetivos mas desagradables los primeros en morir -Ren y Hibiki nuevamente atacaron furiosos a Cloud of Darkness, esta vez no fue ni siquiera necesario el uso de sus conjuros de energía des-integradora para defenderse, solo basto un par de descargas eléctricas y unos fuertes movimientos de sus tentaculos para bloquear los ataque de archivo y aire, Lucy sabia que debia hacer algo y pronto, se estaba quedando sin muchas opciones por lo que no dudo en regresar a Aries y con la vista busco cualquier tipo de corriente de agua en los alrededores, entre tanta destrucción de edificaciones algo debía haber que tuviera agua- No puede ser, realmente no quiero tener que llamar a Acuario, pero ahora tal vez sea de los pocos espíritus que tengo que posean el suficiente poder como para vencer a esa cosa ! -Entre distintas explosiones y derrumbes provocados por el combate, Lucy logro divisar una tuberia rota que dejaba correr una gran cantidad de agua, por un momento Lucy realmente dudo en llamar a su espíritu, nunca le gustaba su reacción tan violenta cuando aparecía, pero no quedaba mas ya que Loke y Capricorn eran mas efectivos en combate cuerpo a cuerpo- Abrete puerta del agua, Acuarius!

-Como era de costumbre las apariciones de Acuarius traían consigo una buena cantidad de insultos y burlas sobre el porque Lucy aun estaba soltera, dichas palabras no se hicieron esperar ya que el espíritu tenia una clara dificultad para ver la gravedad de la situación y algo que no fuera su relación con Scorpio- Escucha ahora no es el mejor momento para esto, puedes decir todo lo que quieras despues de ayudarme a vencer a esa mujer ? -Apuntando en el cielo a Cloud of Darkness que aun se mantenía disparando ráfagas eléctricas y orbes de energía llevando por mucho la ventaja contra Ren y Hibiki- Esta bien por mas idiota que sea incluso yo debo aceptar que tienes razón esta vez, enfrentan a un ser que no es de este mundo y es claramente muy fuerte asi que me ocupare de ella y luego me ocupare de ti -Viéndose como siempre malhumorada, inaccesible e intimidante-

-Los dos magos restantes de BluePegasus ya se veían perdidos, sus brazos y piernas estaban lastimados de gravedad por los rayos des-integradores de Cloud of Darkness, pero antes de acertar el golpe final esta escucho a sus espaldas el rugir de feroces olas como si el océano mismo estuviera sobre ella, al voltearse vio una monstruosa ola y sobre ella un ser casi tan monstruoso como dicha ola, la guerrera de Caos sin tiempo de protegerse adecuadamente solo se cubrio con sus tentaculos, pero fue inútil detener el ataque solo con eso, a medida que la corriente la arrastraba esta chocaba contra distintos escombros entre otras cosas, por supuesto en el proceso la corriente también arrastro a Hibiki y a Ren y claro que a Acuarius no le importo para nada- No puede ser... -Dijo la guerrera de Caos intentando levantarse despues de que la ola había ya dejado de arrastrarla- Aun no termina ! -Escucho Cloud of Darkness alzando la vista y viendo a la hechicera celestial cayendo sobre ella con...- _Lucy Kick!_ -Impactando su patada en el pecho de su enemiga, ambas cayeron al suelo despues de eso, un golpe físico considerable recibido y de un modo tan ridículo que era insultante-

-Acuarius no tardo en desaparecer por su propia cuenta y los magos restantes de BluePegasus se arrastraban moribundos, Lucy Hearthfilia corrió en ayuda de ambos hechiceros, intentando levantarlos a ambos ninguno de los dos estaba lo bastante herido como para intentar coquetear inútilmente, habían vencido a Cloud of Darkness... o eso es lo que habían creído, al escuchar unas siniestras risas a su espalda viendo como la mujer nebulosa cambiaba su aspecto, su ropaje de por si escaso ahora solo cubría sus parte mas obvias y su cuerpo como su cabello cambiaron a un espectral color verde- _0 Form Particle Beam !_ -Un rayo de corto alcance pero de gran tamaño fue dirigido a los 3 magos, ambos hombres en un gesto caballeroso empujaron a la hechicera salvando su vida, cuando el rayo se apago solo quedaron las extremidades inferiores de ambos magos- Sean engullidos por las eternas nubes del Void...

" Lucy ah quedado sola contra Cloud of Darkness, ah visto la muerte a los ojos y no sabe si sobrevivirá, pero quienes realmente no saben si vivirán siquiera para saber hasta donde llegaran serán Wendy y Sherria contra el bufón asesino. En el próximo capitulo: Danza de locura"

 ** _Dejo un nuevo capitulo y espero que lo hayan disfrutado como yo al escribirlo y bueno en un punto a parte personalmente de BluePegasus no me agradaba nadie XD, con esto me despido y ya saben, dejen review, sigan la historia, toooooooodo lo que ustedes quieran, y asi sin mas nos leemos hasta laaaa proxima :D_**


	13. Chapter 13

**_Fairy End: FairyTail x Dissidia 012 FF_**

 **1 Disclaimer: Se que esto debería estar en la categoría de Crossover, pero por ese lugar de Fanfiction no pasan ni las plantas rodadoras**

 **2 Disclaimer: Fairy Tail y Dissidia FF no me pertenecen, pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores**

Cap 13

-Mientras que por la ciudad Natsu Dragnell y Gajel Redfox aun buscaban a su objetivo de entre los guerreros de la discordia, aun habían magos en el gremio que no habían partido al combate, 4 grandes fuerzas mágicas que llenaban de temor a los magos de FairyTail se habían hecho presentes, era la señal de que los 4 guerreros de la discordia que quedaban habían llegado a la ciudad- No podemos dejar que fuerzas de esa magnitud deambulen por Magnolia destruyendo todo a su paso hasta llegar aquí, sin embargo el enviar a aquellos capaces de luchar sera una apuesta -La primera maestra Mavis pidió a Warren un mapa señalando los puntos de las 4 nuevas fuerzas mágicas, ya era el momento de Laxus quien solo quería cobrar la muerte de dos de sus camaradas, como un relámpago este salio disparado del gremio, del mismo modo Mirajane fue a otro punto, el punto mas alejado de la ciudad ella sola, Elfman y Lissana Strauss fueron por un tercer punto, solo un punto quedaba por cubrir- Este poder quedara sin interceptar, si lo analizo es un poco mas débil que el resto, debemos centrarnos en los enemigos mas poderosos y el resto debe quedarse y proteger el gremio -La primera asi como los miembros del gremio y el maestro Makarov mantenían las esperanzas, sin notar que poco a poco la oscuridad mas absoluta y la desesperación rodeaban al gremio-

-Mientras que por otro lado los bloques de hielo y las bolas de fuego bailaban y chocaban caoticamente buscando impactar contra la DragonSlayer y la GodSlayer de cielo, aplausos que traían descargas eléctricas y chasquidos de dedos que invocaban triangulos destructores, Wendy y Sherria no tenían modo de acercarse al Kefka Palazzo- _Tenryū no Hokou !_ -Grito Wendy con su rugido de viento, Sherria siguió su ataque con su _Tenjin no Dogō_ exhalando corrientes de viento negro, sin embargo a pesar de los ataques las corrientes de viento no impactaban, Kefka solo volaba alrededor de aquellas corrientes lanzando diversos tipos de magia- _Extra-Crispy Firaga !_ -Con sus dedos disparando una serie de proyectiles de fuego, estos a diferencia de los ataques mas grandes no volaba de forma alocada, era un golpe fijo y veloz aunque de pequeña magnitud-

-Wendy podía disminuir los daños y aumentar su velocidad con sus conjuros de apoyo, pero con el bufón siniestro en los cielos con lo que parecía una cantidad infinita de poder mágico, las dos chicas magas no podían acercarse, ambas buscaban alguna abertura, algún patrón o lo que fuera útil para asestar un golpe, el guerrero de Caos solo seguiría su rutina hasta que ambas chicas se quedaran sin energía y entonces tomarse su tiempo para destruirlas, no esperaba que despues de unos pocos minutos Wendy lograra ver una falla en los conjuros de Kefka, y era que aunque los conjuros mas grandes funcionaban también como defensa y ademas de la agilidad que tenia el bufón, esos conjuros mas grande requerían unos momentos mas para ser lanzados- _Scatter Spray Blizzaga!_ -Kefka disparo un gran bloque de hielo que se fragmento en bloques mas pequeños disparados ha Sherria, esta logro evitarlos con otra exhalación de vientos negros, pero para ese entonces Wendy había llegado a las alturas gracias a su magia y...- _Tenryū no Saiga !_ -Impactando en la cabeza seguido de...- _Tenryū no Kagitsume !_ -Nuevamente en la cabeza obligando a Kefka a descender por el impacto- _Tenjin no Boreasu!_ -Las corrientes de viento negro atraparon a Kefka enviándolo por los cielos con claros rasgos de daño en sus ropas, sin embargo este no dejaba de sonreír- Esto esta mucho mas divertido que la ultima vez... -Manteniéndose en los cielos- La muerte de sus amigos los ah llevado a tener esta fuerza ? quieren vengarse y matarme usando la justicia como pretexto barato !? -Se reía a carcajadas mientras que Sherria intentaba contenerse y no lanzarse sola contra el enemigo- Que hay de ti chica peliazul !? de seguro sentiste que algunos de tus amigos de gremio ya han muerto, y no solo de tu gremio, eh sentido caer mas de una vida !

-No estaban preparadas para un conflicto donde se perderían vidas, aun mas despues de que nadie había muerto despues del incidente con los dragones despues de los juegos mágicos, aquella bendición o suerte que protegía al gremio y a sus amigos parecía haberse terminado- _Forsaken Null..._ -Kefka como una pose como la de un pensador, a sus pies se formo un circulo blanco y sobre ambas magas que se mantenían juntas apareció un circulo negro, este comenzó a liberar esferas blancas las cuales al contacto explotaban no destruyendo, si no desintegrando lo que alcanzaban las explosiones que aunque fueran letales no eran de gran magnitud, el circulo negro seguía la velocidad de las pequeñas hechiceras pero notando estas que Kefka no se movía- _Tenjin no Mai !_ -Disparando sus corrientes de viento apoyada por Wendy con su _Tenryū no Yokugeki_ , ambas corrientes convergieron en un único ataque el cual si logro impactar totalmente en Kefka acabando con su hechizo- Porque usaría un conjuro tan arriesgado como ese ? -Pregunto Sherria en voz alta, Wendy tampoco sabia la respuesta, el era alguien impredecible y muy lunático, de aquel mismo bufón loco se escucharon una risas pequeñas que poco a poco comenzaron a aumentar- _Forsaken Null !_ -Nuevamente usando aquel hechizo, las dos hechiceras solo se movieron a toda velocidad, repitiendo su combinación de conjuros de viento nuevamente impactando de lleno, una acción que se repetía una y otra vez y en cada ocasión Kefka Palazzo se levantaba como si nada, no parecía recibir daño grave de tantos impactos-

-Kefka cambio su estrategia pero no por una obvia razón de que su _Forsaken Null_ no era efectivo- _Trine !_ -Chasqueando sus dedos y 3 triángulos rodearon a las hechiceras golpeando sus brazos y empujándolas bruscamente contra una casa- Estas bien... Wendy ? -Esta asintió con la cabeza y comenzó a curar sus heridas asi como las de su amiga, Sherria por su lado también uso su magia de GodSlayer para curar sus cuerpos, de los escombros Kefka vio a las dos chicas en un aspecto casi ileso- _Trine ! Trine ! Trine! Trine ! Trine !_ -Una y otra vez los triángulos aparecían rodeando a las dos chicas, Wendy solo podía usar sus conjuros de apoyo para disminuir el daño de los impactos mientras se acercaban mas y mas al bufón hasta que ambas rugieron con fuerza enviándolo a través de numerosos escombros y casas destruidas hasta que sus pulmones se quedaron sin aire-

-El bufón no dio señales, no risas ni alguna señal de hostilidad, por unos momentos todo se mantuvo en una calma inquietante y atemorizante, hasta que la presión sobre los cuerpos de Wendy y Sherria se volvió tan grande que no pudieron mantenerse de pie, viendo como una fuerte luz a lo lejos se hiso presente y el bufón apareció detrás de las dos pequeñas hechiceras, sin embargo su apariencia ahora se veía tan angelical como a la vez demoníaca, con dos pares de alas de ángel en la parte inferior de su espalda y dos demoníacas en la parte superior, su piel era purpura y su torso estaba desnudo, la parte inferior de su cuerpo era cubierta por una túnica, sus dientes pasaron a ser colmillos y sus ojos eran anaranjados por completo, este dejo salir un respiro por su boca y fue suficiente como para que los ojos de Sherria de humedecieran por el temor-

 _Amatsu no Murakumo !_ -El conjuro mas fuerte de Sherria había impactado de lleno contra el cuerpo de Kefka, un total de 10 segundo resistiendo el impacto del viento que asimilaba una corriente de plumas negras, la chica ya no tenia el deseo de rencor por sus amigos y su familia caída en manos de aquel bufón siniestro, ahora solo quería salir de aquel lugar con vida, sus esperanzas se esfumaron cuando al agotar todo su poder mágico en su ataque, este ni siquiera se había inmutado ante aquel impacto, fue como un mal juego para Kefka, uno muy aburrido despues de entrar en su EXmode, no lo hubiera necesitado para matar lentamente a las dos hechiceras, pero si para consumir por completo sus esperanzas, esperanzas que fueron despedazadas, totalmente reventadas como el abdomen de Sherria al recibir una potente patada de parte de Kefka que estaba imbuida en energía-

-Sherria y Wendy salieron disparadas con aquella patada, Wendy no había salido lastimada pero noto demasiado tarde que su amiga había sido casi literalmente partida a la mitad por aquella patada, su rostro denotaba miedo a la batalla, miedo a Kefka y miedo a la muerte, no logro ni siquiera figurar una sola palabra de suplica antes de morir en brazos de Wendy Marvel quien derramaba lagrimas por su amiga muerta- Ni siquiera sentí algo de resistencia por parte de su cuerpo, valla que son frágiles o tal vez yo eh elevado demasiado mi poder -Recibiendo como respuesta solo un rugido de viento que bien el bufón podría considerar apenas una pequeña picazón-

*Por favor, que alguien me ayude* -Fue lo que cruzo por la mente de Wendy al ver a tan imponente enemigo, algunos restos de su amiga aun se encontraban manchando su ropa y ay no quedaba nada que pudiera hacer, pero nadie vendría en su ayuda y lo peor para ella es que no lo sabia, estaba totalmente sola contra aquel guerrero de Caos de aspecto tan demoníaco y de mente tan retorcida-

Mientras que...

\- Elfman, Lissana y Mirajane Strauss como familia que eran salieron en busca de sus objetivos, dos de los guerreros de Caos se encontraban en esos momentos en un mismo punto, de ese modo Mira podría asegurar la seguridad de sus hermanos, o eso era lo que pasaba por su mente, despues de sentir por los alrededores la caída de tantos de sus amigos, no podía permitir perder a sus hermanos, ya había creído perder a su hermana otra vez y no permitiría que eso se volviera una realidad- Atentos chicos, puedo sentir que nos acercamos a nuestros dos objetivos ! -Elfman y Lissana asintieron con la cabeza pero a lo lejos solo vieron a uno de los dos guerreros de Caos, con una vestimenta curiosa y exagerada, so cara estaba maquillada como la de un guerrero oriental y su vestimenta parecía ceremonial pero hecha a su vez para la batalla- QUIETOS ! -El guerrero salto sobre ellos aterrizando en uno de sus pies y con una pose de desafió este apunto a los magos de FairyTail con su palma- Yooooohhhhhh... -Los 3 hermanos pasaron de estar en guardia a sentirse extraños, era dificil tomar en cerio a ese enemigo- Así que se han quedado sin habla, una lógica reacción ante mi llegada, les aseguro que yo Gilgamesh, seré el ultimo guerrero que verán !

-En las alturas aun in-detectable se encontraba otra figura, vistiendo una túnica roja, su cabello asemejaba dos cuernos blancos y destacaban don alas de plumas negras- Que error de su parte venir aquí como familia, del mismo modo como familia morirán...

"Los hermanos Strauss entran en batalla contra Gilgamesh sin percatarse de que sobre ellos se encuentra otro guerrero de Caos, podrá Mirajane proteger a sus hermanos y vencer en la batalla contra Gilgamesh y la bruja del tiempo a servicio de Caos ? En el próximo capitulo: Convergencia de espadas"

 ** _Por si se lo preguntan, si me gusto hacerle eso a Sherria XD, y bueno contra tal enemigo algo asi tenia que pasar, no soy hiro mashima salvando y reviviendo personajes despues de dos capitulos de muertos, bueno con eso de momento ya saben, comenten y siguan la historia, y claro nos leemos hasta laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa proxima :D_**


	14. Chapter 14

**_Fairy End: FairyTail x Dissidia 012 FF_**

 **1 Disclaimer: Se que esto debería estar en la categoría de Crossover, pero por ese lugar de Fanfiction no pasan ni las plantas rodadoras**

 **2 Disclaimer: Fairy Tail y Dissidia FF no me pertenecen, pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores**

Cap 14: convergencia de espadas

-Lissana había adoptado su forma de mujer gato y Elfman usaba su _Beast Soul: Weretiger_ , ambos hermanos estaban en una forma que les permitías lanzar ataques veloces, pero Gilgamesh con el uso de dos espadas cortas era capas de defenderse de ambos magos de FairyTail, claro en un dos contra uno el solo pensar en contra atacar era dificil para el guerrero de la discordia, ambos luchaban casi al mismo nivel, incluso Mirajane pensaba en que no seria necesario que ella luchara también, veía a su hermana pequeña tan capas atacando con sus garras y con patadas, pero Gilgamesh no perdía terreno en la batalla- Realmente son hábiles pequeños guerreros, tal vez los eh subestimado -Mientras forcejeaba con ambos a la vez- Pero les aseguro que no soy de contenerme en una pelea en ningún momento, planeo luchar con todo desde el comienzo...! - _HURRICANE !_ -Manteniéndose de pie solo con la punta de uno de sus pies este giro intensa y rápidamente creando con el filo de sus espadas un huracán de filo golpeando directamente tanto a Elfman como a Lissana haciéndolos impactar contra una casa-

-Elfman y Lissana salieron del derrumbe mostrando unos notorios rasguños, ambos aun conservaban sus formas mas veloces para el combate y volvieron a arremeter contra Gilgamesh- HOMBRE ! -gritaba el hombre tigre mientras lanzaba sus zarpasos que eran bloqueados por las espadas cortas de Gilgamesh, este estaba mas centrado en Elfman por lo que Lissana estaba mas centrada en buscar una apertura en su defensa, este recibio con sus espadas un golpe doble de Elfman e inmediatamente reemplazo sus espadas dobles por dos largas nagitanas- Sorprendidos !? -Pregunto el guerrero de Caos, era un tipo de magia que les recordaba a Erza, el tener diferentes armas y cambiarlas a gran velocidad, Gilgamesh movió rápidamente sus nagitanas lanzando estocadas a ambos volviendo a ganar terrero en el combate, este retrocedió solo unos pocos pasos para ganar distancia y...- _Wind Slash !_ -Moviendo con fuerza sus nagitanas creando corrientes cortantes de viento, ambos hermanos evadieron el ataque y al ver eso Mirajane decidió entrar en combate-

 _Demon Blast !_ -Se escucho el conjuro de la conocida demonio de FairyTail, el guerrero de la discordia alzo la vista al cielo viendo el conjuro de ataque que se dirigía hacia el, desde luego luchar contra 3 a la ves podría ser tan emocionante como dificil, especialmente porque la demoníaca mujer tenia una capacidad de magia mucho mayor a la de sus hermanos- _Sword Dance !_ -Cambiando sus nagitanas por dos espadas de hoja larga, golpeando numerosas veces el rayo de energía oscura el guerrero de la discordia había logrado desviarlo hacia la hermana menor de Mirajane- LISSANA ! -Exclamo preocupada la hermana mayor, Lissana mas rápidamente tomo su forma de ave saliendo del rango de impacto de la explosión, reemplazando sus piernas humanas por piernas de ave y brazos por alas, la explosion fue suficiente como para crear una cortina de humo que fue capas de cubrir a los 3 hermanos que se lanzaron contra Gilgamesh a puño limpio y garras limpias, este retrocedía mientras bloqueaba los ataques de los 3 sin encontrar una oportunidad para contra atacar, este volvió a realizar un movimiento potente con el fin de ganar distancia y volver al contra ataque- _Death Claw !_ -Cortando en horizontal con sus espadas y luego rematando avanzando un paso y repitiendo el corte, incluso a los ojos de Mirajane esos ataque eran letales, por lo que no fue dificil deducir que debía alejarse, del mismo modo sus hermanos evadieron el ataque por poco, Lissana había conseguido un corte menor en una pierna y Elfman en su pecho-

*Que es lo que esta esperando, no podre seguir asi por mucho tiempo y no disfruto las peleas disparejas, tu eres mucho mejor para luchar contra mas de 2 enemigos !* -Pensaba el guerrero de la discordia, sus ojos se mantenían fijos en sus enemigos del gremio de FairyTail, sin embargo sus sentidos estaban atentos en si una aliada que veía el combate se acercaría a luchar también, despues de todo era una de las guerreras mas fuertes de Caos, llamada "La bruja del tiempo" solo esperaba el momento perfecto para entrar de un modo devastador emocionalmente para sus enemigos, mientras veía continuamente a los hermanos Strauss arremeter contra Gilgamesh, este comenzaba a flaquear en su defensa y los cortes y golpes llegaban a sus partes de armadura y a las partes mas descubiertas de su cuerpo, el guerrero de Caos nuevamente uso su _Death Claw_ para alejas a sus 3 enemigos, estos se separaron en 3 direcciones diferentes alejados el uno del otro y ya era hora para ellos de terminar con Gilgamesh y ayudar a sus amigos, pero...-

 _Hell's Gate..._ -Bajo los pies de Lissana se formo un circulo con un pentagrama el cual expulso de un solo momento a otro una cantidad inmensa de fuego color purpureo, Elfman y Mirajane gritaron el nombre de su hermana al verla disparada por los aires con su cuerpo casi totalmente calcinado, siendo atrapada de su cabello por una garra purpura, perteneciente a una mujer de blanco cabello y vestido rojo que se mantenía en el aire sin dificultad reluciendo unas alas de plumas negras- Ultimecia ! -Exclamo Gilgamesh con una sonrisa, la bruja del tiempo mantenía una en su rostro- Suelta a Lissana, se un hombre ! -Grito Elfman de un modo estúpido, una estúpida selección de palabras las cuales Ultimecia acato, soltándola a tal altura iba directo a ser atrapada por los brazos de Elfman, pocos metros quedaban y justo en la trayectoria de Lissana apareció un pequeño portal el cual dejo relucir a gran velocidad 3 lanzas enormes que empalaron a la hermana de Elfman y Mirajane, la salpicadura de rojo llego hasta el rostro del hermano el cual tan pronto como las lanzas se desvanecieron este tomo en sus brazos a su hermana gritando de ira y tristeza- Pon fin a su sufrimiento Gilgamesh, yo me ocupare de la mujer ! -Ante tal declaración Mirajane acepto el reto, tomando su forma de _Satan Soul: Alphas_ esta emprendió el vuelo siguiendo a Ultimecia a otro lugar de la ciudad mientras que Gilgamesh se acercaba a Elfman- Pronto te reunirás con tu hermana, deja tu cuello al descubierto para acabar con tu sufrimiento ahora !- Apuntando ahora dos espadas cortas lanzando el corte al cuello de Elfman para decapitarlo, este se encontró con una dura piel verde y un aspecto de lagarto, un puño que impacto en su rostro haciéndolo retroceder unos pasos el mago se puso de pie aun en llanto por su hermana ya muerta- _Take Over: Lizardman !_

-Gilgamehs había quedado algo impresionado, una piel tan dura capas de resistir sus espadas, solo quería decir que tendría que atacar muchas veces para poder romper esa defensa, el guerrero de Caos cambio sus armas por dos hachas cortas y se lanzo contra el mago de FairyTail y Elfman solo con sus puños, el filo de las hachas solo rebotaba contra las duras escapas y Gilgamesh solo se limitaba a evadir los ataques- _Rocket Punch!_ -Como se escuchaba el nombre de su conjuro, sus puños salieron disparados como cohetes golpeando a Elfman causando un daño considerable a su cuerpo, si bien el filo de las armas no era suficiente como para cortar la piel de Lizardman, un golpe contundente si era efectivo, sin embargo por su hermana Lissana en su memoria, este no se rendiría- HOMBREEEE !  
-Lanzándose con todo este lanzaba puñetazo tras puñetazo, la vibración que causaba el bloquear con sus armas era insoportable en las manos de Gilgamesh y de bloquear paso a evadir mientras retrocedía continuamente hasta quedarse sin espacio para retroceder quedando de espalda ante una puerta, este bloqueo el golpe de Elfman con su brazo resintiendo el impacto pero recibiendo un gancho en su menton elevando su cuerpo ligeramente y siendo rematado con un golpe en su estomago impactando contra la pared y otro mas en su rostro rompiendo la pared en el proceso quedando bajo escombros-

-Elfman Strauss respiraba ajitado y aun no podia aceptar lo de su hermana Lissana, pero...- Lo eh logrado Lissana, como todo un hombre lo eh logrado... -Sus dientes apretaban al igual que sus puños, pero aun no era tiempo para llorar por los caidos, este sabia que tenia que ir a ayudar sus amigos, a la familia que es tanto para el como lo fue para Lissana el gremio de FairyTail, Elfman dio media vuelta y comenzo a caminar, camino hasta que un ruido proveniente de los escombros lo alerto, dandose media vuelta los escombros fueron derrumbados desde dentro por un enorme cuerpo, reluciendo un total de 8 brazos y una vestimenta mas ligera- Sientete orgulloso Elfman Strauss... creo que ese era tu nombre no ? Bueno no importa... -Sosteniendo en cada una de sus mano una espada de un color rojo intenso- Esta forma me permite blandir mi espada mas poderosa, la Excalibur... -Avanzando a paso seguro hacia Elfman- Ahora, quieres probar nuevamente el filo de mi arma contra al resistencia de tu piel ? -Gilgamesh comenzo a correr hacia Elfman y este recibio el ataque con la parte mas dura de su cuerpo de Lizarman, cortando un total de 20 de las escamas de su espalda en el proseso, Elfman cayo de rodillas intentando reincorporarse rapidamente ante tal golpe- Te lo dire otra vez, pronto volveras a ver a tu hermana... y eventualmente a todos tus compañeros magos debiles

"-Elfman había sentido el filo de la mas poderosa espada de Gilgamesh, su Lizarman había sido atravesado y sentía el temor de la muerte, pero Mirajane aun tenia mucho que dar en la batalla contra la asesina de su hermana, la bruja del tiempo Ultimecia. En el próximo capitulo: Ataque de tiempo"

 _ **Y ahora se fue Lissana y asi lentamente hasta que a ver si alguno de los magos de FairyTail sobreviven, puede que si o puede que no, en todo caso me senti mucho mejor despues de que al final en el manga Gajell no se quedara muerto XD, Bueno en ifn ya saben comenten, sigan la historia y nos vemos hasta laaaaaaaaa proxima :D**_


	15. Chapter 15

**_Fairy End: FairyTail x Dissidia 012 FF_**

 **1 Disclaimer: Se que esto debería estar en la categoría de Crossover, pero por ese lugar de Fanfiction no pasan ni las plantas rodadoras**

 **2 Disclaimer: Fairy Tail y Dissidia FF no me pertenecen, pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores**

Cap 15: ataque de tiempo

-La que era conocida como Demonio en el gremio de FairyTail se encontraba en su forma de _Satan Soul: Halphas_ evadiendo a toda velocidad una lluvia de flechas de luz purpura que aparecía desde la espalda de la bruja del tiempo, la lluvia cubría gran terreno y no parecía tener fin, Mirajane estaba preocupada por su hermano que enfrentaba solo a Gilgamesh y sobrellevar la muerte de Lissana era mas duro aun, Mirajane intentaba mantener la pelea en un solo lugar, que la destrucción causada por Ultimecia dejara de propagarse pero para ello esta se limitaba a solo permanecer en un área lo que dificultaba el evadir la lluvia de flechas- Se lo que piensas, debes estar pensando en que si llegas hasta a mi y me obligas a un combate cercano entonces podrás vencerme ! -Deteniendo su lluvia de flechas, provocando claramente a la maga albina con su dedo haciendo una señal para que atacara, claramente era una trampa, pero también era una buena oportunidad para poder acercarse a Ultimecia-

 _Evil Explosion !_ -Disparando un haz de energía oscura este de dirigió rápido hacia la bruja del tiempo, no fue dificil para ella evadir el ataque y las intenciones de Mirajane fueron obvias para Ultimecia, a sus espaldas Mirajane se encontraba con su puño preparado y este estaba rodeado de energía oscura, el golpe se dirigía directo al abdomen de la guerrera de Caos, sin embargo...- _Knight's Lance!_ \- Invocando frente a ella un total de 3 lanzas usándolas como defensa, el mismo hechizo que había usado para matar a Lissana, sin embargo no había terminado solo con eso, en sus manos la bruja del tiempo concentraba una densa cantidad de energía y con un giro apuntando a la albina maga de FairyTail esta solo su ataque- _Knight's Axe !_ -Liberando su energía esta toma la forma de una inmensa hacha, no tenia una gran velocidad pero fue claro para Mirajane al evadirlo que cuando esta impacto en el suelo se pudo apreciar el gran poder destructivo y dureza de esta a tal punto de que seguía girando mientras seguía hundiéndose en el suelo, Mirajane quedo sorprendida y por su mente paso la imagen de que si hubiera decidido bloquear ese ataque de seguro habría perdido un brazo-

-Mirajane había desviado solo la vista un segundo por haberse impresionado con aquel ataque, y solo eso basto a Ultimecia para quedar frente a ella, a sus hombros había un total de 4 enormes flechas purpuras que parecían suspendidas, se veía una vibración notoria en estas como si estuvieran listas para ser disparadas, cuando tomaron su curso solo una de 3 logro golpear a Mirajane únicamente de modo superficial en uno de sus brazos- Que triste, si hubieras tardado 0.55 segundos mas en reaccionar habrías perdido ese brazo -Decía ultimecia claramente burlándose de Mirajane- Todos ustedes están tan retorcidos, no saben lo que es el afecto entre compañeros o compartir vínculos !? -Se expresaba molesta la albina perteneciente a FairyTail- Hablas como si tuvieras... o mas bien hablas como si todos ustedes, como si todo tu mundo tuviera algún tipo de privilegio, crees que el seguir superando una crisis tras otra les da algún tipo de trato especial en la vida o que porque ustedes pequeños magos son tan unidos crees que solo acabaran muriendo por el paso del tiempo ? -Moviéndose en el aire como si caminara- Pues si realmente crees que solo el tiempo puede matarlos... entonces yo que represento el tiempo mismo les pondré fin a todos ustedes uno por uno... -Y apuntando su mano hacia Mirajane, de esta...- _Knight's Blade!_ -De esta salieron un sin fin de espadas carmesíes tan rápidas como balas, no parecía tener fin el que tantas podía invocar con sus poderes, Ultimecia solo seguía a Mirajane con sus mano disparando aquellas espadas carmesíes mientras que con su otra mano manteniendo-la oculta esta concentraba una gran cantidad de poder-

 _Demon Blast !_ -Disparando una esfera de energía oscura, Mirajane había logrado notar algo en los ataque de Ultimecia, esta no podía evadir y atacar al mismo tiempo, una clara ventaja para la albina de FairyTail, aumentando toda su velocidad en forma _Halphas_ despues de disparar su ataque esta uso el humo de la explosión a su favor y con un fuerte agitar de sus brazos el humo paso a cubrir a Ultimecia impendo ver a su objetivo, dando tiempo suficiente a Mirajane para quedar frente a la bruja del tiempo y con sus habilidades en magia de rayo electrocutarla, seguido de un fuerte golpe en su rostro que si bien fue potente, este le dio a Ultimecia la distancia que necesitaba para poder lanzar un hechizo mas fuerte- _Shockwave Pulsar !_ -Arrojando su ataque, un orbe de luz que quedo frente a Mirajane, primero mostrando un gran poder atraCtor que creaba un vacio que acercaba a la fuerza cada vez mas a la albina, despues de 3 segundos en los cuales se vio ese gran poder de atraccion, el orbe exploto liberando su poder alcanzando por completo a Mirajane enviándola lejos a la distancia lastimada, pero reincorporándose a tiempo de que sabia que no podía aumentar el rango que abarcaba el area de su lucha contra Ultimecia, la ciudad ya estaba bastante destruida y podía sentir por diferentes lugares que muchos de sus amigos, mucha de su familia estaba sufriendo en manos enemigas sin poder salvarse, aun asi ella creía firmemente en que aun había esperanza para FairyTail asi como aun creía que podría vencer a Ultimecia-

Entonces si aun asi tenemos que luchar contra el tiempo mismo, nosotros viviremos y seremos felices, superaremos esto y todos los obstáculos que hayan en nuestras vidas, porque somos FairyTail ! -Y desafiando del poder de la bruja del tiempo, la albina de FairyTail uso su siguiente transformación, el _Satan Soul: Sitri_ , reluciendo la armadura que traía su transformación, su cabello levantado y sus pies en llamas que a una inmensa velocidad la bruja del tiempo solo sintió sus zarpas en el lado derecho de su cintura- CO...COMO !? -Se había confiado, esa era la única explicación que no pasaba por la mente de Ultimecia, despues de haber presionado tanto a Mirajane esta uso su siguiente transformación emparejando la pelea por completo, sin embargo a pesar de la herida que había recibido en su cintura esta no cayo al suelo en picada, se mantuvo en el aire con sus alas y...- _Knight's Arrow !_ -Atacando con su hechizo de flechas purpuras la lluvia de estas cayo sobre Mirajane pero las flechas solo rebotaban en su cuerpo o causaban simples rasguños superficiales sin mayor importancia- Crees que puedes solo resistir mis ataques solo por una simple transformación !? -Creando 4 flechas mas grandes que el resto, las 4 se dispararon a la vez y Mirajane vio que era necesario evadir esas flechas, del mismo modo Ultimecia volvió a usar el hechizo de sus espadas carmesíes, sin embargo en lugar de solo crearlas con su mano esta mantuvo su cuerpo girando creando un pequeño portal carmesí del que salieron 3 veces mas espadas de lo normal de mayor tamaño, estas al igual que las flechas mas grandes, no podía solo resistirlas con la dureza de su cuerpo, tendría que evadirlas y lo hiso rápidamente, aprovechando el hecho de que Ultimecia no podría evadirla mientras atacaba con sus pies propino una limpia patada doble a Ultimecia que luego estallo en llamas llevándola al suelo donde Mirajane la siguió-

No seré amable contigo, te llevaste la vida de una de las personas que mas amaba, debería hacer que pases por el mismo destino, pero eso solo me rebajaría a tu nivel -Se expresaba Mirajane mientras se dirigía a una Ultimecia que lentamente se ponía de pie- Así que si sobrevives a esto entonces dejare que te vallas, se que mi hermana no habría querido que hiciera justicia de esta manera -Esas palabras hicieron que Ultimecia solo contuviera la risa, mientras que Mirajane mantenía una esfera de energía oscura en su mano- Es realmente divertido, creen que matar es un acto de cobardía, pero la realidad es que se necesita de valor para extinguir la vida de otros y mucha mas para hacerlo sin lamentarse despues -Mientras que poco a poco Ultimecia concentraba una gran energía en sus manos- Todos ustedes creen ser tan nobles, pero lo cierto es que no tienen el valor para acabar con una amenaza de manera definitiva, todos ustedes temen arrebatar una vida y por eso es que siempre corren riesgos en situaciones tan peligrosas, y es la razón por la que tus camaradas siguen cayendo y cayendo ! -La energía en las manos de Ultimecia poco a poco formo una esfera que asemejaba la forma, colores y dimensiones de un planeta, como si un planeta creciera en sus manos, claro uno a una escala mucho menor de lo que es un planeta en tamaño real- Una de las 2 morirá aquí, ya sea ahora o despues de esto... -y asi...- _Soul Extintion !_ -Grito Mirajane arrojando su esfera de energía oscura- _Great Attractor!_ -Disparando el pequeño planeta en sus manos, la esfera oscura y el planeta chocaban mientras que las combatientes no cedían ante la gran fuerza de empuje que generaba el choque de ambos hechizos, el poder de ambos desbordaba creando pequeñas explosiones y escapes de energía, poco a poco se veía como el planeta de Ultimecia se agrietaba y la esfera oscura de Mirajane sufría el mismo cambio-

-Los hechizos se neutralizaron entre si y la explosión de energía se disparo a los cielos disipando todas las nubes grises en aquel cielo carmesí que cubría la ciudad de Magnolia, se veía el rostro ya exhausto de Ultimecia mientras que Mirajane debido a su forma _Sitr_ i aun se encontraba capas de combatir, poco a poco vio como en los hombros de Ultimecia aparecieron otros 2 brazos cubiertos por pelaje totalmente negro, estos se situaron como los brazos principales y los anteriores solo se quedaron cruzados en su pecho, su cabeza sufrió una transformación en la que sus ojos fueron cubiertos por la cabeza de un león negro con pelaje blanco, sus heridas habían desaparecido y su poder llego a tal que Mirajane se sentía intimidada solo pro estar frente a la bruja del tiempo- Pobre niña... -Dando un paso hacia Mirajane en el instante siguiente Ultimecia ya se encontraba a espaldas de la maga de FairyTail- quisiste desafiar el poder del tiempo, quisiste desafiarme a mi... -Mirajane lanzo un golpe a la enemiga y del mismo modo no logro ni siquiera ver el momento en el que la evadió- y ustedes quisieron desafiar a un poder mayor creyendo que su vida era un "Cuento de hadas" -Y entonces Mirajane sintió una mano en su cabeza que la azoto contra el suelo sin ningún tipo de resistencia- y esto es lo que ocurre cuando se vive sin sufrir desgracias irreparables, es lo que ocurre cuando seres como ustedes escapas tanto de la muerte.

Mientras tanto...

-En esos momento Laxus ya estaba lejos del Gremio, buscaba y sentía las energías de sus camaradas pero le era dificil decidir a quien auxiliar primero, lo mas lógico era ir en ayuda de Freed y esperar a que la muerte de los otros dos miembros del Raijinshu fuera solo una mentira, era el primer curso que tomarían sus acciones, o lo habrían sido de no ser porque un claro guerrero de Caos estaba en su camino-

"Laxus intentando ayudar a los suyos es detenido por un enemigo, su magia es extraña para el asi como su modo de hablar, sin embargo ni palabras ni acciones bastarían para el DragonSlayer de segunda generación en busca de los suyos sin importar el obstáculo. En el próximo capitulo: Choque de relámpagos"

 _ **Bueno si estoy bien diria que quedan uno capitulos aun y valla se nota que no quiero a los personajes de FairyTail eh XD ? Bueno ya saben todos como siempre comenten si les gustó el capitulo, siguan la historia y nos vemos en el proximo capitulo :D**_


	16. Chapter 16

**_Fairy End: FairyTail x Dissidia 012 FF_**

 **1 Disclaimer: Se que esto debería estar en la categoría de Crossover, pero por ese lugar de Fanfiction no pasan ni las plantas rodadoras**

 **2 Disclaimer: Fairy Tail y Dissidia FF no me pertenecen, pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores**

Cap 16: choque de relámpagos.

Esta claro que no puedo hacer que reconsideres tus opciones, aun asi eh venido aquí a evitar que tengas una muerte inútil, o al menos una muerte dolorosa, te daré sin embargo una oportunidad para retirarte, la muerte de tus camaradas no tiene porque llevarte también a la tuya -Fueron las palabras del guerrero de la discordia que se mantenía flotando con sus brazos cruzados- Valla que eres considerado, pero... -Poniéndose en posición y su cuerpo ay emitía electricidad potente a la vista- De nada sirve que alguien como tu me diga eso, cuando los tuyos ya han matado a muchos miembros de mi familia ! -En los ojos se notaba su ira, Golbez no se sentía intimidado o inquieto por el poder del mago de rayo de FairyTail quien se lanzo con su cuerpo envuelto en electricidad hacia el, sus movimientos eran veloces para los ojos de Golbez, pero no para sus sentidos, asi cuando el mago de FairyTail lazo su puño envuelto en rayos, una energía oscura bloque su ataque, a los pies de Golbez se formo un circulo que lo rodeo por completo y...- _Nightglow !_ -La energía oscura de Golbez formo un pilar a su alrededor, golpeando a Laxus directamente elevándolo por metro y metros hasta que incluso el cuerpo del mago de rayo se perdió de la vista, el hechizo de Golbez lo había golpeado con tal fuerza que no tardo mas de 10 segundos en desaparecer en el cielo- Si tienes suerte habrás salido disparado lo suficientemente lejos como para no ser envuelto mas en esta masacre, porque si regresas entonces tendré que actuar como el resto de los míos y destruirte de un modo que acabe con todas tus esperanzas.

Entonces tendrás que mancharte las manos ! -Golbez sorprendido volteo hacia la voz que se dirigía a el, recibiendo un fuerte golpe en su casco que lo envió varios metros a la distancia, claro Golbez no tardo en ponerse de pie y sacudir el polvo de su ropa- Como fue que evadiste mi _Nigthglow_? -Esperando una respuesta lógica- Pues desde hace mucho que me consideran un prodigio en cuanto a la magia se refiere, solo tuve que liberar una fuerte cantidad de poder en mis pies para impulsarme antes de alcanzar una altura peligrosa -Otra vez en posición de combate- Parece que te confiaste demasiado, pero te aseguro que ese ataque de antes habrá sido el único ! -Uniendo sus puños...- _Balas de trueno !_ -Disparando una gran ráfaga de balas hechas con su magia de rayo- _Attack System !_ -Invocando un total de 3 esferas de color gris, las cuales tenían una linea anaranjada que las recorría, esas 3 esferas dispararon ráfagas de energía las cuales interceptaron todas las balas eléctricas de Laxus formando una nube de humo entre ambos, al otro lado del humo solo se escucho la voz del mago de rayo de FairyTail- _Erupcion de Rayo !_ -Con eso una columna de electricidad salio a los pies de Golbez, quien logrado evadirla por poco haciéndose a un lado, este vio llegar a Laxus a su derecha con su puño electrificado nuevamente, el cual fue bloqueado por el antebrazo de Golbez, pero del mismo modo que antes fue empujado solo con fuerza bruta, pero con la distancia suficiente como para poder contra atacar-

 _Gravity Force !_ -Formando una esfera negra con un brillo blanco en su centro, el guerrero de la discordia la lanzo hacia Laxus pero esta se detuvo a medio camino, el mago de rayo quedo confundido ante aquello hasta que mas haya de sus sentidos fue que Golbez con una pequeña esfera negra en su mano, este se tele transporto a espaldas de Laxus y con esa esfera lo golpeo en la espalda y fue lanzado hacia la _Gravity Force_ el cual electrifico y golpeo con alta gravedad en diferentes direcciones el cuerpo de Laxus, el numero de golpes de gravedad que recibió fue el equivalente al golpe de 300 kg y siendo un total de 10 golpes en tan solo 3 segundos antes de un ultimo golpe que lo dejo incrustado en el suelo, pero lo peor no era eso, si no que la electricidad en aquel conjuro había logrado dañar a Laxus- Tienes dudas de como es que mi electricidad ah logrado afectarte ? -Pregunto Golbez a su enemigo, el rostro de Laxus era mas que claro para el guerrero de la Discordia- La razón es que la electricidad en algunos de mis ataques es electricidad cósmica, un tipo de corriente de mi creación que uso en algunos de mis ataques, como... -Y con un movimiento rápido de su mano...- _Rising Wave !_ -Golpeando a Laxus con una pequeña columna de energía oscura que salio bajo los pies de este, dicha columna lo atrajo directo frente a Golbez y este con una gran cantidad de relámpagos de colores blanco y negro...- _Cosmic Ray !_ -Electrocutando todo el cuerpo de Laxus con la electricidad cósmica enviándolo a lo lejos impactando contra una casa-

-Mientras tanto en otro lugar de la ciudad...-

-Los DragonSlayer de fuego y acero corrían por la ciudad sabiendo la identidad de su objetivo, ya habían sentido en sus corazones la perdida de algunos de los miembros de sus familias, del mismo modo los que aun seguían vivos estaban sumidos en la desesperación de la derrota, aun asi Natsu y Gajeel tenían fe en ellos, tenían fe en sus camaradas y de algún modo encontrarían la forma de vencer, porque ellos eran FairyTail, es lo que creían los dos DragonSlayers con todo su corazón, hasta que todos sus sentidos se pusieron en alerta cuando un gran poder mágico se hiso presente con una presión lo bastante grande como para hacer que cayeran de rodillas-

-Y de regreso a la pelea...-

-Desde los escombros Laxus emitió un gran rugido, su _Rairyū no Hokou_ lanzado con todas sus fuerzas, ataque que fue bloqueado por el _Nightglow_ de Golbez, su energía oscura lo había rodeado defendiéndolo del rugido eléctrico, y el pilar de energía oscura apareció bajo Laxus nuevamente quien logro evadirlo con su velocidad por poco quedando a punto para otro ataque eléctrico- _Rairyū no Hoken !_ -Con un fuerte puño de DragonSlayer este impacto en el abdomen del guerrero de Caos generando una pequeña onda expansiva, el golpe ciertamente había sido efectivo, lo suficiente como para que Golbez quedara inmóvil y Laxus gracias a eso logro repetir sus golpes continuamente, un sin fin de golpes eléctricos que azotaban al guerrero de Caos como si no hubiera mañana, el suelo a los pies de ambos se movía bruscamente pero no por los golpes de Laxus, si no por Golbez quien tenia justo a su enemigo donde lo quería, 4 enromes rocas se elevaron y giraron alrededor de Golbez golpeando múltiples veces al DragonSlayer del rayo- _Genesis Rock !_ -Las 4 rocas impactaron a Laxus en un ultimo golpe volviendo a enviarlo a la distancia-

-Clavando sus pies en el suelo deteniendo el empuje de las rocas este volvió a atacar- _Erupción de rayo !_ -Del mismo modo en el que Golbez usaba su _Nightglow_ , un pilar de electricidad salio bajo los pies del guerrero de Caos no solo sorprendiéndolo si no que logrando golpearlo, la fuerza en la explosión fue suficiente como para que todo el cuerpo de Golbez humeara, quedando aturdido y abierto para otro fuerte golpe del puño del DragonSlayer de rayo, pero en medio de su camino Golbez nuevamente uso sus rayos cósmicos no solo deteniendo los movimientos de Laxus si no que también dañan-dolo en el proceso, ahora so era una pelea de voluntad entre el cuerpo de Laxus y la energía oscura de Golbez, un forcejeo que se prolongo por algunos largos segundos hasta que el cuerpo del DragonSlayer se cubrio por completo con electricidad dándole el empujón necesario y propinando su puñetazo en el pecho de su enemigo llevándolo incluso hasta los limites de Magnolia-

-Laxus no perdió tiempo y fue rápidamente hasta el cuerpo de Golbez, este aun emitía poder mágico obviamente, algo asi no era necesario para acabarlo y Laxus estaba casi en sus limites, solo deseaba que Golbez no se levantara, sus esperanzas cayeron asi como su energía cuando en el hombro izquierdo del guerrero de Caos apareció la cabeza de un dragón negro con brillantes ojos purpuras, el cuerpo de ese dragón seguía por todo el cuerpo de Golbez como si fuera una marca que cubría gran parte de su cuerpo- Ya que hemos llegado a esto, aun esto dispuesto en darte una muerte rapida, aunque tu no pareces querer lo mismo, ves la luz al final del túnel como si se tratara de esperanza o algún modo de salvar tu vida y la de tus compañeros, pero solo escapas de tu realidad, y esa realidad es la que se ah decidido para ti, para tus camaradas y para todo tu mundo -Laxus no podía sentirlo en su cuerpo, pero estaba sudando, era sudor provocado por el miedo al poder de Golbez que se disparo hasta lo mas ridículo en cuanto ese dragón negro apareció en su hombro, pero la determinación del mago de FairyTail no caería solo con sentir el poder del enemigo- No me importa que tan fuerte te ah hecho esa cosa en tu hombro... -Poniéndose firme ante la desventaja y la duda- Solo tengo que superar ese poder.

-Mientras que a las afueras de la ciudad, lo mas alejado que se podía estar de Magnolia debido al campo que había creado el dios de la discordia, una gran espada sujetada por uno de los guerreros de Caos... Garland, se encontraba frente a un hombre de un distintivo cabello azul y un tatuaje rojo en su rostro, ese era Jellal-

" Laxus ah obligado a Golbez a usar su máximo poder, algo que han hecho todos los otros luchadores del gremio, sin embargo sera Jellal capas de evitar una pelea o terminar con esta antes de que Garland use su máximo poder ? En el próximo capitulo: Hecho para aplastar "

 _ **Bueno esta vez nadie se murio, raro verdad XD ? Bueno no tengo porque matara un personaje por capitulo y esto es algo donde todo puede pasar, asi sin mas que decir comenten y sigan la historia si les gusta, aun queda un moderadamente largo camino por recorrer y con eso nos vemos en el proximo capitulo :D**_


	17. Chapter 17

**_Fairy End: FairyTail x Dissidia 012 FF_**

 **1 Disclaimer: Se que esto debería estar en la categoría de Crossover, pero por ese lugar de Fanfiction no pasan ni las plantas rodadoras**

 **2 Disclaimer: Fairy Tail y Dissidia FF no me pertenecen, pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores**

Cap 17: Hecho para aplastar

Realmente no me importa si quieres acabar con tu vida aquí mismo, pero deliberadamente viniste hacia mi para que yo me encargue ? -pregunto Garland arrogante a aquel hombre de cabello azul quien respondió...- Cuando seguí a Zeref hasta donde se encontraba tu amo y luego el poder mágico del mago oscuro mas poderoso conocido desapareció, era claro que ustedes serian una amenaza aun mayor que Zeref quien creía que era inmortal, y aunque siempre busque un modo de expiar mis pecados podría decir que fue arrogante de mi parte creer que yo podría vencer a ese monstruo, sin embargo ahora con ustedes aquí mi objetivo no ah cambiado en cuanto a hacer lo correcto, y lo correcto ahora es... -Poniéndose en posición ofensiva- Luchar contra ustedes para salvar este mundo ! -Garland por su lado también tomo posición, con una sola mano sosteniendo su enorme espada, parecía estar lleno de aperturas puesto que su espada apuntaba en dirección contraria con la punta en el suelo, parecía prácticamente que el esperaba un ataque por parte de Jellal, el cual no se hiso esperar-

 _Vigas celestiales !_ -Apuntando con su mano un gran numero de luz se dispararon desde esta, era un ataque del cual era dificil escapar ya que los rayos lo seguirían, pero Garland no los evadió, el guerrero de Caos tomo su enorme espada y esta tomo otra forma, separando una parte de su imponente arma ahora el sostenía dos espadas mas ligeras, y con esas dos espadas acompañado de fuertes movimientos este intercepto todos los rayos del conjuro de Jellal, ahora Garland estaba cubierto por una gran capa de humo producto de las explosiones del ataque, lo primero en verse de aquella cortina fue nuevamente su enorme espada unida, pero con algún mas extraño y era que la espada se dirigió a Jellal con una gran fuerza, desde el humo se encontraba Garland sujetando la cadena de su enorme arma y el hechicero líder de CrimeSorciere se vio obligado a usar su _Ryusei_ para evadir el impacto- *Esa arma es muy extraña, primero logro convertirla en dos espadas y ahora su cadena creció de un modo exponencial, sin embargo no siento ninguna especie de poder mágico que venga de esa arma, entonces lo que eh visto hasta ahora son solo el arma y las capacidades físicas de Garland* -Pensaba Jellal mientras aun evadía los ataque a distancia de la ahora espada encadenada, el _Ryusei_ le daba al líder de CrimeSorciere la suficiente destreza como para seguir evadiendo el arma y acercarse continuamente hasta que llego a un punto en el cual podía dar un ataque certero a su enemigo, hasta que vio la espada regresar a la normalidad e inmediatamente convertirse en un enorme martillo- _Earthquake !_ -Garland golpeo con fuerza el suelo creando un área de impacto de 5 metros en el que la tierra se hiso pedazos y se levanto producto del golpe logrando dañar a Jellal ligeramente-

No seras capas de vencerme ni expiar tus pecados si únicamente eres bueno para evadir mis ataque, aunque no te culpo si tu convicción no es mas fuerte que yo y mi espada ! -Comenzando a reír burlesco, Garland desde ya tan poco de combate se sentía seguro de su victoria- *Debo intentar algo mas, un arma tan grande... aun con lo de antes no era capas de alcanzarme* -Entonces un plan paso por su mente de modo fugaz pero elaborado- *No pierdo nada con intentarlo* -Jellal aun usaba su _Ryusei_ y a toda velocidad este cargo contra Garland que volvió a repetir su _Earthquake_ cuando su objetivo se encontró lo bastante cerca, pero esta vez fallo totalmente y sin perderle de vista vio a Jellal en el cielo, su espada no lo alcanzaría desde tal distancia pero había algo que si- _Blaze !_ -Convirtiendo su enorme arma nuevamente en 2 espadas, al girarlas rápidamente este genero un total de 10 enormes proyectiles de fuego que asemejaban flechas las cuales tomaban rumbo fijo a Jellal, mientras que este por su lado evadiendo con su _Ryusei_ los ataques de Garland mientras que disparaba sus _Flechas Celestiales_ , interceptando asi como superando en numero los proyectiles de fuego de Garland obligandolo a interceptar los que se dirigían hacia el con sus dos espadas, un baile de luz desde los cielos y fuego desde la tierra el cual solo acabo cuando Jellal aterrizo a la distancia con un rostro tenuemente cansado, pero no daría a Garland la oportunidad de evadir lo que había preparado- Ahora se juzgado por las 7 estrellas ! -En el cielo 7 círculos mágicos alienados los cuales apuntaban a Garland- _Grand Chariot !_ -Los 7 círculos dejaron caer una lluvia de destrucción y luz sobre el guerrero de la discordia quien no perdió tiempo y se protegió con su espada de tal ataque, sus pies resentían el impacto de todo ese poder y su brazo derecho el cual sostenía su espada también se cansaba con cada impacto que recibía su espada, una lluvia que duro 10 segundos únicamente pero para Garland pareció mucho mas tiempo y al terminar esta fue imposible no apoyarse en su arma debido al cansancio y la sorpresa-

-Sin embargo por mas imponente que fuera su defensa y su ataque, no pudo defenderse de una fugaz oleada de Golpes provenientes de Jellal usando su _Ryusei_ , incapas de reaccionar a tiempo el guerrero de Caos fue atacado sin ningún tipo de oportunidad para responder, los golpes eran fuertes y no se detendrían hasta verlo caer, sin embargo nada de eso seria capas de nublar su visión que sobrellevando la cantidad de golpes recibidos este tomo su espada convertida en martillo golpeo a Jellal directamente, no lo bastante fuerte como para lastimarlo de gravedad, pero si lo suficiente como para alejarlo- Me tomaste por sorpresa, no esperaba que tuvieras energías para atacarme de esa manera luego del espectáculo que montaste, cuando me protegí de ese ataque sentí un gran cansancio en mi brazo derecho y mis piernas, pero ya eh descansado lo suficiente recibiendo tantos golpes de tu parte, ahora ... ME SIENTO MEJOR ! -Y con una velocidad que impresiono a Jellal el arma volvió a tomar otra forma, esta vez la de una lanza y con ella aumento exponencialmente la velocidad de Garland, con la clara intención de matar en ese ataque Jellal apenas si logro evadirlo recibiendo un corte en su mejilla seguido de un puñetazo en el estomago que no pudo evadir pero si resistir y a tal distancia lanzando nuevamente Flechas Celestiales impactando directamente y viendo nuevamente con a una gran velocidad el arma de Garland paso a su forma de espada nuevamente defendiéndose de los impactos, pero al menos logrando ganar algo de distancia entre ellos-

Tal vz tus hechizos sean numerosos y fuertes, pero solo con mi fuerza bruta basta para deshacerme de ellos ! -Y Jellal no pensaba muy diferente- *Mis ataque tienen efecto en el, pero golpearlo es muy dificil, eh visto 5 formas de su arma, como espada, como martillo, como dos espadas, como lanza y como espada encadenada, funciona como un rompecabezas y Garland puede adaptarla a la situación mas conveniente,pero si pudiera obligarlo a tomar numerosas decisiones tal y como lo hice cuando se vio obligado a defenderse de mi _Grand Chariot_ , entonces llevare la delantera !* -El líder de CrimeSorciere volvió a usar su _Ryusei_ el cual con la gran velocidad que le otorgaba este comenzó a girar rodeando a Garland, cuando la velocidad de este fue suficiente como para que solo se viera un circulo de luz, Jellal disparo sus _Vigas Celestiales_ , pero...- Patético, _Ciclone !_ -En posición de espada este con un único giro creo dos ciclones los cuales tenían tal velocidad que actuaban como un escudo entre el y los ataque de Jellal- No eh terminado, _Flechas Celestiales !_ -Esta vez el ataque de Jellal siendo mas fuerte que el anterior algunos proyectiles eran desviados por los ciclones pero otros si lograban atravesarlos, obligando a Garland a tomar posición de dos espadas e interceptar los ataques- No te confíes demasiado ! -Y nuevamente girando con rapidez sus espadas...- _BLAZE !_ -Los proyectiles de fuego siguieron a Jellal hasta un punto, este en lugar de evadirlos corrió hacia ellos sobrepasándolos y ahora hiba en dirección hacia Garland quien tomo posición de Martillo al ver a Jellal frente a el- _Earthquake !_ -Golpeando el suelo con fuerza mas Jellal no se encontraba bajo su arma, si no sobre el mismo, Garland alzo la mirada y vio a Jellal apuntando con su mano directo a su rostro disparando una única Flecha Celestial si bien no era lo suficiente para derrotar al enemigo, si lo dejaría aturdido unos pocos segundos-

-Con furia y un grito Garland sacudió su cabeza buscando con la mirada a Jellal, al dar media vuelta sintiendo su poder mágico este vio solamente un numero de proyectiles iguales a los que había disparado tantas veces antes que fueron facilmente interceptados por sus dos espadas, mas entonces habiendo perdido de vista a Jellal...- _Altairis !_ -Escucho el guerrero de Caos a su espalda, una esfera negra con destellos blancos estaba en las manos de Jellal y este la dejo ir con una trayectoria segura, a tal distancia no tendría tiempo para evadirla, a tal distancia ya no tenia tiempo para cambiar la forma de su arma, solo le quedaba un enfrentamiento directo con sus dos espadas enfrentando ese ataque, un grito de esfuerzo se escucho por parte de Garland antes de que una gran explosión de energía mágica lo cubriera por completo, era como intentar partir a la mitad un meteoro y como tal Garland fue aplastado por el, a tal punto de que cuando se disipo el humo de la explosión su cuerpo se hallaba de pie sosteniendo aun sus espadas mas sus ojos estaban apagados como si se hubiera quedado inconsciente-

-Jellal tenia una respiración agitada mas estaba lejos de hallarse totalmente exhausto, no había sido forzado a usar su mayor conjuro de magia celeste- Aun asi, es una humillación mas grande para mi, en todo este tiempo eh sentido tantas presencias desaparecer, otras que están por extinguirse y aun ahora otras muy desesperadas, yo eh visto a FairiTail crear milagros de la nada, y esto no sera una excepción, ni ellos ni yo dejaremos que el mundo caiga en la discordia de un ser oscuro, ni Zeref, ni ustedes... ni Caos -Sin embargo al dar media vuelta y comenzar a caminar, unas carcajadas salían de quien supuestamente se hallaba inconsciente- Tienes razón, ciertamente ustedes son capaces de hacer cosas imposibles, nunca pensé que harían a tantos de nosotros usar nuestros máximos poderes... Todos somos arrogantes y estamos tan seguros de nosotros mismos que no sentimos remordimiento al subestimar a nuestros oponentes, pero cuando desatamos todo nuestro poder... -Entonces al voltear Jellal vio un cambio de Garland, su capa purpura asi como el purpura el el área de los codos y las rodillas había cambiado, ahora esa área en su armadura era color dorado y su capa de un blanco tan puro como si en lugar de a un enemigo viera a un recto caballero- La discordia tiene muchas caras... Tu... Tu nombre es Jellal verdad ? -Uniendo nuevamente sus dos espadas en una- Has tenido la fortuna o desgracia de conocerme antes de morir, puesto que soy el guerrero mas unido a nuestro dios Caos, veras una fracción del poder de la discordia !

"Jellal ah obligado a Garland a desatar su máximo poder, mas intrigan las palabras de este enemigo sobre ser el mas cercano a Caos, mientras que el mago mas fuerte del gremio FairyTail busca una revancha contra el llamado juez maestro. En el próximo capitulo: Fragmentario vs Descarga"

 _ **Bueno esta pelea no tarde mucho en escribirla cuando comence XD, claro que ningun miembro o aliado de FairyTail se salva de recibir su buena dosis de castigo merecido... excepto los mas debiles porque no tienen ninguna gracia, en fin sin mas que decir espero comenten el capitulo, sigan la historia y nos vemos en el prooooooximo capitulo :DD**_


	18. Chapter 18

**_Fairy End: FairyTail x Dissidia 012 FF_**

 **1 Disclaimer: Se que esto debería estar en la categoría de Crossover, pero por ese lugar de Fanfiction no pasan ni las plantas rodadoras**

 **2 Disclaimer: Fairy Tail y Dissidia FF no me pertenecen, pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores**

Cap 18: Fragmentasion vs Descarga:

-Frente a frente se encontraban nuevamente Gildarts y Gabranth, pese a la derrota que sufrio el mago mas fuerte de FairyTail a manos del juez maestro y guerrero de la discordia, este tenia plena confianza de que esta vez ganaría sin duda, aunque claro ahora mismo no se encontraba solo ya que estaba en compañía de su hija Kana Alberona, como todo mago de FairyTail este querría tener un uno contra uno- Retrocede mi querida hija, esta vez voy a darle una paliza a este sujeto ! -Mirando con total confianza a su hija y levantando su pulgar, algo que no inspiraba del todo confianza en Cana sabiendo la actitud de su padre, algo que muchos de los magos tenían en común- Esta bien, pero... -Mirándose fijamente uno al otro Cana dijo con una sonrisa- Tienes que asegurarte de vencerlo ! -Y despues de esas palabras la chica se fue dejando solo a Gildarts y al guerrero de Caos-

Bien infeliz, esta vez no voy a contenerme para nada ! -Creyendo en su victoria mientras Gabranth ya había comenzado su movimiento, cargando su modo EX para luchar con todo su poder desde el comienzo, pero aun asi podía expresar lo que pensaba- No te creo para nada, su forma de ser tanto tuya como de tu gente no es contenerse en los combates por ningún motivo, ademas sabes que necesitas ayuda mas esa mujer es demasiado débil para poder hacer algo en mi contra y se vería envuelta en el fuego cruzado -Gildarts no quería admitirlo pero su enemigo estaba totalmente en lo cierto, el mago de FairyTail sabia que su hija Cana se vería en peligro si se quedaba en ese campo de batalla asi como ambos tanto el mago de FairyTail como el guerrero de la discordia sabían que debían buscar el área mas desolada posible para luchar a sus anchas, asi a toda velocidad Gildarts y Gabranth salieron a los limites de la ciudad donde aun lado tenían la ciudad de Magnolia y al otro un enorme muro de piedra, Gabranth entonces ya estaba usando su casco y por tanto su modo de descarga EX- De todos los magos de ese gremio patético eres el único que tendría una oportunidad de vencerme, pero como de seguro ya sabes muchos de tus camaradas han muerto y eso es porque todos quienes servimos a Caos son tan poderosos como yo, y aun asi te parece extraño o inaudito el que amigos tuyos ya hayan muerto ? Eso es solo sentimentalismo que engaña la razón ! -Poco a poco la furia crecía en Gildarts con cada palabras que Gabranth decía, apretando sus puños las venas en su cabeza comenzaban a notarse producto del enojo, mientras que el guerrero de Caos no perdió el tiempo y se lanzo contra el mago de FairyTail con sus espadas gemelas con un brillo intenso y siniestro- _Innocence !_ -Y de sus cuchillas salieron disparadas 4 corrientes de energía cortante de gran tamaño todas dirigiéndose a Gildrats mas este no parecía querer evadir el ataque, levantando su mano este se puso firme y...- _Haja Kensē: Itten !_ -Rompiendo primero el hechizo de su enemigo, y luego lo golpea al enemigo con un poderoso puño de gran alcance imbuido de energía mágica poderosa la cual fue en dirección a su objetivo, de gran tamaño y velocidad el cual fue detenido por las cuchillas del guerrero de las discordia, con un gran esfuerzo Gabranth era arrastrado a pesar de lograr bloquear el ataque antes de desviarlo a los cielos, pero con falta de tiempo para bloquear un poderoso golpe mágico de Gildarts recibiéndolo directo en su estomago a pesar de usar su armadura sintió un considerable dolor-

-El golpe logro hacer impactar a Gabranth contra la pared de piedra mas aun Gildarts no deseaba terminar solo asi, lanzándose de nuevo con otro fuerte golpe imbuido en poder mágico este se dirigía al rostro de Gabranth, pero...- _Hatred !_ -Creando un circulo entre el y el mago de FairyTail el cual atrajo al mismo objetivo mas cerca de el, el circulo libero una potente onda expansiva de poder en dirección a Gildarts tanto golpeándolo como logrando alejarlo a tal punto que por el golpe Gildarts sostenía su costado derecho- No lo tomes tan fácil solo por unos cuantos golpes Gildarts -Dijo Gabranth confiado mas dentro del casco este estaba sudando ligeramente debido al ultimo golpe que recibió- *Aun asi yo tampoco puedo confiarme, esa magia que usa puede anular mis poderes con facilidad, en términos de nivel mis poderes y los suyos son muy similares o incluso iguales, pero en algún momento su mente debería de desfallecer debido a sus compañeros a punto de morir. Solo es cuestión de tiempo !* -Fue lo que paso por la mente de Gabranth e inmediatamente despues tanto el como Gildarts se lanzaron uno contra el otro chocando las espadas contra los feroces puños envueltos en el poder de la magia _Crash_ los cuales con cada impacto creaban un fuerte temblor alrededor de ambos agrietando el suelo y hundiéndolos mas y mas con cada choque de ataques-

-A poca distancia Gabranth uso nuevamente su _Innocence_ mas Gildarts volvió a contra atacar con su _Haja Kensē: Itten_ acabando con el ataque del guerrero de Caos, un siclo de ataque que chocaban y se anulaban hasta que uno encontrara una apertura adecuada, poco a poco los cuerpos de ambos combatientes comenzaron a sentir el cansancio debido al nivel de su oponente, pero ambos estaban tan inmersos en el combate que no sabian que otros 2 seres veían la lucha, uno era Kana Alberona quien no pudo mantener su palabra de alejarse del campo de batalla de su padre, pero el otro era un miembro de las filas de Caos quien esperaba el resultado del combate entre el juez maestro y el miembro de FairyTail- _Execution !_ -Lanzándose uniendo sus dos espadas en un solo golpe creando un gran corte en el mismo espacio que resulto en una explosión de fuego dirigida a Gildarts que...- _Haja Kensē: Ikazuchi !_ -Anulando el ataque de Gabranth el mago de FairyTail ataco con un inmenso golpe de _Crash_ asemejando un rayo mas el juez maestro usando nuevamente su _Execution_ logro anular el ataque de Gildarts con la misma potencia- No te es dificil anular todos mis ataques con tu magia, pero en un choque de fuerza si 2 iguales chocan entre si entonces ambas se verán neutralizadas, parece que estaremos haciendo esto mucho tiempo -Apuntando con una de sus cuchillas y descansando otra en uno de sus hombros- Pues tal vez no lo recuerdes, pero mi _Crash_ no se basa solo en destruir y anular las cosas... -Apuntando al suelo bajo los pies del guerrero de Caos este se fragmento desestabilizando a Gabranth por sorpresa, mas con un solo lasto en retroceso este salio de peligro solo para ver a Gildarts frente a el creando una enorme malla de luz, fue entonces cuando Gabranth recordó la magia de fragmentasion del mago de FairyTail, mas había un modo de evitar el letal ataque que dispersaría todo su poder...- _Execution !_ -Una vez mas creando un corte en el propio espacio liberando una explosión, fue dicha explosión lo que acabo fragmentándose y dispersándose a los alrededores, rapidamente Gabranth realizo un segundo corte en el espacio logrando golpear a Gildarts con fuerza dejándolo indefenso para...- _Fulminating Oblivion !_ -Girando alrededor de sus manos sus dos espadas disparando una enorme llamarada negra la cual fue fragmentada gracias a la magia de Gildartz a pesar del ultimo golpe recibido antes de golpear el suelo con fuerza, pero recordando su ultima batalla sabia que no terminaría en eso pues...- _Ruin Unflinching !_ -Golpenaod el espacio 3 veces creando grietas alrededor el espacio mismo de Gildartz provocando fuertes ondas expansivas, mas el mago de FairyTail no recibió el daño ya que a tiempo este logro defenderse usando su _Haja Kensē: Itten_ negando el efecto destructivo de las grietas en el espacio, ahora solo quedaban dos ataque mas los cuales la ultima vez Gildarts no habia alcanzado a ver- _Frost Purge..._ -Invocando un total de 10 espadas las cuales de diferentes direcciones atacaron a Gildarts quien nuevamente...- _Haja Kensē: Ikazuchi !_ -Deshaciendo todas las espadas a su alrededor mas el uso continuo tan acelerado de sus conjuros hasta ese punto lo dejaron totalmente exhausto, incapaz de defenderse del ultimo conjuro- _Ark Ligth !_ -Creando un circulo mágico a su espalda desde los cielos una lluvia de relámpagos apareció detrás del juez maestro y toda esa tormenta iba dirigida a Gildarts, quien se hallaba de rodillas derrotado una vez mas ante el mismo oponente, el final parecía seguro pero...-

 _Fairy_... -A sus espaldas la voz de una mujer apuntando su brazo a la tormenta de relámpagos, un gran circulo de luz apareció y abarcando tanto a los relámpagos como al propio Gabranth...- _GLITTER !_ -Acabando por completo con el _Ark Light_ de Gabranth asi como también con el mismo guerrero de Caos que cayo en picada al suelo aun cociente clavando una de sus espadas en la pared de piedra teniéndola justo a su lado para evitar la caída, mas su cuerpo había sido severamente lastimado por el hechizo, Kana por su lado se encontraba junto a su padre preocupado por el debido a lo cansado que se veía, mas el se veía feliz de que ella hubiera venido en su ayuda- Esto es lo que somos, esto es lo que ustedes provocaron al atentar contra la vida de nuestro gremio, esto es FairyTail ! -Con una voz orgullosa la chica de impuso frente al guerrero que se ponía de pie con dificultad- No importa ya, su derrota esta al llegar ustedes logren vencerme o no, su destino esta sellado, lo fue por una fuerza mas grande que ustedes, mas grandes que nosotros eh incluso una fuerza mas grande que el mismo Caos dios de la discordia... -Quitándose su casco y haciendo asi desaparecer su modo EX- Si hubieran cedido al menos una vez a la muerte de uno o dos de sus camaradas ahora no tendrían porque haber muerto tantos, su arrogancia al creer que podrían vivir felices por siempre acabando con cada amenaza usando la fuerza los llevo a esto, y ahora solo les queda...

-Fue entonces que "Eso" hiso presencia, de un aspecto demoníaco e imponente, largos cuernos asi como una larga cola, sosteniéndose con 4 brazos y 2 piernas como un animal salvaje, unos ojos rojos refulgentes de furia e instinto asesino que llegaba a la locura mas pura, era ver al mismísimo dios de la discordia frente a ellos en un estado de salvajismo, fue cuando Gabranth termino de hablar- ...La extinción a manos de el ! -Y aquella figura idéntica a Caos emitió un potente rugido ensordecedor, provocando el miedo mas profundo tanto en Kana como incluso en Gildartz, la chica en un momento de desesperación apunto con su brazo para nuevamente usar el _Fairi Glitter_ , mas el tiempo fue insuficiente al sentir como una de las garras del monstruo la atravesaban justo en el pecho, su vida se desvaneció en un instante justo frente a los ojos de su padre- Te presento al Alter Ego de Caos el dios de la Discordia, este es Feral Caos... -No hubo momento de reaccionar, no hubo momento de defenderse o de siquiera escapar, solo la vida de otro mago de FairyTail extinguiéndose por el fuego mas maligno proveniente de la mas pura oscuridad y muerte, algo tan siniestro que no se alcanzo a sentir como el vinculo se rompía por las garras de la discordia, ningún miembro del gremio logro sentir nuevamente la pena y la desesperación de perder a otro amigo, a otro miembro de su familia, solo quedo Gabranth de pie dirigiéndose ahora junto a Feral Caos al gremio de los magos condenados, mientras que ya frente al edifico del propio dios de la discordia se encontraba ya-

"Gildarts ah caído asi como uno de los conjuros mas poderosos de FairyTail, en toda la penumbra sin embargo aun existe un fuego que arde intensamente en el calor de la batalla de la perdición, Natsu y Gajeel se han encontrado finalmente con el enemigo a quien combatir. En el próximo capitulo: Imbatible"

 _ **Nuevamente se van otros mas de FairyTail, asi como en el manga que al parecer por fin alguien se murio, pero conociendo a Mashima de seguro lo revive a los pocos capitulos XD, bueno en fin espero hayan disfrutado el capitulo, comenten y sigan la historia y nos vemos en el proooooooximo capitulo :DD**_


	19. Chapter 19

**_Fairy End: FairyTail x Dissidia 012 FF_**

 **1 Disclaimer: Se que esto debería estar en la categoría de Crossover, pero por ese lugar de Fanfiction no pasan ni las plantas rodadoras**

 **2 Disclaimer: Fairy Tail y Dissidia FF no me pertenecen, pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores**

Cap 19: Imbatible

-Con Magnolia cubierta cada vez mas por las llamas y mientras cargaban consigo el dolor de sus camaradas muertos, todo FairyTail enfrentaba al enemigo mas temible jamas visto, Caos y sus guerreros de la discordia podrían tener ganada la batalla, pero la guerra aun no había acabado, y eso era lo que esperaba demostrar un dúo de DragonSlayers, el dragón de fuego y el dragón de hierro-

Salamander, hay demasiados lugares de los que escoger y aun no encontramos al sujeto al que debemos vencer !

Eso no importa, también has sentido como tantos de nosotros han muerto ya, voy a encontrar a todos esos guerreros de la discordia y voy a derrotarlos ! !

-Palabras valientes de Natsu, palabras valientes pero carentes de toda razón, como podría el vencer al mismísimo dios de la discordia ? Claro que podría, el era Natsu Dragnell, un mago de FairyTail, para ellos no existía ningún imposible, siempre saldrían adelante, siempre superarían toda adversidad y ahora lo harían también por los caídos-

-No paso demasiado tiempo para que Natsu y Gajeel sintieran un profundo temor, una presión absoluta sobre ambos como si una mano gigantesca estuviera sobre ellos impidiendo que se movieran, solo era una presencia intimidante, pero que tan fuerte debía ser para provocar temor en dos de los mas fuertes magos del gremio ?-

Genial, al fin la fiesta llego aquí ! !

-Detrás de ellos se escucho esa voz, no sintieron al sujeto aparecer a sus espaldas y con solo escucharlo ambos tomaron la debida distancia, el tipo era un tanto mas alto que ellos, de cabello negro, desordenado y algo inmundo, su rostro era el de un señor, su cuerpo estaba bien formado, vestía una hombrera y su echo estaba descubierto, sus pantalones eran anchos y sus pies descalzos, en su mano derecha sostenía una espada la cual claramente no tenia filo y sus ojos brillaban en rojo intenso-

Desgraciados, saben de que gremio son los magos a los que han matado hoy todos ustedes !? -Pregunto el DragonSlayer de fuego, sus venas eran visibles bajo la piel debido a su ira-

No me digas esas cosas, yo no eh tenido ni una sola victima el día de hoy, asi que no puedes meterme en el mismo saco que el resto de los guerreros de Caos... o al menos no aun

-Natsu y Gajeel usaron sus ataques de rugido, ambos convergieron en un solo gran rugido de fuego y hierro el cual el guerrero enemigo no se molesto en evadir, tampoco se molesto en bloquearlo con todas sus fuerzas, este solo movió un brazo y por un instante creo una barrera la cual hiso pedazos el ataque rugido de ambos dragones-

Bueno... Mi nombre es Jecht, y ese fue mi _Jecht Block_ , un bloqueo indestructible usando solo algo de mi energia y fuerza bruta

-Una gran demostración de poder sin duda alguna, Natsu y Gajell deberían estar molestos, por supuesto que lo estaban despues de todo lo que había ocurrido, despues de tantas muertes, pero aun asi con un enemigo tan fuerte frente a ellos no podían evitar sentirse emocionados- Ya estoy encendido ! -Expreso Natsu saltando primero a la acción con su puño envuelto en llamas, puño que fue recibido por uno idéntico, era claro que parte del poder de Jecht era fuego-

-Natsu aterrizo a pocos metros de el, su mano le dolía y bastante pero eso era producto de la fuerza bruta de Jecht, no del fuego que este generaba-

A un lado Salamander ! -Gajeel salto sobre Jecht apuntando a su cabeza- _Martillos del Dragón de Hierro ! !_ -El golpe fue recibido justo por lo que esperaba golpear, parecía que había sido efectivo al ver las piernas del guerrero de Caos flaquear por un momento-

Bien es si que fue un buen golpe, ahora es mi turno para... -Solo le basto impulsarse una vez para tomar el rostro del DragonSlayer de hierro con su mano, azotandolo una ves contra el piso antes de su verdadero ataque- Esto, _Triumphant Grasp ! !_ -La mano de Jecht genero una gran cantidad de fuego, toda explotando en la cara de Gajeel, pero eso no fue lo peor, lo peor fue cuanto toda esa cantidad de fuego expulsada volvió a reunirse formando una fuerte explosión enviando a Gajeel a impactar contra un gran numero de casas destruyéndolas todas en el proceso-

GAJEEL ! ! ! -Un fatal error de Natsu al voltearse preocupado por su camarada-

No puedes distraerte chico ! -El enemigo le dio a Natsu un poderoso golpe en el estomago seguido de tomar su rostro y repetir lo mismo que hiso con Gajeel, su _Triumphant Grasp_ exploto en el rostro de Natsu mas el daño fue bastante menor debido a la inmunidad del chico al fuego, aprovechando ese momento Natsu conecto un fuerte golpe en el rostro de Jecht haciéndolo retroceder unos pocos pasos-

No esperes vencerme con eso ! -Viendo a Natsu algo molesto, su molestia se convertiría en enojo en el momento que a espaldas de Natsu vinieron un gran numero de lanzas de hierro, todas golpearon a Jecht aunque si bien no lo cortaron ni lo atravesaron demostrando la dureza del cuerpo del adversario, mas no podía negar que eso si había dolido-

-El DragonSlayer de hierro regreso vistiendo _Tetsuryū no Uroko_ , fue claro en ese momento como es que el daño que mostraba parecía ser tan mínimo, se había protegido con esas escamas de hierro antes de que todo el fuego y la explosión del ataque de Jecht lo golpearan-

-Ambos DragonSlayer se lanzaron a Jecht en un enfrentamiento de fuerza, lanzando una oleada de ataques que el enemigo consideraba lo bastante fuertes como para comenzar a evadir y bloquear-

-En un ataque simultaneo Gajeel uso su _Hoja de Pie del Dragón de Hierro_ como una cuchilla para herir al enemigo a su ves que Natsu desde arriba ataco con su _Garra del Dragón de Fuego_ golpeando a Jecht en la cabeza, los dos ataque resultaron dar en el blanco pero en medio del ligero dolor el guerrero de la discordia tomo los pies de ambos y los azoto contra el suelo y luego los arrojo a lo lejos-

Están comenzando a fastidiarme chicos... y que alguien me fastidie nunca es bueno ! -En todo este tiempo Jecht había peleado solo con su mano izquierda, la mano que tenia libre, aun no había usado su mano derecha ni sus pies ni su espada, podía ser muy divertido subestimar a quien fuera de esa forma pero ya despues de ver una herida sangrante en su cuerpo ya debía tomar las cosas un poco mas en serio antes de que fuera a recibir un regaño-

-Gajeel apunto un brazo a Jecht- _Tetsuryūkon !_ -Una gran cantidad de pilares fueron disparados desde su brazo, todos pilares de hierro a una buena velocidad, pero era inútil solo con ver a Jecht saltar entre ellos acercándose mas y mas-

No te detengas Gajeel ! -Grito el DragonSlayer de fuego uniendo sus manos- _Karyū no Kōen !_ -Este formo una gran esfera de fuego lanzandola a Jecht, un ataque asi ya en este punto de la pelea pudo haber generado una buena cantidad de daño, Jecht ante eso tomo con firmeza su espada y corto a la mitad la bola de fuego, ambas mitades pasaron a su lado explotando a la distancia y ya al lado de ambos dio una fuerte patada a sus enemigos en la cara poniendo algo mas de fuerza al golpear a Natsu-

Así que te gustan las espadas eh ? Entonces veamos como te va con esta ! _Tetsuryūken ! !_ -Gajeel se lanzo contra el enemigo formando una espada de hierro con su mano cuyos dientes giraron como si se tratara de una sierra, el golpe dio de lleno en el cuerpo de Jecht mas no logro cortarlo pero causo que este dejara salir un quejido por el dolor-

-Natsu aun intentaba levantarse despues de la patada recibida, no podía dejar que Gajeel se llevara toda la diversión de pelear contra alguien tan fuerte asi como la retribución por sus caídos, pero porque pensaría en divertirse despues de que en ese día tantos de sus camaradas habían muerto ? Bueno la cabeza de Natsu era algo peculiar solo por no decir que la mayoría del tiempo era idiota-

-El guerrero de la discordia retrocedió un par de pasos sujetando su hombro donde lo había golpeado la espada, Gajeel aun no había terminado pues tenia una espada aun mas fuerte, su espada de arte secreto de dragon Slayer que no tardo en aparecer de forma imponente- _Gōma Tetsu Jin Ken ! !_

No esta vez... _Jecht_... -El cuerpo de Jecht emitió un aura rojiza, sujeto con fuerza su espada y de un golpe tras otro con una explosión de fuego de por medio comenzó a cortar la enorme espada de hierro de Gajeel hasta llegar al DragonSlayer y de un solo golpe, no uno cortante si no uno aplastante tan fuerte como para cortar, este partió al Gajeel a la mitad aun con sus escamas de dragón de hierro, el corte y luego una gran explosión de fuego- _Blade ! !_

Aun no termino ! ! -Sus ojos dejaron salir una pequeña chispa, apuntando al cuerpo cortado del DragonSlayer...- _Jecht Beam !_ -Una esfera de energía fulminante desintegro el cuerpo del DragonSlayer sin ningun tipo de resistencia-

-Natsu lo vio apenas se levanto, vio morir a un compañero frente a el y no pudo evitarlo, una desgracia total que con la cual no podría ni siquiera llamarse un mago de FairyTail, pero quien podría en este punto cuando todos estaban tan cerca de la muerte ?-

-Jecht volteo para acabar con el DragonSlayer de fuego, este se sorprendió al verlo de pie como si nada emitiendo una combinación e rayos y fuego, una extraña combinación aunque al parecer poderosa- Maldito... -Solo eso pudo decir el chico a su enemigo quien lo miraba con cierto interés, pero de haber tenido mas cuidado...- _Raienryū no Hōkō ! ! !_ -Un inmenso rugido de fuego mezclado con relámpagos golpeo a Jecht directamente-

-Ciertamente una poderosa combinación, una combinación la cual daño severamente el cuerpo de Jecht, pero no contento con eso Natsu al terminar su rugido se lanzo contra su enemigo golpeándolo repetidamente sin darle oportunidad de defenderse, una oleada de golpes con la cual otros ya hubieran muerto terminando en...- _Arte secreto de Dragon Slayer; Guren Bakuraijin ! ! !_

-Un vórtice de llamar y rayos envolvió a Jecht por completo dejando solo un cuerpo humeante aun de pie, Natsu creía ya haber ganado puesto que por unos momentos no sintió ningún tipo de poder mágico provenir de su enemigo, solo por un momento hasta que este comenzó a sufrir una transformación, su mano izquierda se convirtió en una mano de bestia, sus hombreras en largas púas, su piel se ennegreció y su cabello y barba crecieron volviéndose blancos-

Muy bien chico... no solo bien, excelente, pusiste fin al sueño del hombre y en su lugar también despertaste a la bestia, pero podrás contener el poder que has desatado ?

"Todos los guerreros de Caos ya habían sufrido una transformación, en algunos lugares no había muerto nadie y en otros ya habían ocurrido bajas tanto de FairyTail como de los gremios aliados que enfrentaban a amenaza, que tanto habrá crecido el poder de los guerreros de Caos con su transformación ? En el próximo capitulo: ExBurst"

 _ **Bueno para quiene seguian esta historia una dispculpa porque cometi el pequeño error de tener muchos fics en emision al mismo tiempo, asi que decidi terminarlos uno a la vez, el que queria terminar primero estaba en un fandom diferente pero ahora voy a continuar con este y darle fin tambien, asi sin mas que decir espero hallan disfrutado la muerte y capitulo de hoy, comenten y sigan la historia y nos vemos en el prooooooximo capitulo :DDD**_


	20. Chapter 20

**_Fairy End: FairyTail x Dissidia 012 FF_**

 **1 Disclaimer: Se que esto debería estar en la categoría de Crossover, pero por ese lugar de Fanfiction no pasan ni las plantas rodadoras**

 **2 Disclaimer: Fairy Tail y Dissidia FF no me pertenecen, pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores**

Cap 20: ExBurst

-Jellal evadía los ataques de la espada encadenada de Garland únicamente gracias a su _Ryusei_ ya que de otra forma esta lo hubiera acabado, necesitaba una oportunidad, solo una para usar su conjuro mas fuerte, Garland ya lo había notado, pero que tan poderoso podía ser el ataque final de un sujeto moribundo ?-

-En un intento de satisfacer su curiosidad Garlanda fallo un ataque a propósito dándole a Jellal la ventana perfecta para atacar, este se puso en posición, una gran cantidad de nubes se formo sobre el en el cielo y...- _Sema ! !_ -Las nubes dieron paso a un enorme meteorito-

Si ese es tu ultimo ataque entonces estoy decepcionado, uno de mis aliados puede crear meteoritos mucho mas grandes... -Garland se lanzo directo hacia el ataque de Jellal sosteniendo su espada y convirtiéndola en una lanza golpeando directamente el conjuro, en el meteorito no tardo en verse una grieta la cual Garland comenzó a abrir mas y mas-

-Espadas dobles, espada encadenada, martillo y gran espada, pasando por todas sus armas hasta que en una intensa explosión de luz el meteorito fue destruido cegando a Jellal por el resplandor, pero aun mas quedando impotente ante la fuerza de Garland quien ya se encontraba frente a el-

Este es mi _Soul of Chaos_... Y este es tu final ! -Girando dos veces con su espada partiendo a Jellal en 3 partes de una manera tan fuerte que parecía haber sido cortado con la espada con el mejor filo, las partes que quedaron de el se prendieron en llamas hasta que solo quedaron las cenizas de Jellal-

-Del mismo modo contra Sabertooth luchaba emperor en su nueva forma, una forma llamada _Absolute Dominion_ que le otorgaba su poder como emperador del infierno, una explicación que venia de su propia boca, pero mas importante para los magos de Sabertooth era el hecho de que ya no les quedaba fuerza para nada-

 _Seieiryū Senga ! !_ -Los únicos de pie que quedaban eran Sting y Rouge, ambos usando su magia combinada como los DragonSlayers de la luz y las sombras liberando un gran cañonazo de energía magica destructiva combinada, el emperador Mateus en su forma endemoniada hiso girar su cetro a su alrededor creando un imponente ciclón-

Mi reinado es absoluto, todo esta bajo mi comando ! -El ciclón se disipo junto con el ataque de los dragones gemelos, en ese momento todo quedo perdido para Sabertooth, Mateus extendió su mano y una gran cantidad de rayos golpeo los cuerpos del equipo de magos de Sabertooth- _Entice..._ -A medida que los segundos pasaban un dolor como ninguno recorría el cuerpo de los 5 magos, la vida era extraída de sus cuerpos, poco a poco estos se secaron hasta que en el suelo solo quedaron sus huesos-

-Mateus se acerco a los restos de aquellos simples insectos y comenzo a revisar los craneos que dejaron atras- Patetico, sus craneos ni siquiera seria buenos calices

-Lucy por su lado corría de Cloud of Drakness, el cuerpo de la guerrera en cuestión ahora era de un tono verse espectral y ya no vestía su capa lo que revelaba aun mas su cuerpo, pero para una entidad oscura no sentía ningún tipo de verguenza por su aspecto, solo sentía ahora una gran satisfacción tras azote y azote que propinaba en el cuerpo de Lucy obligandola a seguir corriendo aunque sus piernas no pudieran continuar-

-Lucy no tendría ni siquiera la oportunidad de usar su _Urano Meteoria_ , necesitaba tiempo para preparar su conjuro, a lo largo de su huida todos sus espíritus habían ya sucumbido antes los tentaculos mortales de Cloud of Darkenss, en este punto ni Acuario, ni Capricornio, ni siquiera Loke lograron hacerle frente a la entidad del Void, todos cayeron ante los poderosos rayos de partículas de la guerrera de la discordia-

-La espalda de Lucy dejaba escurrir el rojo tras tantos latigazos, solo quería encontrar a Natsu, el podría salvarla, y sus esperanzas crecieron cuando Cloud of Darkness dejo de perseguirla, espero poder perderla, espero poder huir y esperaba también que pudiera vivir con eso, sus esperanzas no tenían fundamento alguno, solo los sueños de una chica desesperada-

-Un punto de luz apareció en la punta del dedo indice de la guerrera de la discordia, un único punto que creció hasta convertirse en una imponente esfera de energía la cual Lucy por seguir huyendo no pudo ser capas de ver, pero no necesitaba verlo puesto que tampoco sentiría el impacto siquiera- Nos veremos en el Void... _Ultra Particle Beam_

-El rayo de partículas mas grande cubrio metros y metros hasta donde alcanzaba la vista, la maga celestial de FairyTail no siquiera sintió cuando el rayo letal desintegro su cuerpo por completo, sin dejar un solo resto, ni si quiera una lagrima que reflejara lo que ella sintió tras ver a la muerte a los ojos y luego ser atrapada por sus garras-

-Laxus estaba en su modo de DragonForce chocando continuamente contra el poder del dragón oscuro de Golbez, esto no era una pelea justa pero Laxus no se dejaba tener una muerte rapida como el guerrero de Caos esperaba dársela-

-Llegando a un punto Laxus se puso firme en el suelo y creo una gran alabarda con su poder de rayo- _Rairyū Hōtengeki ! !_ -Dejando volar dicha alabarda hacia Golbez como su blanco mas aquel imponente relámpago, aquel imponente ataque eléctrico de Laxus desapareció envuelto por la oscuridad de los colmillos negros... del _Black Fang_ de Golbez-

-Laxus no lo noto, estaba ya demasiado cansado para notar que su cuerpo se congelaba, todo su cuerpo no tardo en ser cubierto por el hielo- Esta sera la muerte mas rapida, hasta que llegue mi hora no volveremos a vernos, mago de FairyTail -Con esas ultimas palabras el guerrero de la discordia invoco dos grandes meteoritos que chocaron entre si con Laxus en el centro haciéndolo pedazos diminutos como si se tratara de nieve cubriendo el campo de batalla, nieve de tonos azules y rojos-

-Contra Gray y Juvia había un nuevo enemigo, Exdeath habia cambiado por completo su anterior forma, había dejado atrás su armadura superior y dio paso a una nueva, menos imponente pero su rostro con cabello plateado, grandes cuernos y salvajes ojos amarillos era lo intimidante-

-Ninguna apariencia podía hacer retroceder a un mago de FairyTail, pero los ataques de hielo y agua golpeaban a Exdeath continuamente pero nada ocurría, no parecía estar usando su espada para defenderse, ciertamente no lo estaba haciendo, no lo estaba intentando, no necesitaba protegerse pues los ataque en su forma de _Power of the Void_ no tenían el menor efecto en el-

Tiemblen patéticos gusanos, tiemblen ante el poder del Void ! -Exdeath giro su espada usando su ataque de _Grand Cross_ sobre ambos magos enemigos, estos se vieron atraídos por la fuerza del ataque recibiendo en su totalidad el impacto y finalmente...- _Neo Almagest ! !_

-Una gran esfera de oscuridad brillante rodeo a la maga de Agua, Gray grito su nombre pero a pesar de que logro sujetar su mano, la fuerza del vacío fue por mucho mas grande que la fuerza de los sentimientos de este, finalmente Juvia no solo acabo muerta si no que fue enviada en cuerpo y alma al Void, un lugar donde nada existe sin siquiera poder ser correspondida por su amado Gray-

-Gray cayo de rodillas, ya no podía hacer nada, habia estado sintiendo todo este tiempo como su familia moría en manos enemigas y ahora alguien mas había muerto frente a sus ojos, su espíritu se había apagado por completo, el mago de hielo fue mas afortunado pues Exdeath solo se limito a atravesar su corazón con su espada y girar su arma dejando un gran agujero, tal vez ya había muerto emocionalmente al ver morir a Juvia, pero eso para Exdeath no bastaría, debía morir por completo pues solo asi el Void lo aceptaría-

-Wendy ya no podía continuar, estaba siendo sujetada se sus manos, Kefka la obligaba a mantenerse consciente curandola continuamente, pues si la chica había perdido la voluntad para combatir entonces el payaso se divertiría de otra forma menos dinámica pero por mucho mas cruel-

-Cada vez que la tocaba con su dedo un hueso se rompía- Ahora dime... esto te duele ? -El payaso toco el pecho de la chica y una de sus costillas se rompió, repitió la acción una y otra vez mientras continuaba curando las heridas de la pequeña DragonSlayer solo para seguir escuchando sus gritos, había hecho lo mismo al menos unas 50 veces ya pero era mucho mas satisfactorio ver sus ojos que revelaban su alma destrozada-

No has podido sentirlo verdad ? Ya muchos de tus amigos están muertos, pero aun asi parece que no te has resignado a morir, porque crees que sigo torturándote de esta manera ? Tal vez solo porque es inmensamente divertido ! ! -Exclamo con un grito lanzando el cuerpo de Wendy al lado del cadáver de Shellia-

 _Forsaken Null !_ -Kefka uso su conjuro y sobre Wendy cayeron una tras otra grandes acumulaciones de energía que aplastaban su cuerpo, una y otra vez sin detenerse hasta que cada parte de su cuerpo quedo amoratada, casi cada hueso roto y tal vez hasta cada órgano dañado-

De acuerdo, supongo que tengo que terminar el trabajo, no quisiera que Caos se enoje porque tarde de mas en divertirme -El payaso endemoniado levanto su mano y en el cielo se creo un gran resplandor- Ahora se juzgada, tu y toda esa asquerosa familia tuya por vivir mas de lo que debía, _Light of Judgment ! !_

-El resplandor de luz, una masiva descarga de energía destructiva cayo sobre Wendy, esta estaba ya tan demacrada que no podía sentir nada mas y de haberlo hecho poco habría importado pues su cuerpo se evaporo en solo unos instantes-

-Ezra chocaba las espadas usando su segundo origen, Sephiroth con su única ala negra parecía aun tomarse en serio el combate, bloqueaba y contra atacaba y sus contra ataques eran bloqueados, Erza era consumida por la ira y sus lagrimas debían provocarle dificultades para poder ver claramente, pues hace pocos segundos pudo sentir a otra persona querida por ella morir-

Se reunirán todos muy pronto, no tienes porque estar triste o furiosa... -Sephiroth sonreía y Erza se enfurecía mas y mas, todo parecía perder el sentido y ya era hora de acabar de un vez con aquella maga insufrible pues de seguro aunque le arrancara miembro por miembro esta podría seguir levantándose, aunque todos sus huesos estuvieran rotos inexplicablemente podría seguir luchando y aunque cada parte de su cuerpo al moverla solo le causara un dolor inimaginable de seguro también seguiría moviéndose, asi que acabaría con ella ahora-

-Un golpe de la espada de Sephiroth la llevo a los cielos, el guerrero de Caos empuño su katana inmensa y concentro toda su fuerza, en un solo tajo este parecía haber realizado un millón de golpes sobre el cuerpo de la maga de FairyTail pero ni siquiera tanto dolor podría hacer que Erza se rindiera-

-Aun asi su destino fue sellado cunado una pequeña luz apareció frente a ella, una luz que creció en un solo instante envolviéndola en una energía incandescente e insoportable como si hubiera sido tragada por un sol, la _SuperNova_ de Sephiroth que exploto en el cielo dejando únicamente la katana de la maga de FairyTail clavada en el suelo-

-Elfman Strauss no podía continuar, sus escamas habían sido ya arrancadas de su cuerpo por los cortes de la Excalibur de Gilgamesh, eh incluso ya había perdido su forma de Lizardman-

Tu te haces llamar un hombre ! ! ? ? -Grito Elfman acusando-

Pues si tu te haces llamar uno entonces calla y muere !

-El guerrero de Caos empuño su espada, 8 cortes hechos limpiamente con una única espada a pesar de tener 6 brazos, 8 cortes que golpearon puntos vitales en el cuerpo de Elfman y cuando el ultimo golpe se hiso presente la espada se encendió con un intenso fuego purpura-

 _Ultimate Illusion ! !_ -El fuego se extendio como pilares hasta el cuerpo de Elfman, no lo convirtio en cenizas pero si lo mato de una forma que los 20 segundos que duro su agonia bien pudieron parecer 20 horas, finalmente el cuerpo cayo al suelo sin ni un solo rastro de vida- Un idiota como tu debio morir hace mucho

-Mirajane seguía en su forma _Sitri_ , pero ni esto bastaba para alcanzar a Ultimecia, era mas que simplemente velocidad o teletransportacion, era consciente de la habilidad de la bruja para poder manipular el tiempo, pero lo que vio en los últimos minutos salia de toda comprensión posible hasta que finalmente sintió como su cuerpo fue atravesado decenas de veces, ni siquiera la había percibido hacer algo-

-Lo que ocurrió era fácil de explicar con calma, Ultimecia había logrado la máxima manipulación de tiempo, había detenido el tiempo alrededor de Mirajane, en un primer acto solo por placer la bruja invoco un total de 100 flechas las cuales atravesaron a Mirajane mas evitando algún punto vital, pues Ultimecia quería que cuando reanudara el tiempo esta pudiera sentir todo ese dolor aunque fuera por el único segundo que le quedaría de vida-

 _Sorcerer's Hearth !_ -Finalmente el cuerpo de Mirajane exploto en una manifestación de energía mágica destructiva producto del conjuro de Ultimecia, el dolor de las flechas no duro demasiado pues su muerte fue instantánea cuando mas de la mitad de su cuerpo fue calcinada con la explosión de energía, solamente sus lagrimas quedaron en su rostro pues no había logrado traer justicia por tantas muertes-

-Kuja aun continuaba luchando contra Freed, pero ahora era un simple juego, Kuja ahora mostraba un pelaje color rosa brillante asi como una cola, sus rasgos físicos excepto por su cara habían cambiado casi por completo debido a su brillante pelaje-

Siéntete honrado, tu final llegara de la mano de mi Final Réquiem ! -Con un movimiento de sus manos todos los orbes que el guerrero de Caos manipulaba rodearon a Freed, golpeándolo un solo un par de veces si no decenas de veces continuamente moviéndose al compás de las manos de Kuja como un director ordenando a una orquesta-

-Finalmente todos los orbes convergieron en una brillante y hermosa explosión dejando el ya cadáver humeante caer al suelo-

-Natsu a pesar de sus flamas cubiertas con rayos ya tenia roto uno de sus brazos, golpes por todo su cuerpo y frente a el un oponente que ya no lo divertía, lo atemorizaba, y le aterraba de gran manera el sentir continuamente las muertes de sus amigos-

-Despues de muchos golpes este acabo en la entrada de su gremio, la entrada que estaba abierta, esperaba poder ver a todos sus amigos en el interior aunque sabia cual era la realidad, lo que no esperaba es que al entrar arrastrándose lo primero que vio fue al maestro Makarov ser atravesado por 10 enormes espadas mientras era sujetado por el cuello, el monstruo que lo sujetaba era idéntico a Caos, pero aun mas imponente era que el mismo Caos erigió un trono en el interior del gremio y en su regazo el cuerpo inmortal aunque extrañamente inmóvil del mismo Zeref, ser un mago oscuro inmortal podía ser una cosa, pero un dios de la discordia era algo a otro nivel totalmente diferente por lo que fue claro que incluso Zeref había muerto ya-

-Seguido de eso vio a todos los guerreros de la discordia reunirse alrededor de Caos, detrás de el su verdugo Jecht, pues si tenia que destruir al chico lo haría a lo grande, lanzandolo de una patada por los aires y luego lanzandole su espada atravesando su cuerpo, como un ultimo golpe este pateo el suelo sacando una gran roca que pateo hacia Natsu convirtiéndose en numerosas corrientes de energía incandescente y maligna, su tecnica _Blitz King_ -

-El cuerpo de Natsu cayo al suelo, de entre todo el caos y de entre todos los cuerpos que se hallaban en el gremio solo había un único sobreviviente, era Happy-

Porque... porque paso todo esto -Dijo entre lagrimas y sollozos caminando esperando llegar a la salida y esperar que todo fuera un sueño, cruzar la puerta y estar rodeado de sus amigos y el comiendo un pescado, siendo atrapado por la imponente mano de Caos, del dios de la discordia que trajo la ruina a FairyTail-

Sabes porque esto ocurrió pequeño gato ? Porque un poder mas grande que yo decidió que ustedes ya vivieron demasiado -Happy parecía confundido, quien podría decidir cuanto debía vivir alguien ?-

Todos ustedes que algunos debieron morir tantas veces ofendieron a la gran voluntad de los Lufenians, esperaron sobrevivir a la Ultima Fantasía, pero ustedes pasaron del limite y este es el resultado de su voluntad de vivir y por la arrogancia de unos pocos ahora todo su mundo tuvo que pagar por eso, incluso tu que no tienes ningún valor... -Declarando finalmente pero antes de terminar, puso sus manos sobre el rostro de Happy apagando sus luces para siempre- Incluso tu que no tienen ningun valor, acabaste viviendo mas de lo que debias

-Una adversidad que FairyTail no pudo superar, con los cielos en llamas y todo Magnolia, todo Fiore, todo ese mundo consumido por la muerte y la discordia, porque no se resignaron a morir tanta veces que seres de otros mundo tuvieron que darles un final tan despiadado llevándose con ellos todo ese mundo-

FIN

 ** __**

 ** _Bueno que pelea le hiban a dar los miembros debiles del gremio al propio dios de la discordia ? Despues de que Feral Caos mato a Gildartz era mucho mas facil hacer que hiciera lo mismo con Makarov, no tengo mucho mas que decir excepto que hayan disfrutado de estw ultimo capitulo porque yo si que disfrute en escribirlo, nada como librarse al ultimo de ese condenado gato azul XD, bueno sin nada mas que decir espero comenten, compartan la historia y auqnue dudo escribir algo mas en este fandom... bueno nunca se sabe, nos vemos en el prooooximo projecto :DDD_**


End file.
